Mil razones para amar
by mire2006
Summary: UA: Akane es una estudiante de terapias alternativas en la Universidad de Yamanashi. Había decidido no enamorarse nunca hasta que se topó con Ranma, un luchador de combate libre que cursa una especialización en hierbas medicinales. Ambos con un pasado difícil a cuestas, no serán capaces de eludir la ley de atracción que los unirá como si de imanes se tratara. *LEMON desde cap 7*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

– Akane… – dijo Xian-Pu, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo – ¿no será que eres lesbiana y no te has dado cuenta aún?

La aludida escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca.

– ¡No, estúpida! – gritó mientras limpiaba rápidamente con una servilleta.

– ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, es una posibilidad. Te puedo presentar unas amigas de Mako-chan si quieres… podrías intentarlo, a ver qué pasa…

– Demonios, Xian-Pu… no me avergonzaría si así fuera, pero estás equivocada.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Sabes, me he cansado de que conversemos de esto a cada rato. O de tus noches de sexo ardiente. Recuérdame… ¿por qué eres mi mejor amiga?

– Porque soy la única que te ha acompañado incondicionalmente… y porque soy hermosa ¿no? – rió, divertida.

– Ok, ok… _got it_ – respondió mientras sujetaba su frente, vencida.

Akane era una chica muy atractiva. Atlética, lindas curvas, cabello de color castaño oscuro y corto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos color miel eran un libro abierto, cosa que a ella no le gustaba pues cualquiera que la conociera bien podía fácilmente saber lo que pensaba… que por suerte, sólo eran unas cuantas personas. Tenía un carácter explosivo que daba miedo, por eso tomó clases de control de la ira por un año y logró manejarla bastante bien, aunque a veces salía a relucir y se transformaba en un ogro destructor. Pero bastaba una palabra amable de Xian-Pu o un mimo de su hermana mayor Kasumi para apaciguarla. En general, Akane iba tranquila por la vida, preocupada de sus estudios y eludiendo grácilmente a los hombres que la rondaban. A veces perdiendo la poca paciencia desarrollada y lanzándolos de un golpe en dirección al cielo, pero eso era poco común. Había, sin embargo, alguien que habitualmente lograba sacarla de sus casillas, era Tatewaki Kuno, profesor del ramo "historia de la medicina china", tan grande como su ego lo era su perversión, y estaba obsesionado con Akane desde el primer año que la vio entrar a clases, con su antiguo cabello hasta la cintura, maquillaje suave y mirada inocente. La seguía por los pasillos dedicándole versos chabacanos y cartas de amor ridículas. La universidad hacía oídos sordos a los comentarios sobre el profesor Kuno pues era un experto en su área y tenía muy buena reputación como pedagogo, por esto la chica desistió de sus reclamos y recurrió a sus métodos favoritos: mandarlo a volar de una patada, abofetearlo o golpearlo en los testículos cuando la cosa se ponía insoportable. De ahí en más, todo iba bien para ella.

– ¿Has sabido algo de Mousse? – dijo Akane luego de una pausa.

– No me preguntes por él…

Xian-Pu por su lado era una chica de origen chino que llegó a Japón cuando tenía unos diez años. Conoció a Akane en la escuela y desde ese momento fueron inseparables, incluso a pesar de las discusiones que sostenían a menudo por sus diferentes formas de pensar. Xian-Pu se caracterizaba por tener un cabello muy largo y bien cuidado, busto prominente que Akane envidiaba un poco, cintura pequeña y curvas pronunciadas. Trabajaba como mesera en restaurantes caros y con eso se pagaba sus estudios de Cocina Internacional. Su gran amor es Mousse, un joven perteneciente a la aristocracia china. Mantuvieron un romance por un tiempo y luego se separaron, porque él sentía que Xian-Pu no estaba a su altura. Al menos eso le dijo, lo cual la dejó destrozada por meses… luego, se _recuperó_ y comenzó su nueva manía de tener sexo con cuanto hombre adinerado encontraba. Akane no aprobaba esa conducta, pero no podía hacerla entrar en razón, por mucho que se esforzara.

– Quizás… deberías…

– Akane, gracias, pero mejor no hablamos de Mousse.

– Entonces no me molestes más con tus teorías sobre mí, _querida_.

– Es que lo tuyo no tiene explicación, _querida._ Has rechazado a cada hombre que se te ha declarado, lindo o feo, alto o bajo, obeso o delgado… ¡a todos!, y ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo haces.

– Ya te lo dije, Xian-Pu. No quiero nada con ellos.

– Esa no es una explicación razonable. Deberías considerar mi teoría… a lo mejor sí eres lesbiana. O asexual, eso podría ser ¿no?

– ¡Ya deja de especular conmigo! – espetó, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada asesina – no soy un caso clínico. Simplemente, no quiero relaciones amorosas con hombres. Ni con mujeres, gracias por recordármelo.

– Pero… el ser humano no fue hecho para estar solo…

– Bueno, ¿qué me dices?, tú sí que no sabes lo que es la soledad… desde que… – Xian-Pu hizo una mueca y Akane comprendió – bueno, desde que _él_ te dijo _eso_, has entrado en un caos emocional. Eres un desastre, amiga. Perdóname que te lo diga así.

– Por dios… – suspiró – no es la primera vez que me dices eso. Te lo expliqué, la cosa es bien simple: el sexo es _sexo_, y el amor es _amor_. Yo tengo _sexo_. Punto.

– Ok, qué te puedo decir… yo soy diferente.

– Cuando pierdas tu virginidad me comprenderás.

Akane se ruborizó. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que su próxima clase estaba por comenzar. Se levantó de la silla, echándose el bolso a la espalda.

– ¿Xian-Pu, tienes trabajo hasta tarde?

– No lo creo… supongo que llegaré temprano.

– Entonces, nos vemos. Tú haces la cena.

– Por supuesto, la última vez que cocinaste casi no salgo del hospital.

– ¡Muérete! – respondió, largándose del lugar.

Akane corrió por las escaleras, buscando la sala que le correspondía. Estaba cursando el último año de Terapias Alternativas, había elegido esa carrera pues le atraía complementar sus conocimientos de combate con el tratamiento de heridas y lesiones. Desde que el dojo de su familia había quebrado por falta de alumnos, decidió que encontraría la forma de levantar el negocio innovando y enseñando nuevas cosas. Y buscando nuevos horizontes, se mudó al distrito de Yamanashi con Xian-Pu a un departamento que la abuela de ésta pagaba.

– _Parece que llegué a tiempo…_ – pensó, mientras se instalaba en uno de los asientos.

– Hoy tendremos un ejercicio especial para relajar y tensar los músculos de nuestros futuros pacientes. Unos alumnos de otro curso nos ayudarán – dijo la profesora Hinako, abriendo la puerta – por favor, pasen.

Varios hombres jóvenes entraron en fila a la sala. Uno de ellos se veía un poco diferente. Tenía lindas facciones, una trenza era su peinado y vestimenta claramente china. Akane no pudo evitar fijarse en él. Le llamó la atención que siendo evidentemente japonés, usara esas ropas – _a lo mejor es su forma de vestir… le estoy dando importancia a algo que no lo tiene, pero…_ – pensaba.

La distribución de parejas para practicar hizo que Akane se encontrara con su _llamativo desconocido. _

– Hola… – saludó el joven de la trenza.

– Hola…

– Soy Ranma Saotome.

– Akane Tendo – le sonrió.

En ese momento, Ranma la miró de una forma que ella no pudo descifrar. Fue como si su sonrisa lo hubiera dejado atónito – _es mi imaginación…_ – concluyó, al ver que un segundo después su expresión cambió a curiosidad.

– ¿Eres… _esa_ Akane Tendo? – inquirió.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¿La que ha rechazado a todo el mundo y tiene loco a Kuno Sensei?

Akane se molestó visiblemente. Frunció el ceño y miró al lado contrario.

– Ese tipo es un imbécil… la única razón por la que sigue aquí es que nadie supera sus conocimientos...

– Bueno… _puede_ ser verdad. ¿Y qué me dices de lo _otro_?

– No tengo por qué hablar de _eso_ contigo, Saotome-kun.

– Llámame por mi nombre, Akane.

– ¿Eh…? – lo miró, molesta porque no había usado honorífico para hablarle. Sin embargo, un segundo vistazo la desarmó… Ranma la observaba con una leve sonrisa y no pudo enojarse – d-de acuerdo… – accedió, ruborizándose lentamente – _¡no!... ¿qué demonios me pasa?_

La clase comenzó. El ejercicio era complejo… no por nada era el último año de estudios de la mayoría, y la profesora Hinako daba instrucciones sobre una silla, de otra forma nadie la veía.

– Ranma…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Acaso se comenta mucho entre ustedes…?

– "_El mito de Akane Tendo"_, así le llaman. Todos los estudiantes del campus saben sobre eso. Estoy seguro que más de alguno se te declaró sólo para saber si era cierto.

– Malditos hombres… por eso los odio… – gruñó por lo bajo.

– Hey… no deberías meternos a _todos_ al mismo saco.

– Están _todos_ cortados por la misma tijera.

– ¿No te cansas de estar siempre enojada con mi género?

Akane dio un respingo, dislocándole a Ranma la muñeca, sin darse cuenta.

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?!

– ¡Perdón, perdón! – se excusaba, mientras volvía la extremidad a su lugar. Hizo un par de movimientos y listo, ya había pasado lo peor.

– ¿Cómo es que alguien tan torpe está cursando último año? – masculló, sobándose la muñeca.

– Oye… no te pases – le advirtió Akane, con una sonrisa torcida y siniestra – la próxima vez no será sin querer…

– ¡Casi me sacaste la mano!, ¿no sabes que yo dependo de ellas para combatir?

– ¡No lo sé, y ya me disculpé!, deja de quejarte como si fueras una niñita… – se burló.

– TORPE – le espetó en la cara.

– Imbécil… – respondió, jalándole la trenza.

– ¡Hinako Sen…! – alcanzó a pronunciar, porque Akane se arrojó con todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de Ranma para acallarlo, haciéndole una discreta llave.

– ¡Tendo-san! – llamó la profesora – ¿está todo bien por allá?

– ¡Sí, Hinako Sensei! – respondió tratando de no sonar agitada. Acercó su boca al oído de Ranma, dispuesta a _negociar_ – por favor, no digas nada… mis notas son buenas y… – murmuró.

– Quítate primero… pesas demasiado… – se quejó. Akane lo miraba, incrédula y luego furiosa. Se movió, sin embargo – me callaré, pero tú invitarás la cena de hoy. ¿Estamos?

La chica se quedó de una pieza, sin saber qué contestar. Estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza al comentario sobre su peso.

– ¿Qué clase de idiota eres?

– Aún me duele la muñeca… todavía puedo delatarte…

– ¡Ya, ya!, estamos… – aceptó, vencida – pero algo te tiene que quedar claro. Yo no peso _demasiado_.

– Lo sé – respondió.

Y Akane no supo si había sido una broma o le había hablado en serio.

El resto de la clase pasó sin contratiempos. La profesora Hinako evaluó muy bien el trabajo de Akane, por lo cual la calificó acorde a su desempeño. La chica estaba muy feliz, y de pronto se dio cuenta que Ranma la observaba... y su mirada la puso nerviosa.

– Gracias…

– Que no se te olvide mi cena. Nos vemos a las siete en la entrada.

– Claro… – empezaba a enfurecerse de nuevo.

Todos estaban abandonando la sala, y ella estaba tan absorta viendo a Ranma que no se dio cuenta que debía salir también. Cuando el joven de la trenza llegó a la puerta, se dio vuelta y clavó sus ojos en ella de tal forma que Akane se ruborizó con fuerza.

– ¿Sabes?, te ves linda cuando sonríes – le dijo sencillamente, retirándose del lugar.

La chica se quedó quieta, muda, roja y nerviosa. Apoyó su mano en la mesa, sin atreverse a dejar el lugar.

– ¿Pero… pero qué mierda pasó aquí? – murmuró, desconcertada – ¿por qué me siento así?, es sólo un chico…

* * *

– … por eso no puedo ir a casa a cenar…

– _¡Pero esto es maravilloso, Akane!_ – dijo Xian-Pu al otro lado de la línea – _vas a salir con un chico por primera vez en tus 22 años… ¡ya era tiempo!_

– Cállate, tampoco es una cita, sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra… – gruñó.

– _Di lo que quieras, pero sé que hay algo más… a mi no me engañas_, _querida_.

– ¡No pasa nada!, diablos… me voy, hablamos más tarde…

Y mientras Akane guardaba el celular en su bolso, se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba esperándola en el lugar acordado.

– ¿Qué tanto peleabas por teléfono? – preguntó, divertido.

– ¡Nada que te importe!

– ¿Por qué estás enojada ahora?

– Déjame tranquila… ¿podemos irnos, por favor?

Ranma asintió, sin perderla de vista. Esa mirada ponía a Akane en estado frenético, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, se sentía extrañamente agradada y por otro, su cerebro la prevenía: algo estaba comenzando a ocurrir en su interior.

– _Ojalá dejara de mirarme así…_ – pensó mientras suspiraba.

– ¿Ya no gruñirás más?, la comida te va a hacer mal si estás molesta…

– Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, eso es todo…

– Ok…

– Dime, ¿dónde iremos?

– Ya que tú pagas, ¿qué sugieres?

– Bueno… la verdad, no me sobra el dinero, pero mi mejor amiga me recomendó un local, dijo que es bastante "animado" y no sé a qué se refiere, pero podríamos probar…

– De acuerdo.

* * *

– ¡Xian-Pu, me las vas a pagar…! – murmuró, furiosa.

El local que le había dicho su _amiga_ era con bailarinas ligeras de ropa. El show había comenzado poco después de sentarse a comer. Akane tenía la vista fija en el plato, avergonzada y con ganas de matar a Xian-Pu apenas llegara a la casa.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Akane? – preguntó Ranma, extrañado de verla tan incómoda.

– Yo… no era mi intención traerte a un lugar así… esto es culpa de mi amiga…

– No le des importancia. Sólo son mujeres bailando con poca ropa. ¿Y?

– ¿Sólo mujeres…? – repitió, asombrada de la liviandad con que consideraba el tema – bueno… es que…

– ¡Ah!, ¡eres mojigata! – se burló.

– ¡No, idiota!, es sólo… ésta no es la cena que pensaba… – respondió, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y que incluso era una revelación para sí misma. Se calló rápidamente, rogando que su acompañante no la hubiera escuchado.

Pero Ranma no pareció darle importancia a la frase. De hecho, se veía muy entretenido jugando con la comida. Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto y la miró, de nuevo.

– A pesar de todo, debo decir que eres bastante amable – le dijo mientras comía un poco de pescado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – frunció el ceño.

– Pues, verás… pensé que no me traerías al final.

– ¿Por qué?

– Como no quieres nada con los hombres…

– No te equivoques, Ranma. Tú no has venido con intenciones románticas, por eso no tengo problema contigo – le explicó.

– _De eso se trata entonces…_

– Ahora, dime tú algo. ¿Qué quisiste decir hace rato con que dependes de tus manos para combatir?

– Soy artista marcial, en palabras simples practico el estilo "todo vale", he competido representando a Japón muchas veces y…

– ¿En serio?, ¡yo también! – exclamó, entusiasmada.

– ¿Tú…?

– Mi padre tenía un dojo… pero quebró porque ya no teníamos alumnos… por eso estoy estudiando aquí, de alguna forma lograré que volvamos a entrenar jóvenes como antes…

Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de nostalgia. Bajó la cabeza y sus manos se empuñaron con impotencia. Ranma decidió no ahondar en ese tema viendo lo doloroso que era para ella recordarlo.

Terminaron así de cenar en silencio, mientras las strippers bailaban a su alrededor, sin lograr interesarlos en el espectáculo.

Caminaron por las calles vacías de Yamanashi en dirección a la parada de autobús. Akane seguía distraída, recordando su vida en Nerima, cuando sintió que Ranma palmoteaba su espalda.

– ¿Hace mucho que no entrenas, cierto? – bromeó.

– Practico todos los días, no he perdido la forma.

– Demuéstralo.

Ranma se puso en posición de pelea. Akane, sin perder tiempo, soltó su bolso y se lanzó a atacarlo. Toques, patadas, el joven eludió cada uno de sus intentos por acertar un golpe. La chica dio un puñetazo a un poste y lo partió por la mitad, provocando la admiración en su contrincante.

– ¡Sí que tienes músculos! – rió abiertamente.

– ¡Puedo hacerlo mejor!

La chica lanzó un golpe a la cara de Ranma, quien hábilmente desvió su ataque y sujetándole la muñeca, la aprisionó con la otra mano por la cintura. Akane enrojeció hasta los cabellos, y tartamudeó un _"qué haces"_ ininteligible.

– ¿Mejor? – preguntó Ranma, con una sonrisa.

Mientras la soltaba lentamente, Akane aún estaba atónita. Cuando levantó su bolso y se lo entregó, Akane seguía de una pieza. Y cuando lo vio irse diciendo que _"vivo por allá, nos vemos mañana"_, no supo si sentirse mal porque un hombre la había _"abrazado"_, o porque ese joven tenía algo en su carácter que comenzaba a gustarle. Cualquier opción la ponía en problemas consigo misma.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :D aquí estoy nuevamente con ustedes, escribiendo algo que es totalmente nuevo para mí: un universo alternativo. Tenía ganas de hacerlo y espero que sea de su agrado ^^ por favor, cualquier crítica o sugerencia no duden en hacérmela llegar, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi **

**Sobre este fic, mi intención es que no sea el típico UA, aunque la universidad es el mejor escenario para mi idea… son jóvenes adultos, pero no taaan adultos xD sobre el carácter de los personajes, intentaré que Ranma y Akane conserven su "esencia" para que sigan siendo ellos, pero con algunas diferencias propias de la madurez.**

**Como dice Nadioshi, es cierto que Akane y Shampoo como amigas es muy raro xD pero quería hacer algo distinto, quería un buen contrapunto de Akane y además, su presencia será explicada más adelante... muajajá xD  
**

**Sé que aún debo el epílogo de "¿No lo ves?, vivo para ti" y lo publicaré en breve, estaba un poco trabada con eso pero me sirvió escribir esta nueva historia :D**

**Quiero agradecer como siempre a mis lectoras que me siguen en todo lo que hago xD Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Mari y Cristal :D realmente espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto :D**

**Asimismo, espero que a quienes me siguieron en mis otras historias, y a quienes me lean por primera vez, les atraiga y les guste :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

– Ranma Saotome, eres el hombre más afortunado de todo el campus.

– ¡Casanova!

– Ídolo, lograste lo que nadie aquí pudo: tener una cita con Akane Tendo.

Ese fue el recibimiento que tuvo Ranma al día siguiente. Dejó el bolso en el suelo mientras se sentaba.

– No fue una cita.

– ¡Vamos, Saotome!, te vieron alumnos de otros cursos y rápidamente corrió la voz. ¿Tú crees que es cosa de todos los días ver a Tendo-san abandonar la universidad en compañía de un chico?

– ¿Y más encima que la cita sea en un local stripper? Eres increíble… ¡cuando supimos que el lugar era ese casi nos morimos! – exclamó otro compañero, desordenándole el pelo histéricamente – ¡maldito, no sabes cómo te envidiamos!

– Oigan… que no… – alcanzó a decir.

– ¿Tendo-san se sacó la ropa y te bailó en privado?

– Esa chica tiene un cuerpo envidiable… ¿has visto sus piernas cuando se pone falditas?

– Y lindo busto… aunque el de su amiga es mucho mejor.

– ¿Hablas de Xian-Pu Feng? Olvídalo, para estar cerca de ella necesitas, al menos, una buena fortuna personal. En billetes.

– Dicen que la vieron salir la otra vez con un senador, se subió a su limosina y quizás dónde fueron…

– Qué ingenuo eres Aoki, ¿piensas acaso que se dirigieron al parque para declararse amor mutuo?, imbécil…

– ¿Por qué no se van a hablar a otro lugar?, tengo cosas que hacer – interrumpió Ranma, aburrido de la conversación que sostenían sus amigos.

– Claro, claro… no te molestamos más… – se alejó un poco, para luego voltearse – ¿Vas a textearla a su celular?

– Si no nos cuentas todo, nos vengaremos… – bromeó el otro joven.

Ranma suspiró mientras los demás se iban a sus puestos, cantando una canción de amor empalagosa que daba risa. Cerró los ojos, recordando lo ocurrido ayer en la tarde. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan cómodo compartiendo con una chica. Su sonrisa tenía algo especial que le llamó la atención desde el primer instante.

Ranma era un joven de 23 años que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida compitiendo para el país. Viajando por todos lados, entrenando casi los 365 días del año, si el combate libre no fuera su pasión hace mucho tiempo se hubiera alejado de ese medio. En su apreciación, las artes marciales eran todo lo bueno y lo malo en su vida. No podía vivir sin ellas, pero no le habían traído más que soledades y traiciones.

Tenía un físico trabajado que las mujeres no podían ignorar. A su paso, las chicas suspiraban sin atreverse a decirle nada. Ranma no estaba muy consciente de su efecto, pero sabía de su aspecto varonil, su trenza le sentaba muy bien y se había acostumbrado a usar ropas chinas debido al largo tiempo que pasó entrenando en ese país.

– _¿Por qué no quiere nada con los hombres?_ – pensó, aún con la imagen de Akane fresca en la memoria. Sonrió al recordar su pequeña "batalla", al menos había conseguido su objetivo de animarla… la vio tan triste en un momento que lo único que vino a su mente para distraerla fue hacerla combatir con él – _sí que tiene fuerza esa mujer…_ – pensó, recordando el golpe que desvió con su mano. O el poste de alumbrado que rompió. La pregunta era… ¿volvería a verla?, había pasado un buen rato con ella, pero eso no significaba que se encontrarían de nuevo. El campus era grande y miles de alumnos entraban y salían diariamente…

* * *

Luego de una semana, Akane estaba más tranquila en cuanto a su _extraña confusión_. Sentada en una banca solitaria, estudiaba arduamente cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. No levantó la vista de su libro, esperando que quien fuera su acompañante se aburriera luego y se largara de ahí. Eso pensaba, cuando notó que la persona no se movía. Entonces, recién se decidió a mirar. Era Ranma.

– ¡Hola! – saludó el joven de la trenza, alegremente.

– Hola… ah… – carraspeó – ¿qué haces aquí?

– Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – contestó con una sonrisa.

– Sí… perdón… – Akane enrojeció por su falta de tino.

– Este… veo que estás ocupada.

– ¡No…! bueno… eh… ¿c-cómo te ha ido? – dijo, odiando su tartamudeo.

– De hecho, a raíz de _eso_ tenía ganas de verte.

– _¿Tenías…?_ – su corazón dio un respingo – ¿por qué, Ranma…?

Y por respuesta, el joven de la trenza le entregó lo que parecía ser una entrada a un evento. Akane lo miró, confundida.

– Tengo una pelea mañana y quiero que vayas. ¿Qué te parece?

– Eh…

– Eres artista marcial como yo, y me conseguí un ticket para regalar… por eso pensé en ti.

– Pero… debes tener novia ¿no?

Ranma hizo un gesto que Akane no pudo descifrar. Pensó que a lo mejor había dicho algo malo y quiso rectificarse.

– Perdón… no debería preguntarte sobre eso…

– No importa.

Se quedó en silencio, lo cual incomodaba como nunca a la pobre chica.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?, no tengo novia si eso es lo que te preocupa… – dijo luego de una pausa, sonriendo nuevamente.

– ¡Q-qué idiota…! – exclamó, sonrojándose – ¡no me interesa eso!, es que… bueno, te pusiste tan serio…

– Mira… te lo diré porque te has portado bien conmigo – se cruzó de piernas – estoy soltero y libre. Hasta ahora, ninguna mujer me… _ha_ llamado la atención realmente.

– Ya… ya veo… – respondió mecánicamente, porque la frase "_hasta ahora"_ bailaba frenéticamente en su cerebro, como un taladro enloquecido – _qué tonta soy, no quiso decir nada entre líneas… solamente que no ha encontrado a la chica para él, eso es todo…_

– ¿Y tú, Akane?

– ¿Eh…?

– ¿Me dirás por qué rechazas a todo el mundo?

La chica frunció el ceño. Le disgustaba hablar sobre eso, cuando las personas le preguntaban era como si trataran un tema de importancia mundial. O lo hacían con tanta delicadeza, que parecía como si conversaran con una enferma. Incluso Xian-Pu la analizaba como si hubiera estudiado sicología.

Sin embargo, la forma en que Ranma le preguntó la descolocó. Fue directo al grano. No tuvo más remedio que dejar su molestia de lado y darle la respuesta que tenía preparada para estas ocasiones.

– Simplemente, no he encontrado al hombre que llegue con intenciones sinceras a mi vida.

– Claro… es fácil saber lo que quiere una persona con sólo verla un segundo ¿no?

– Ah… – para esa réplica no estaba preparada.

– Por ejemplo… ¿qué dirías de mi?, ¿crees que vengo a conquistarte o algo parecido?

– Ah… eh… – intentaba recoger los pedazos de su ironía, esparcidos por su mente – no lo creo… casi no nos conocemos, y no tendría sentido querer a una chica como yo, que no te correspondería…

Ranma entrecerró los ojos con la última respuesta de Akane.

– O sea, tratarías de _"protegerme"_ – gesticuló las comillas con sus manos.

– No sé si yo lo llamaría así… pero…

El joven estalló en una risa franca, dejando a su interlocutora sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Tú crees que un hombre como yo necesita protección de una chica? – rió, palmoteándole el hombro.

– Oye… – Akane recuperó su tic en la ceja.

– ¡Eres muy graciosa…!

– Y tú un idiota… ¿quieres decirme cuándo hablarás en serio?

– Por supuesto – contestó, levantándose de la banca – cuando tú me digas la verdad de por qué no aceptas hombres en tu vida.

– Pero… – replicó sorprendida – ¡pero si te respondí!

– No con sinceridad. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

– …

– Bueno. ¿Irás a verme entonces?, esta entrada es VIP, así que cuídala. Te la hubiera entregado antes, pero no pude toparme contigo.

– Yo… no sé…

– ¿Tienes un compromiso?

– Ah… eh… n-no… – trató de mentir, pero no le resultó.

– Entonces, nos vemos – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Akane lo quedó mirando mientras se iba, luego clavó la vista en el ticket, y por último se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. ¿Cómo iba Ranma a saber que lo último que quería era verlo?, la tranquilidad de saber que estaban en un lugar muy grande no era suficiente. Deseaba no encontrárselo más y por otro lado, quería ardientemente estar con él y saber más cosas de su vida.

* * *

– ¡Esto no está bien…! – gritaba Akane durante la cena.

– ¿Pero qué rayos…? Estás loca, mujer. Ese joven tiene algo que te gusta, deja ya de evitarlo – dijo Xian-Pu con liviandad.

– Es que tú no lo entiendes… pensé que no me lo encontraría más… o tal vez en alguna ocasión, un saludo y sería todo… pero ahora me comprometí a verlo en su combate…

– ¿Y?

– No quiero estar cerca de él…

– Porque te gusta.

– ¡No!

– Entonces, te disgusta.

– … n-no…

– ¿Me tomas el pelo?

– Él… no me puede gustar, Xian-Pu… – dijo tristemente, dejando los palillos a un lado – no me _debe_ gustar…

– ¿Otra vez tu resolución absurda de no enamorarte de nadie? – Akane asintió en silencio – ¿pero hasta cuándo sigues con esa tontería?

– ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? – ahora empezaba a molestarse – ¡ni siquiera sabes por qué lo hago!

– ¡Claro, porque nunca me lo has dicho!

– ¿No has pensado que si no te lo explico es porque creo que no entenderás? – exclamó, tirando su plato lejos de ella.

Xian-Pu suspiró, bebiendo agua calmadamente.

– Mira, Akane, hay una cosa que sí entiendo: este chico te hizo dudar, y es algo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no dejas de rechazar tus sentimientos y ves qué pasa?

– …

– Inténtalo. A lo mejor por fin tienes novio y te puedo dar consejos de sexo – dijo entusiasmada.

– Idiota… reduces todo a eso – esbozó una sonrisa torcida – oh, por cierto ¿no es mañana tu día de revolcarte con algún desconocido adinerado?

– Querrás decir _tener un rato de esparcimiento_. Y sí, es mañana.

– Yo estaré fuera por un rato… iré al evento para ver pelear a Ranma.

Xian-Pu pareció mirarla con curiosidad por medio segundo. Luego, cambió el gesto por otro diferente.

– ¡Ajá!, que te vaya bien. ¿Segura que no necesitas un diafragma?, yo te puedo pasar…

– ¡QUE NO VOY A ESO! – rugió Akane, enfurecida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane salió para cumplir con su compromiso. O al menos, era lo que intentaba decirse a sí misma, que era sólo su obligación y por eso salía un sábado y no se quedaba en casa estudiando.

El local estaba lleno y la gente se distribuía por las graderías y los asientos. Como efectivamente su entrada era tipo _"VIP"_, la instalaron en un sillón de cuero junto con otras personas que parecían importantes… y la vista al ring era privilegiada. Se sintió rara entre tanto snob junto y sólo atinó a embutirse en su asiento, rogando pasar desapercibida.

Pero de pronto, un guardia se le acercó preguntándole si era la Srta. Tendo, y luego llevándola a camarines. Ranma la esperaba.

– ¡Sabía que vendrías! – exclamó alegremente.

– Claro, te lo prometí – respondió, regalándole una sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza pestañeó, como si hubiera sido deslumbrado. Akane se dio cuenta de su gesto y al ver que continuaba observándola, enrojeció bruscamente. Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero su acompañante la detuvo.

– ¿No vas a darme ánimos?

– ¿Para qué? No creo que lo necesites… eres el gran Ranma Saotome – dijo con tono burlón.

– Es cierto, pero tampoco está de más… – explicó con naturalidad.

Akane se lo quedó mirando, incrédula, sin entender para qué le preguntaba por algo si al final no lo quería.

– Tú nunca hablas en serio… ¿cierto? – Ranma le sonrió sin responder – ¿lo ves?, así nunca conseguirás una novia – dijo, sacándole la lengua.

– Quien sabe…

La chica se encaminó a la puerta.

– Vi tu contrincante… ten cuidado… – murmuró, sin mirarlo.

– Es fácil de ganar. No te preocupes y disfruta el combate. Luego de eso, te invitaré la cena.

– ¿Eh? – se giró hacia él – ¿por qué?, no es necesario…

– ¡Ajá! ¿Pensabas que iba a permitir que me pagaras la comida alguna vez sin devolverte la mano?

– Pero… no fue así…

– Ya, ya… nos vemos más rato.

Akane salió del camarín sintiéndose extrañamente halagada. Y luego, se sintió vulnerable. Y por último, decidió olvidarse del tema antes que le entraran los nervios.

* * *

Ranma reía como un poseso, golpeando la mesa donde estaban sentados. Casi no había probado bocado de tanta risa. Akane, avergonzada, casi se había fusionado con su silla, y su rostro encendido de rubor se mezclaba con las luces del local y el color del mantel.

– Oye… no te pases – dijo la chica con su respectivo tic en la ceja – ¿podría saber cuándo dejarás de burlarte de mí?

– ¡Fue muy gracioso!

– ¡Yo de verdad pensé que te habías muerto! ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso, idiota?... ¡y encima me traes aquí a cenar!

Habían vuelto al local stripper de la vez anterior. Como Ranma encontraba que la reacción de Akane en esa ocasión fue tan _divertida_, decidió repetir la visita. Por otro lado y volviendo al presente, la razón por la que el joven de la trenza estaba muerto de risa era que, durante el combate, recibió un golpe que lo noqueó por un momento. Entonces, Akane se preocupó visiblemente creyendo lo peor…

– ¡Cuando gritaste "_Ranma, si no te levantas ahora lo haré yo de una patada en tu trasero"_ hubieras escuchado la reacción del público!

– ¡Ya te dije que no me di cuenta de eso…! – exclamó, con la vergüenza en el rostro.

– Yo me había despertado hace rato, sólo perdí la conciencia por medio segundo. Estaba fingiendo para sorprender a mi rival… ¡y tú sales con eso! ¿tienes idea de cuánto me costó no escupir de risa?

– …

Y mientras conversaban (o mejor dicho, mientas Ranma reía), las bailarinas del local se paseaban a su alrededor, buscando conseguir atención. Eso tenía a la pobre Akane con los nervios de punta, preguntándose si había sido razonable salir con él. Por medio segundo lo observó atentamente. Se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era a sus ojos, y se asustó. Enrojeció de nuevo, pero el rubor era diferente al que lucía hace rato, y su acompañante pareció notarlo.

– Oye… – dijo Ranma, luego de una pausa en que intentó dejar de reír – ya que estás estudiando terapias naturales… ¿me ayudarías en algo?

– S-si puedo… – tartamudeó.

– Verás, hace tiempo que tengo un leve desgarro en el hombro que me impide levantar bien el brazo… ¿lo ves? – dijo, mientras hacía el gesto – no quiero lesionarme más… ¿hay algo que puedas hacer?, te pagaré…

– No – contestó Akane, bruscamente.

– ¿No?

– Digo… que no me pagues, ¿cómo se te ocurre? – replicó.

Poniéndose detrás de él, tocó y examinó el área afectada. Pensó un momento y decidió que había encontrado la forma de ayudarlo.

– Cuando terminemos de comer, iremos a un lugar más tranquilo y te aplicaré un ungüento que tengo en mi cartera, y te vendaré. Verás que tu dolor se irá en un dos por tres.

– Gracias, pero… ¿por qué andas trayendo eso contigo?

– Suelo lastimarme cada vez que golpeo a Kuno Sensei, es el único momento donde realmente pierdo el control… ¡Argh, de sólo recordarlo se me pone la piel de gallina…! – se abrazó a sí misma, asqueada – ese imbécil… no me mido cuando lo golpeo…

– Realmente te saca de quicio ¿no?

– Me dice "Tendo-san, sé que tu corazón vibra por mí en secreto, es hora de quitarte la máscara y aceptar tu amor por este maravilloso ser humano"… ¿quién podría querer a un estúpido como él?

Pero Ranma ya se reía de nuevo, así que Akane guardó silencio, avergonzada. Volvió a sentarse con cara de niña castigada y bebió su jugo sin mirarlo. El joven de la trenza se mordió el labio inferior para no estallar en nuevas carcajadas viendo la expresión de Akane, y decidió cambiar el tema.

– Si te veo un día _pegándole_ a Kuno Sensei, créeme que no intervendré.

– No te necesito para cuidar mi _virtud_, si a _eso_ te refieres – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – me las he apañado muy bien estos años sin ti.

– Yo no hablaba de protegerte… ¡está claro que puedes sola!, yo hablaba de _salvar_ al Sensei…

Akane abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Ranma nuevamente se burlaba de ella. Frunció el ceño, molesta. Se cruzó de brazos, y dirigió una mirada asesina a su acompañante, que correspondió con ligero temor.

– ¡Muérete! – masculló, tirando su plato al medio de la mesa. Era su gesto típico de enojo – sabes, me enfurece que nunca me hables en serio.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió Ranma, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándola directo a los ojos – ¿eso qué más te da?

– Ah… – murmuró, recuperando sus nervios.

– ¿Decías…?

La intensidad en el gesto de Ranma hizo que la chica se cohibiera, sin encontrar respuesta a la pregunta. En realidad, ¿qué le importaba?, ¿por qué le molestaba?, las preguntas bailaban por su cabeza. Lo miró de reojo, sin atreverse a decir nada… ¿y qué podría contestarle, si ella misma no sabía?, bajó la cabeza mordiendo su rabia… y de pronto, sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Su acompañante ahora estaba al lado de ella.

– ¿Por qué te complicas tanto?

– No sé que decir…

– Yo sí. También eres linda cuando estás confundida – declaró, con una sonrisa.

Ahora, el rostro de Akane mostraba todos los colores del universo. Estaba por alzar su puño cuando le escuchó decir que iba al baño, y como se fue tan rápido no alcanzó a reaccionar. Se quedó sentada, impávida, pensando en irse y dejarlo plantado, por otra parte le preocupaba su hombro… – ¡qué idiota soy! – masculló, frustrada.

Cuando Ranma volvió, la chica prácticamente se lo llevó en vilo cuando pagó la cuenta. Mientras caminaban por las calles poco iluminadas, se encontraron con que el poste que Akane derribó la vez anterior había sido muy mal reparado.

– ¡Mira! – exclamó el joven de la trenza – estoy seguro que tu puño está perfectamente marcado…

– ¿Cómo te las arreglas para ser tan idiota? – respondió, caminando sin mirar.

– ¿Ya te enojaste de nuevo?

– No me molestes, Ranma…

Pero el aludido tenía otro de sus ataques de risa, así que Akane decidió largarse a paso ligero sin preocuparse más por él. Pero no se fijó en el terreno, que la traicionó y provocó que se doblara un pie bruscamente. No alcanzó a tocar el suelo, porque Ranma ya la tenía sujeta firmemente por la cintura. Akane enrojeció, y empezó a dar manotazos para liberarse. Pero no lo logró.

– ¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó Ranma.

– ¡Suéltame…!

– ¡Te acabas de doblar un pie, no seas insensata!

– ¡Yo puedo caminar perfectamente sin ti!

Ranma la soltó medio segundo, lo suficiente como para que la chica se diera cuenta que realmente no podía ir muy lejos con el tobillo sensible. Al instante volvió a sujetarla, mirándola con desaprobación.

– ¿Lo ves?

– Suéltame… sólo déjame en el suelo, me curaré con el ungüento y me vendaré en casa…

– Claro, ¿piensas que te dejaré hacer eso?, te llevaré lo quieras o no.

Y como Akane seguía dando manotazos, a Ranma no le quedó otra que sujetarla firmemente contra su cuerpo, aprisionando sus brazos con los suyos, grandes y fuertes.

– Quédate tranquila ahora – le ordenó sin alzar la voz – no me obligues a noquearte. Si hago eso, te llevaré a mi casa y supongo que no me lo perdonarías… ¿o sí?

– Eres un…

– Hey… – levantó su barbilla para que lo viera – es por tu bien…

Y cuando le dio un segundo vistazo, se dio cuenta que una lágrima rodaba por su suave rostro. Akane enfrentó su mirada con expresión desafiante, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a empaparse de humillación con relativa rapidez.

– No he permitido que ningún hombre me toque en muchos años. ¿Y tú me sostienes como si nada?

– No lo hago porque quiero, si eso te preocupa – respondió.

– ¡Imbécil, te odio! – exclamó, dolida – ¿por qué haces eso?

– Está bien. No hablaba en serio, realmente quería una excusa para abrazarte. ¿Así está mejor?

– ¿Qué rayos…?

– Ninguna respuesta será la correcta contigo. Así que cállate y escucha esto: no voy a dejarte aquí para que pruebes tu ungüento y vuelvas caminando a tomar el autobús, y luego camines hasta tu casa para recién vendarte el tobillo. Te llevaré hasta que me asegure que estarás bien. Y tú lo aceptarás, porque no estoy haciendo nada malo o que viole tu orgullo. ¿Estamos?

– Ok… – asintió a regañadientes.

– No llores… aunque así también te ves linda… – dijo con cierta dulzura, secándole una mejilla a la pobre chica, que ya se había rendido.

Acomodándola en su espalda, la llevó. Y Akane comenzó a preguntarse cómo evitar lo que ya se había arraigado en su corazón.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Y todos :D he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado :D**

**Comentarios sobre el mismo?, bueno… Akane está claramente rechazando el "clic" que hizo con este joven (XD) pero… quien sabe cuánto tiempo podrá evitarlo, por otro lado… qué la hizo actuar así?, interrogantes, dudas xD**

**Gracias como siempre a Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Yumita, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, Cami **

**Besos, nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Akane estaba sentada en el comedor de su departamento con el pie apoyado en la rodilla de Ranma, quien pacientemente lo envolvía con el vendaje. Una vez terminó, puso una tobillera elasticada para mantener firme la zona, y listo, lo peor ya había pasado. Akane lo observaba en silencio mientras recibía la atención, y se preguntaba por qué había permitido que todo esto pasara. Ahora no sólo había sido _"abrazada"_ por un hombre, además la había _cargado_ a casa, había _entrado_ con ella y le _vendaba_ un pie. Cuatro humillaciones en un día. Y encima de todo, la vio _llorar_, algo que ni siquiera Xian-Pu podía decir. Sentía que sus debilidades habían sido expuestas como un libro abierto a alguien que apenas conocía, aunque su intuición le indicara que esta persona no se aprovecharía.

Lo miraba de reojo cuando Ranma bajó su pie al suelo, con expresión satisfecha.

– ¡Perfecto!, no tendrás problemas con el vendaje. Trata de no caminar hasta el lunes y ten por seguro que sanarás muy rápido.

– Lo hiciste muy bien… – murmuró, con cierto asombro – ¿dónde aprendiste?

– Es obvio – se encogió de hombros – he practicado artes marciales desde que tengo uso de razón. Vendarme es lo primero que aprendí. Por eso estoy especializándome en hierbas medicinales.

– Entiendo, así que eso es lo que estudias… dime, y si sabes todo eso… ¿por qué quieres que te ayude con tu hombro?

Ranma ladeó la cabeza, y Akane bajó la mirada, temerosa de que sus nervios la traicionaran de nuevo.

– Creo que eso lo harás mejor que yo, por algo llevas años estudiándolo.

– Sí, pero… la práctica…

– Puedes empezar conmigo.

Akane volvió a mirarlo, confundida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Te lo iba a preguntar después… pero ya ni modo – tomó otra silla y se sentó frente a ella – ¿quieres trabajar conmigo?, necesito alguien con conocimientos como los tuyos, después de mis combates debo recuperarme rápido y… bueno, creo que eres la persona idónea para eso. Te servirá como práctica profesional… ¿qué dices, Akane?

– Eh… pero, tú no me _necesitas_ _a mí _para eso…

– Mira, es incómodo vendarse y curarse las heridas uno mismo… antes de conocerte ya buscaba a alguien, pero nos topamos en esa clase y… – le sonrió – no creas que te lo pido sólo por ser tú…

– ¿Eh? – la chica sintió que de nuevo Ranma se burlaba de ella – idiota…

– Hablo en serio. ¿Quieres?

– Yo… no sé…

– Piénsalo... aunque no veo por qué. Ya me conoces, puedes reintegrarte al mundo de las artes marciales… podrías ver la forma de levantar tu dojo de nuevo…

Esa última frase la pronunció con cuidado. Sabía que era un tema delicado para su interlocutora, pero por otro lado era el enganche perfecto. Efectivamente, Akane apretó los puños dejando ver su frustración contenida. Ranma se sorprendió de ese gesto, la vez anterior sólo la vio triste.

– No.

– Oye… – frunció el ceño – ¡ni siquiera lo pensaste!

– Lo lamento. Busca otra persona – murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior. No podía decirle que lo rechazaba para no tener que verlo más, y seguir exponiéndose de esa forma con él.

– ¿Eres así de necia siempre?, y me llamas idiota a mí…

– Cállate.

– ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo… es eso? – dijo mirándola con cierto dejo de tristeza.

– ¿Eh…? – Akane dio un respingo al ver su expresión – no… no es eso…

– Dijiste que todo iría bien mientras no viniera con intenciones románticas. Y eso he hecho, entonces ¿por qué no?

Ranma había dado en el blanco con un punto muy importante. Efectivamente, ante ese argumento no había mucho que decir.

– No… puedo permitir que te me acerques más… – murmuró a regañadientes.

– Si quieres me alejo un poco… – bromeando, hizo ademán de correr la silla.

– Tú nunca hablas en serio… – entrecerró los ojos – ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?

– Akane… – sonrió incómodo, mirando el suelo – tú tienes un gran problema, y yo no tengo la culpa de eso. Sólo te pido que trabajemos juntos. Relájate un poco. No puedes pensar que todo el mundo es _malo_, o que todos te van a _traicionar_… yo no seré así contigo.

La chica lo miraba, escéptica. Pero vio que no podía tampoco pasarse la vida huyendo de este joven que parecía, a pesar de todo y de su desconfianza, _sincero_. Carraspeó.

– Curaré tu hombro… y si te gusta mi trabajo, entonces conversaremos de tu propuesta. No aceptaré que me ofrezcas nada sin que sepas cómo hago las cosas, o qué tan buena soy.

– De acuerdo.

Girando la silla, Ranma quedó de espaldas a ella. Se quitó la camisa china con calma, permitiendo que Akane apreciara su físico trabajado que no había notado antes. Suspirando, la chica comenzó aplicarle el ungüento y luego, siguió el vendaje. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba lo ocurrido un par de horas antes, y la vergüenza volvió a su rostro apesadumbrado.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ranma la cargaba de camino a tomar el autobús. Iban en silencio, las calles mal iluminadas quitaban las ganas de hablar, y por otra parte tampoco había mucho que decir. Akane sintió que la espalda del joven era muy acogedora, e instintivamente se acurrucó en ella. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar su humillación, y permitiéndose sentir un poco por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hacía que su máscara perfecta se derrumbara ante sus ojos… pero no permitiría que nadie lo notara. Ni siquiera él, causante de todas sus actuales _desgracias_.

Transcurrieron unos 5 minutos de caminata con la quietud como guía.

Al cabo de una pausa, el chico de la trenza rompió el mutismo.

– _Akane…_

– _¿Sí?_

– _Deja de empaparme la espalda… me está dando frío…_ – murmuró

– _Idiota…_ – contestó con la voz quebrada.

– _Magdalena…_ – le dedicó una sonrisa por encima del hombro.

No volvieron a hablar, sin embargo. Hasta que llegaron al departamento, porque Ranma dejó a Akane en una silla del comedor y comenzó a preguntar dónde estaban los implementos necesarios. Cuando ya tenía todo, y antes de comenzar a vendar, le asaltó una duda.

– _Tu amiga… ¿Feng? … ¿ella no está?_

– _No…_ – frunció el ceño – _y tampoco sé cuándo vuelve._

– _Entiendo… _

– _¿Por qué la pregunta?_

– _Quería asegurarme que no estarías sola hoy… pero supongo que eso no te importa._

Y otra vez el maldito rubor alcanzaba su rostro. Akane se sentía como un semáforo, lo peor era que nunca podía saber si Ranma hablaba en serio o no. Escondió la cara entre las manos fingiendo que le dolía el tobillo para que el joven se apurara y no hicieras más preguntas.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

Y al terminar de recordar, había terminado también de vendar a Ranma. Palmoteó suavemente su espalda.

– Está listo. Es un desgarro leve, así que no te tomará más de un mes recuperar la movilidad completa de tu hombro, pero necesito que no lo fuerces para nada. El ungüento que te apliqué tiene ibuprofeno, y unas hierbas que al absorberse por la piel ayudan con la regeneración del tejido dañado. Lo hice yo misma – declaró satisfecha.

– Gracias – parecía feliz – entonces, supongo que me cambiarás los vendajes y me aplicarás esa crema regularmente ¿no?

– Así es… – suspiró, resignada.

– Eso quiere decir que debes darme tu número de celular… a menos que prefieras dejar todo en manos de las _casualidades_.

Akane esbozó una sonrisa por primera vez. No podía dejar de reconocer que la situación era absurda para ella. Pero Ranma la observaba atentamente y se veía contento… hubiera jurado que fue por verla sonreír. Sacó su teléfono móvil de la cartera e intercambiaron números.

– Ahora sé dónde vives y cómo contactarte… podría hacer negocios, ¿cuánto crees que pagaría Kuno Sensei por venir a acosarte a domicilio?

– ¡Ranma…! – exclamó, con la mirada desorbitada.

– Es broma… ¡es broma!

Pero Akane parecía en estado catatónico, probablemente imaginando lo que sería su vida si el profesor Kuno la molestara en su hogar también. Sin embargo, la risa franca y destemplada de Ranma la sacó de su agonía, y no supo si reírse con él o golpearlo por jugar así con su salud mental. Optó por quedarse muy seria y mirar hacia otro lado, pero parecía que su interlocutor redobló el carcajeo al ver su actitud.

– ¿No es muy tarde como para que estés fuera de tu casa? – comentó Akane con ironía y una sonrisa torcida.

– Tranquila… no me burlaré más de ti, ahora me voy – jadeó, aún divertido – no te levantes, conozco la salida.

Efectivamente, salió del departamento sin contratiempos. Akane suspiró, y se levantó de la silla con cuidado para ir a acostarse. No tenía ganas de estar despierta más tiempo.

Cuando entró a su habitación, se arrojó en la cama con abandono. Cerró los ojos, aún con el aroma del perfume de Ranma en las manos, y se quedó dormida inspirándolo suavemente.

* * *

Akane esperaba impaciente que Xian-Pu se despertara para almorzar. Probablemente tenía una fuerte resaca y por eso no se levantaba, pero ella no permitiría que se quedara acostada todo el día. Necesitaba conversar.

Una vez que tuvo listo el almuerzo entró a la habitación y abrió las cortinas rápidamente. Xian-Pu se retorció penosamente en la cama, quejándose de la luz.

– Levántate, mujer. Vamos a comer ahora – dijo Akane enérgicamente.

– No… cierra esas cortinas, me duele la cabeza… – balbuceó.

– ¡Muévete!, odio cuando bebes así, después no puedes siquiera ponerte en pie – mientras la regañaba, levantaba las frazadas y las sábanas para obligarla a incorporarse – anda al baño, lávate la cara y vas a almorzar conmigo. Cociné arroz y curri, me quedó estupendo – comentó con orgullo.

– Supongo que si todo lo que bebí anoche no me mató, tu comida sí lo hará… – respondió, dirigiéndose al lavabo.

– "_Ja, ja"_ – hizo una mueca – idiota. Apúrate.

Akane se instaló aguardando que Xian-Pu apareciera en el comedor. Cuando ésta llegó, se sentó y comenzó a comer, desganada. Grandes ojeras cruzaban su rostro y parecía increíblemente cansada.

– Supongo que te fue bien anoche ¿no? – comentó Akane con mucha ironía.

– Te lo explicaría, pero ¿qué podría entender una chica virgen? – observó con un guiño.

La aludida guardó silencio, ofendida. Luego de un momento, decidió hablar nuevamente.

– Él… estuvo aquí – murmuró.

– ¿Te refieres al tal Saotome-kun?

– Obviamente…

Xian-Pu dejó el plato a un lado, esta vez con una buena excusa.

– Akane, me sorprendes – declaró con una sonrisa – cuéntamelo todo.

– No sé por dónde empezar… – se sonrojó involuntariamente – me torcí un tobillo y me vino a dejar a la casa… me vendó… me ofreció trabajar con él…

– A ver… está todo muy enredado. ¿Quieres explicarme con más calma?

Así, Akane estuvo una buena media hora contándole todo lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga, que la observaba en silencio y la escuchaba con atención. Al finalizar el relato, la chica de origen chino brillaba de felicidad.

– ¡Es maravilloso! – exclamó – ¿qué estás esperando para hacerte su novia?

– ¡De qué hablas, estúpida!, eso no va a pasar – contestó con fiereza.

– Vamos, el joven claramente te atrae, tiene cosas que te gustan… ¿por qué no?

Akane la miró, y sus ojos decían "es obvio por qué no".

– Estás loca…

– Xian-Pu, estoy haciendo muchos esfuerzos por tenerlo… ahí. No pidas más.

– Conócelo. Te reto a que lo hagas. Acepta el trabajo con él y date el tiempo de saber qué cosas le gustan, cómo es en verdad, qué hace en la vida… si al finalizar ese periodo sigues sin enamorarte, entonces no te insistiré más con que te consigas un novio. Es un trato.

Akane se sorprendió. Los tratos con Xian-Pu tenían un código de honor implícito que ninguna había roto nunca, jamás. Vio que era una buena oportunidad de deshacerse de sus comentarios mordaces sobre su virginidad y decidió aceptarlo. Estaba segura que no había hombre, _ni siquiera_ _Ranma Saotome_, que la hiciera abandonar su determinación.

– Acepto, pero te vas a arrepentir – sonrió, dándole la mano y sellando con ello el trato.

* * *

Desde el momento del pacto entre Akane y Xian-Pu, transcurrió cerca de un mes y medio. En ese tiempo, Ranma se recuperó del desgarro en el hombro y volvió a combatir sin problemas. La chica comenzó a trabajar con él tal cual lo acordaron. Se llevaban bien, el humor extraño de Ranma llamaba la atención de Akane, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, el tiempo que pasaban juntos comenzó a gustarle. A veces se reunían para estudiar nuevas técnicas de recuperación que ayudaran al joven de la trenza a pelear más seguido, pero a Akane no le gustaba la idea. Sostenía que los músculos tienen su tiempo de recuperación y apurarlo no es conveniente. Ranma protestaba, pero terminaba haciéndole caso.

Akane a veces no sabía qué pensar acerca de esta _relación_ que se gestaba frente a sus ojos. Quería creer que eran simples _amigos_ (y a regañadientes), pero su corazón insistía en lo contrario. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de reconocer que Ranma jamás se le acercó con intenciones románticas, tal cual le había prometido. A veces le hacía _bromas_ extrañas que la desconcertaban, pero nunca se pasó del límite y eso le daba suficiente tranquilidad como para permitirle estar cerca de ella, aunque a veces se sentía melancólica… y odiaba esa sensación.

A veces, también, se sorprendía de su propia estupidez. Solía quedarse mirándolo cuando hablaba… su cabello negro, su trenza siempre bien armada, sus brazos fuertes, su tórax trabajado, su abdomen definido que ninguna camisa china lograba disimular. Cuando esto ocurría, terminaba sonrojada hasta los cabellos y Ranma fingía no darse cuenta… pero lo sabía.

En otras ocasiones era él quien se quedaba mirando a Akane, especialmente cuando ésta sonreía… lo cual no era muy seguido al principio, luego se volvió casi habitual.

Akane no terminaba de saber cuándo Ranma le hablaba _realmente en serio_, pero en cierto punto dejó de importarle. Decidió no cuestionarlo más, se acostumbró a que así es su forma de ser y no debía encontrarle un _por qué_.

Sin embargo…

Un día _equis_ las cosas iban a complicarse de nuevo.

Ambos cenaban otra vez en el local _stripper_ porque se les había hecho casi una costumbre. Aunque Akane seguía un poco incómoda, cada vez era menos. Y no podía negar que las mejores conversaciones con Ranma se daban en ese lugar.

– Insisto, deberías usar más faldas, tienes lindas piernas – comentó el chico con picardía.

– Claro, ¿acaso quieres que Kuno Sensei se me aparezca más de lo acostumbrado? – hizo una mueca para disimular su rubor.

– Si se te acerca morirá… – dijo quedamente, sombrío.

– ¿Ranma…? – murmuró la chica, conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

– Claro… ahora estás más fuerte que antes. ¿Has probado mandarlo a volar de nuevo?, los pequeños entrenamientos que hemos tenido han rendido fruto…

Ranma reía otra vez, y Akane se sentía tonta por tomarlo en serio un segundo. Luego recordó su determinación por no dejar que esas cosas le afectaran, y le sonrió cálidamente para desconcertarlo. Lo logró.

– Akane… ¿qué pasó contigo? – dijo Ranma luego de un rato.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Me refiero… quiero saber qué te dañó tanto para actuar así… ahora que te conozco un poco más sé que aparentas una forma de ser que no se condice contigo en realidad.

La aludida tragó, enrojeciendo de nuevo. No habían vuelto a tocar ese tema, y no le agradaba hacerlo. ¿A dónde quería llegar esta vez? ¿Era sólo curiosidad, o había algo más oculto en su intención?

– No me preguntes más por eso. No quiero hablarlo, no lo entenderías. Nadie puede.

– Eso no está bien. ¿Acaso te niegas a la posibilidad de enamorarte?

– ¿Y de _quien_? ¿De Kuno Sensei? – la pregunta pareció incomodar al joven, pero Akane decidió continuar – no me interesa. No tengo motivos para eso.

– Yo te puedo dar _mil_ razones por las cuales vale la pena amar – dijo Ranma, vehemente.

– Dame _una_ buena y te contaré por qué no quiero – desafió la chica, con una sonrisa torcida.

Mala idea retarlo de esa forma. El joven de la trenza se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se desplazó a la posición de Akane, sentándose junto a ella muy cerca.

– ¿Qué haces? – exclamó la pobre chica, casi arrancando por la pared.

– ¿Por qué huyes? – dijo Ranma tranquilamente, acercándole una mano al rostro.

– Primero dime qué haces… – rogó, visiblemente nerviosa.

– Tranquila…

Akane optó por cerrar fuertemente los ojos y arrinconarse al muro, temblando de ira por no atreverse a golpearlo y porque su corazón estaba emocionado, muy a su pesar. Sintió que la mano de Ranma rozaba suavemente su mejilla y vibró al contacto, debatiéndose entre el deseo de salir corriendo, de mandarlo a volar con su puño, de encararlo o llorar de rabia por ser tan cobarde… por otro lado, su pulso frenético hacía que le latieran las sienes, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Pero cuando sintió una caricia completa en su rostro, pensó que se iba a morir ahí mismo. El color abordó violentamente su rostro, y los labios enrojecieron. En ese momento, Ranma se detuvo. Akane abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

– Entonces… – murmuró el joven, peligrosamente cerca de su boca – ¿estás dispuesta a perderte de estas sensaciones por tu obstinación?

– Ah… – intentó articular una respuesta, que no llegó.

– Estoy seguro que no es tan malo…

Y cuando vio que la chica iba a desparramarse por el suelo, se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

– ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? – inquirió, contento.

– ¿Qué… rayos hiciste? – respondió Akane, aún temblorosa.

– No puedes echar de menos lo que no conoces. Ahora que sabes lo bien que se siente el contacto humano ¿me dirás que estoy equivocado?

– Entonces… lo que hiciste…no…

– Exacto, fue sólo para probar mi punto. ¿Qué… creíste que iba a besarte…? – rió.

Y entonces, con la ira de un volcán en erupción, una dura bofetada dio vuelta la cara de Ranma, quien quedó sorprendido porque no la vio venir, por la fuerza empleada y por la expresión de Akane, al mirarla identificó rabia, pena, y algo más que no supo descifrar. Quizás humillación.

– Idiota… – gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – no juegues conmigo… esta vez pasaste el límite. Una cosa es que nunca hables en serio y otra que te burles de mí. Yo sabía que era un error confiar… pero me dijiste que no me harías daño… no sé por qué te creí. Debí alejarme antes, esa es mi culpa.

– Oye… – murmuró Ranma, descolocado.

– Vete a la mierda – le respondió simplemente.

Y mientras Akane tomaba sus cosas para largarse, una de las bailarinas se acercó con curiosidad latente en sus ojos. Vaciló, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

– ¿Ran-chan? – preguntó.

– ¿Eh? – el aludido se dio vuelta – ¿U-chan… eres tú?

Por respuesta, recibió un abrazo apretado que le quitó el aliento. Akane, superada la sorpresa, sintió que una ola de ira la quemaba por dentro. Quería romperle la cara a Ranma, pero… no tenía por qué hacerlo – _¿por qué siento esto?_ – pensó, infinitamente confundida y desolada. Se arrepentía de no haberse ido antes.

– ¿Qué haces _aquí_? – preguntó Ranma, aún extrañado.

– Trabajo _aquí_ – le sonrió – comencé hace unos días.

– ¿Aún estudias cocina internacional?

– Sí… tú sabes que mi pasión es la preparación de okonomiyaki… – de pronto, se fijó en Akane y su mirada asesina – ¡perdón!, no sabía que estabas con una chica… – le tendió la mano – mucho gusto, soy Ukyo Kuonji.

– Akane Tendo… – respondió de la forma más cordial que pudo – permiso, tengo que irme…

– Espera… – Ukyo la detuvo – mírame… ¿este idiota te hizo llorar? – dirigiéndose a Ranma – discúlpate. Probablemente le dijiste algo insensible.

– Wow – dijo Akane, sorprendida – sí que lo conoces bien…

– Claro – sonrió – soy su ex esposa.

_Ex…_

_Esposa…_

_Ex esposa…_

Akane sintió que el pecho se le endurecía. Disimuló lo más que pudo su turbación, balbuceando una despedida. Notó que Ranma la miraba preocupado, pero hizo caso omiso de aquello, en ese momento sólo deseaba irse lejos de todo, olvidar lo que sentía y desecharlo en algún lugar… ya no quería sentirse así. No quería sufrir por él.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! muchas gracias por leerme!, me hacen muy feliz :D es lo primero que quería decir xD**

**Sé que me demoré un poquito en actualizar pero fue porque mi semana fue terrible xD cierre de mes contable, así que no tuve tiempo para nada pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**Comentarios?, creo que Akane no puede seguir "desoyendo" la voz de su corazón (qué cursi sonó eso xD) y este señor Ranma… qué rayos quiere?, hablará en serio alguna vez?, hasta a mi me confunde, jajajaja. Y sí, de nuevo todo ocurre en el famoso local stripper xD qué poder tiene ese lugar! jajajajajaj.**

**Gracias como siempre a Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D**

**Eve, espero que no sufras mucho con esto xD**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Yumita, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra **

**Besos, nos leemos pronto! Ahora sí que sí xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Xian-Pu zapateaba el suelo, furiosa. Miraba a su pobre amiga, y su expresión de tristeza le partía el alma.

– Akane… perdóname. No debí presionarte a conocerlo… es que, jamás me hubiera imaginado que sería un idiota…

– No es tu culpa – dijo tranquilamente – en realidad, todo es mi responsabilidad. No debí dejar que se acercara…

– Pero lo de la ex esposa sí que me sorprende… mira, Akane, eso no se lo puedes reclamar. Es parte de su pasado, no tiene nada que ver contigo. La otra cosa, la _broma_, eso sí que fue de mal gusto. Aunque… ¿y si fue en serio?

– Me duele, Xian-Pu… me siento traicionada… y no sé por qué, no quiero estar así, no debería…

– Acéptalo, él te gusta. De otra forma no te importaría que tenga una ex…

– Ya no sé qué me afecta más.

De pronto, sonó el timbre.

– Yo iré – dijo Xian-Pu – si es ese Saotome-kun le partiré la cabeza, por imbécil.

– No… no hagas nada, sólo dile que se vaya…

Al abrir la puerta, la chica se dio cuenta que quien estaba ahí no era Ranma. Era alguien muy bien conocido por ella.

– M-Mousse… – tartamudeó.

– Ni hao, cariño… – saludó el joven.

Se quedaron en la entrada por un rato, sin moverse.

– ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo…?

– Tener contacto con policía…

– …

– ¿No me invitas a pasar? – preguntó, hablando en chino.

– Olvídalo, no hay nada de qué hablar – respondió en el mismo idioma.

– No viajé para recibir una negativa, mi querida Xian-Pu – desplegó una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica peligrosamente.

– Ni se te ocurra tocarme – dijo, echándose hacia atrás rápidamente.

– ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué he venido?  
– Seguramente estás en Japón por negocios.

– ¿Qué tal si vengo por ti?

– Imposible. Tú no quieres a nadie, excepto a ti mismo.

– Entendiste todo mal, Xian-Pu. He venido para explicártelo. Lo que pasó esa vez.

– ¡No quiero escucharte… vete! – exclamó, empujándolo.

– ¡Cálmate y no grites!

El forcejeo duró unos segundos, los suficientes para que Akane se asomara por la puerta y viera la escena. Montó en cólera.

– ¿Pero qué rayos haces _tú_ aquí? ¡Suéltala! – tironeó a Xian-Pu hasta que la sujetó contra su cuerpo.

– Tendo, tú no tener que ver con problema, no interferir – dijo Mousse, en su precario japonés.

– ¡A mí no se me olvida que la trataste como basura, así que lárgate ahora!

– Ella entender mal.

– ¡No puede ser, ustedes hablan el mismo idioma!

– Akane… déjalo, no pelees con él – dijo Xian-Pu, con voz trémula – Mousse… tú no sabes cuánto te quise… pero no podemos estar juntos. Me harás sufrir de nuevo, y yo no quiero eso. Por favor, sólo vete por donde llegaste y yo olvidaré lo que acaba de ocurrir – le habló en su idioma materno.

No dejó que contestara, porque entró al departamento sin mirar atrás. Akane entendió muy poco de lo que escuchó en chino, pero la siguió sin preguntar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de profundo odio a Mousse que parecía una estatua, impávido ante el rechazo. No se movió hasta un rato después, cuando comprendió que la puerta no se abriría de nuevo.

– Ah… Xian-Pu… – murmuró Akane.

– Olvídalo, estoy bien – le sonrió con tristeza – no dejaré que me afecte. Tú irás de viaje ¿no?

– Eh… quizás debería suspenderlo…

Hablaban de esto porque cuando Akane llegó al departamento luego de reñir con Ranma, planteó que quería ir a visitar a sus padres.

– No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ve y espero que al volver estés mejor.

– Gracias, amiga…

– Si viene ese idiota Saotome, te prometo que lo golpearé por ti ¿te parece?

– Él no es tu mayor problema…

– Dudo que Mousse aparezca de nuevo.

– Si lo hace, por favor, te ruego, no lo escuches… recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que lo hiciste… por su culpa ahora eres un desastre de persona…

– Mejor haz tu maleta – pidió Xian-Pu, triste.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso… pasó alrededor de una semana. Ranma deambulaba por la universidad buscando a Akane en vano. Ya había agotado el recurso de llamarla a su celular, y ni hablar del día que fue a su departamento. Xian-Pu le gritó de todo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

No quería reconocer que se sentía sobrepasado por la situación. Había llevado a Akane al límite y ahora pagaba el precio de su actuar. No lo había hecho con mala intención, pero jamás esperó que la situación terminara _así_. Menos iba a imaginarse que se toparía con Ukyo y que revelaría esa parte tan oculta de su vida. Quería entender cómo se sentía Akane, qué pasaba por su cabeza, estaba muy confundido. Decidió ir a buscar a Xian-Pu una vez más.

Preguntando por aquí y por allá dio con su paradero. Pensaba que en un lugar público no le gritaría el _rosario de groserías_ que le dedicó la vez anterior cuando fue al departamento.

– Feng – la saludó, sentándose a su lado. Estaban en la biblioteca del campus.

– Idiota – contestó.

– Ok, entiendo tu molestia, pero necesito que me escuches esta vez – habló lo más alto que pudo dado el lugar donde se encontraban.

– No me interesan tus excusas, heriste a mi amiga y yo no te lo perdono – espetó, parándose de la silla.

– Espera – Ranma la retuvo de un brazo.

– No me aprietes o gritaré – le amenazó.

– Hazlo. Necesito encontrar a Akane, y para eso debes escucharme. No te arrepentirás. Creo que todos cometemos errores ¿no?

Xian-Pu guardó silencio. Lo recorrió con sus ojos fríos de ira, enjuiciándolo.

– Si tu explicación no es buena, no te diré donde está.

* * *

El barrio Nerima. Lugar donde Akane había nacido y crecido la mayor parte de su vida. Hace alrededor de un año que no iba de visita, y definitivamente no era éste el mejor momento, pero se sentía tan triste que, pensó, su única vía de escape era volver a terrenos conocidos. Durante esos días paseó por la Preparatoria Furinkan, por el parque que solía visitar, la heladería donde iba después de clases… buenos y malos recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria, y ahora no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea haber ido, pues a la tristeza se sumó la nostalgia.

Había llegado el momento de ver de nuevo a su padre. Ya había visitado a Kasumi y a Nabiki, faltaban él y su madre. Seguramente la extrañaban.

Por mucho tiempo, se sintió decepcionada de sí misma por no haber conseguido mantener el dojo en pie. Casi sintió que había llevado la empresa familiar a la quiebra. Luego, se dio cuenta que nada pasaba por su control. Era inútil buscar culpables.

Había evitado al señor Tendo por un largo periodo, pensaba no verlo hasta ser profesional y enorgullecerle. Pero ahora no esperaría más. Estaba a punto de titularse y además tenía un trabajo (con Ranma, de quien huía, pero eso no necesitaba mencionarlo).

Cuando iba llegando al lugar, se encontró con el dueño de sus últimas desgracias. El joven de la trenza estaba parado en la entrada, llevaba flores, la cara descompuesta y un dejo de tristeza muy fuerte en su mirada. Akane tragó saliva, toda su ira se fue de un plumazo al verlo... y trató de retenerla, porque realmente no quería hablar con él. Pensó que mataría a Xian-Pu cuando volviera a Yamanashi, pero eso lo vería después.

– Creo… que debería hablar contigo en otro momento… – dijo Ranma, visiblemente nervioso.

– ¿Por qué?, te tomaste la molestia de venir a importunarme a Nerima… sería injusto que perdieras tu viaje – le miró casi con desprecio.

– Oye… – replicó ofendido. Luego suspiró – Feng me dijo viniera aquí… me dijo la hora…

– Por supuesto, ¿cómo me habrías encontrado de otra forma?... – dijo molesta, pero finalmente sintió pena por hablarle así – Mira… acompáñame. No te vas a quedar parado ahí hasta que yo salga.

Caminaron en silencio rodeados de naturaleza. El aroma del bosque se mezclaba con el perfume de Ranma y Akane hizo un gran esfuerzo por no perder el seso. Las sienes empezaban a latirle de nuevo, eso no era buena señal.

Pero se concentró en el objetivo de su visita, y logró olvidar todo por un rato.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron.

– Otosan, okasan, perdonen mi ausencia. Aquí estoy – volviéndose a Ranma – por favor, saluda a la tumba de los señores Tendo.

– Mucho gusto – hizo una profunda reverencia, colocando las flores que había traído en el lugar correspondiente.

Luego de eso, el joven se apartó suavemente del lado de Akane, para darle privacidad. Decidió tumbarse un rato bajo un árbol, el viento corría muy fresco para ser verano. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido…

… y Akane le despertó de pronto. Había pasado mucho rato, lo dedujo por la posición del sol.

– Créeme, quise irme sin despertarte. Debí hacerlo pero… eh… gracias… por las flores. Son hermosas.

– De nada… – murmuró, reparando en el semblante triste y ojos enrojecidos de la chica.

– Ya estamos. Ahora, adiós.

– Espera… ¡oye!

La chica caminó rápidamente a la salida del cementerio. Ranma se levantó de un salto y salió detrás de ella, siguiéndola. Pasando la puerta, iban a paso cada vez más ligero… hasta que de pronto Akane se volvió hacia él visiblemente molesta.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¡Déjame tranquila! – gritó.

– Hey – trató de calmarla – primero escucha…

– ¡Piérdete!

De nuevo cambió el rumbo, huyendo. Casi corría por la acera, seguida de cerca por Ranma que no la dejaba alejarse mucho… hasta que él, finalmente, perdió la paciencia y aceleró la marcha tan rápido, que llegó en dos segundos frente a ella. Akane frenó en seco, echándose hacia atrás para no chocarlo. Se miraron por unos segundos, jadeando, recuperando el aliento, hasta que la chica bajó la vista, sin moverse.

Pausa. Momentos que parecieron eternos.

De improviso, Ranma la atrajo por la cintura y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza. Akane creyó que iba a desmayarse, el contacto de su cuerpo la hacía sentir tantas cosas diferentes que prefirió cerrar los ojos, declarándose vencida por la situación.

– Si te digo que soy un idiota… ¿me perdonas? – murmuró Ranma, acariciando su piel con el aliento cálido de su voz.

– …

– En realidad… no quería ofenderte, no era esa mi intención. Lo lamento, Akane. Tampoco sabía que tus padres estaban… bueno, Feng no me lo dijo. Las flores en realidad eran para ti. Perdón, me pasé de la raya.

Derrotada, Akane permitió que Ranma le acariciara suavemente la espalda. No supo cómo, pero de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho fuerte del joven, cerrar los ojos y embragarse de su perfume varonil… y lo hizo, abandonándose por completo. Estaba aburrida de huir. ¿Qué más daba su determinación de no enamorarse?, a estas alturas ya no tenía fuerzas para batallar contra su interior. Entonces, tímidamente correspondió el abrazo. Ranma sintió la suave presión de las manos de Akane en su cintura, notó cómo inconscientemente se aferraban a su ropa, percibió su respiración a través de su camisa china, e imaginó su enorme confusión interior.

Otra pausa. Algunos minutos transcurrieron sin que se movieran.

Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, para no echar a perder el momento que se había creado. El contacto físico que tenían en ese momento era muy dulce, lleno de sentimientos, de sensaciones... sin embargo, el tiempo no pasa en vano. Con gran lentitud, se apartaron. Ranma pensó que el intenso rubor en el rostro de Akane era adorable, y ésta no paraba de recriminarse por haber demostrado su confusión tan abiertamente.

– Entonces… ¿has cambiado de opinión? – preguntó Ranma.

– No…

– Pero yo te gusto. Lo sé, no me lo puedes negar.

– Eso no importa – murmuró débilmente.

– Akane, estoy aquí. Mírame – la sostuvo por los hombros con firmeza – viajé dos horas sólo para encontrarte. Sin saber si me aceptarías. ¿Qué te dice eso?

– ¿Que… tienes tiempo libre…?

– No seas necia. Es claro… me gustas mucho.

Miedo. Es lo que sintió Akane al escuchar esas palabras.

– Eso no está bien, Ranma… tú me dijiste que…

– … que no me acercaría a ti con intenciones románticas, lo sé. Cumplí mi palabra por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que he comprobado tus sentimientos… ¿qué caso tiene seguir negándolo?, la situación ha cambiado. No podemos seguir jugando.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – gritó enfurecida – eres tú el que nunca habla en serio. ¿Cómo sé yo que ahora no estás haciéndome otra de tus bromas de mal gusto?

– Oye… ya te dije que me equivoqué con eso…

– Es que no sería primera vez. Siempre me dices cosas, como que soy linda cuando sonrío, que por qué me importa si estás soltero o no, que debo mostrar las piernas… y siempre terminas burlándote de mí. Invariablemente.

– Mira, cuando estoy nervioso hablo puras tonterías… bromeo con las cosas que digo en serio. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, me gustas.

– Supongamos que es cierto… si lo fuera, yo te diría: lo siento, pero no podemos estar juntos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Sólo… olvídalo, ¿quieres?, dejemos todo como está… no hay necesidad de complicarnos.

Ranma se acercó de nuevo a Akane con una mirada tan triste, que ésta sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco. Se odió por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era _lo mejor_.

– Al menos explícame…

– Te haré daño, Ranma. Por favor, perdóname.

– No es cierto, sólo tienes miedo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

¡Ahí estaba lo que Akane tanto temía!, su mirada revelando lo que sentía. No pudo más… escondió la cara, desolada. El joven movió la cabeza, decepcionado.

– Se me había olvidado que tienes un enorme problema personal... hagamos una cosa. Me iré ahora, y no te buscaré más… pero sé que te darás cuenta del error que cometes. Y cuando eso pase, conversaremos de nuevo. Por supuesto, seguiremos trabajando juntos… pero no volveré a insistirte en nada.

Con cuidado, Ranma depositó un suave beso en la frente de Akane, quien creyó que moriría de pena por lo que estaba haciéndole. Pero era mejor _así_. Se miraron por un momento que pareció eterno, tras lo cual Ranma se fue.

Su imagen, caminando solo y con las manos en los bolsillos caló hondo en el corazón de la chica. Sus ojos se humedecieron, deseó retenerlo, deseó no ser tan cobarde, deseó superar lo que la hizo como era… pero nada de eso era posible ahora.

Lo mejor era volver a Yamanashi. Necesitaba urgentemente un mimo de Xian-Pu.

* * *

– Akane… ¿qué hiciste? – dijo la chica de origen chino mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga, que yacía en su regazo en posición fetal.

– Yo… me di cuenta de algo cuando me abrazó… no quiero que sufra por mí, es eso…

– Tú lo quieres, cariño. Acéptalo.

– Si es así… es lógico que no quiera hacerle daño.

– ¿Por qué piensas que lo vas a herir?, es imposible… tú eres muy buena.

– No es cierto…

– Tonta. No debes seguir evitándolo… debes vivir, sentir como mujer. Es hora de un cambio… – de pronto, chasqueó los dedos con entusiasmo – ¡Ya sé lo que haremos! – sonrió – iremos de copas. Una buena borrachera te quitará la tontería. ¡Vamos!

Para Akane beber no era un relajo… pero pensó que esta vez Xian-Pu podía tener razón. Al menos por unos minutos podría olvidar todo lo que tenía adentro.

Por lo que ese día, más tarde, ambas se encaminaron a un bar diferente al local stripper que solía visitar con Ranma. No iba a arriesgarse a encontrarlo… o a su _ex esposa_.

– _Su ex…_ – el sólo pensar en eso le llenaba la boca de saliva. Odiaba la situación, odiaba haberlo conocido y haberle permitido meterse como un huracán en su tranquilidad. Todo iba mejor cuando no sufría por un hombre.

Akane perdió los estribos con el licor, y bebió más que cualquier día de su vida. La borrachera que llevaba encima era tan fuerte que a duras penas conseguía mantenerse en pie, mientras que Xian-Pu, más acostumbrada, la sostenía cuando trastabillaba.

Iban caminando y riendo a carcajadas por cualquier motivo, cuando alguien gritó su nombre…

– ¡Akane-chan!

– Mira, esa chica viene corriendo hacia nosotros… ¿la conoces?

Era Ukyo. Llegó corriendo donde las dos chicas.

– Hola, Akane-chan – saludó con mucha naturalidad.

– Eh… tú eres… ¿Kuonji-san?

– Llámame por mi nombre – le sonrió.

– _¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente con los honoríficos?_ – pensó Akane, en medio de su borrachera.

– _¿O sea, ésta es la ex esposa del idiota?_ – pensó Xian-Pu, a punto de reírse.

– Quiero hablar contigo… ¿podemos?

– En realidad… preferiría que no, he bebido demasiado y vomitaré en cualquier momento… – mentía en la última parte.

– No te preocupes, sólo serán unos minutos.

– Ve, Akane – dijo alegremente la chica de origen chino.

– ¡Xian-Pu…!

– Gracias, amiga de Akane-chan – dijo Ukyo.

Así fue como quedaron solas. Akane se sentó en el suelo pues verdaderamente no podía mantenerse en pie. Ukyo la imitó.

– Yo quería hablar contigo porque… bueno, sé que le gustas a Ran-chan. ¿Él te dijo por qué estuvimos casados?

– No… no me interesa eso…

– Es que, Akane-chan… no fue un matrimonio planeado por nosotros. Él debe darte los detalles de eso, pero la verdad es que… bueno, eso fue hace varios años… nosotros somos amigos de la infancia, y… pero él nunca se enamoró de mí. Creo que eres la primera chica que le gusta de verdad.

– Tú… – ya había olvidado su nombre – ¿para qué me dices todo esto?

– Porque te vi muy afectada cuando te dije que soy su ex… pensé que Ran-chan ya te lo había contado. Sé que a ti te gusta también y… bueno, como su amiga, quisiera verlo feliz… y no lo está.

– Ah… – el remordimiento ocupó todo su corazón y su mente, mareada de licor.

– Él es una excelente persona, Akane-chan. A veces un idiota, impertinente, insensible… pero es parte de su carácter, no es a propósito.

– No sé qué decirte… – balbuceó, arrastrando las palabras.

– Sólo escucha lo que sientes… y no te preocupes por nosotros, aquí no hay temas pendientes. Imaginé que lo rechazaste por eso.

Rechazo. Esa palabra describía perfectamente su actitud. Le dolía estar cerca de él… pero le dolía más estar lejos. ¿Necesitaba cambiar, como dijo Xian-Pu?, quizás era momento de usar su borrachera a favor para darse el empujón que necesitaba. Tal vez sobria jamás habría visto la realidad tan clara como en ese momento.

Fue como si la noche hubiera dado paso al día, iluminándole. ¿Qué dolor prefería escoger?, ¿Era capaz de continuar su vida sin saber lo que era probar un beso, una caricia, una noche de pasión?, y más importante aún… ¿podía seguir eludiendo la necesidad de su corazón, que le pedía a gritos que quien le brindara todo eso _desconocido_ fuera Ranma, y nadie más?

– Eh… Ukyo… – dijo con dificultad – necesito pedirte un favor…

* * *

Era una locura. La primera que cometía en su vida, y estaba a punto de arrepentirse. Tras varios cafés y un sándwich de por medio, estaba muy cerca de la sobriedad y, por consiguiente, devolverse a su casa… pero no, cumpliría su cometido. Era hora del cambio.

Tocó el timbre. Tras unos segundos de espera que fueron eternos y agónicos, Ranma abrió la puerta. Petrificado, no se movió de la impresión que le causaba ver a Akane frente a él, llamando a su puerta, esperándolo en la entrada sin huir y mirándolo con ojos diferentes… interpretó, quizás… ¿arrepentimiento?

– A-Akane… – tartamudeó luego de un rato, aún sin recuperarse del asombro.

– Te quiero… – respondió, con lágrimas en los ojos – esto es una estupidez, no debería estar aquí, pero te quiero y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… toda mi determinación se fue a la mierda porque te quiero… – hablaba atropelladamente – no sé si podemos estar juntos, no sé si esto resultará, pero te quiero… hazte cargo de mis sentimientos, idiota… – sollozó, secando sus lágrimas con torpeza.

– Hey, espera…

Ranma acortó la distancia entre ambos con rapidez. Con cuidado, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó con delicadeza, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, respirando su perfume, percibiendo el ligero temblor que la dominaba, y sintió tanta ternura por esta chica que le correspondía aprisionándolo con sus pequeños brazos y mojándole la camisa, que se prometió hacerla feliz a toda costa.

Ni su pasado ni el de ella podrían interferir más en la incipiente relación que se gestaba.

* * *

Hola a todas y todos! como siempre, agradecerles que me acompañaran en este nuevo capítulo que, tal como prometí, salió más pronto que el anterior :D la cosa en mi trabajo anda más regular así que eso me permitió cumplir con mi objetivo ^^

Qué puedo decir de este cap?, bueno, Akane decidió dejar su problema de lado para estar con Ranma, luego de hacerlo sufrir por harto rato xD pobre Ranma :P el tema es que para que una relación funcione, se necesita no sólo quererse… podrán superar sus diferencias?

**Gracias como siempre a Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**Eve, as I promised ;)**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Yumita, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, aio hyuuga, KarynaD, Nicki, maxhika, mechitas123, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra :)**

**Nos vemos en un par de días para el siguiente! :D saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

No era tan tarde. Akane estaba sentada en el _living_ del departamento de Ranma, sorprendida porque no era como lo imaginaba. Era sencillo, pero bien decorado. Acogedor.

El dueño de casa apareció con una silla y la colocó frente a ella, sentándose. La escrutó un momento, inquieto.

– Akane… ¿por qué sigues llorando?

– Es… mi periodo, o que aún sigo algo ebria… o ambas… – contestó, avergonzada.

En realidad, había una tercera razón que no mencionó: lo vulnerable que se sentía ahora ante él, le daba mucho miedo exponerse así. Pero había tomado una decisión, y no se echaría atrás habiendo llegado tan lejos. Sin embargo, las lágrimas eran la última manifestación de la coraza que había creado para su mundo, en el que Ranma se había colado.

– Eres una Magdalena… – le sonrió el joven, secándole la mejilla con su mano – ¿quieres un café?

– No… Kuonji-san ya me dio demasiados… – dijo, frotándose la cara con la blusa.

– ¿Estuviste con U-chan?

– De cierta forma, conversar con ella me impulsó a venir contigo… – Ranma entrecerró los ojos, sin entender – ella me explicó algo de su matrimonio…

– Espera – interrumpió – ¿no querías aceptarme porque estuve casado con ella?

– No… no es eso… bueno, no sé cómo explicarte… me dio miedo… – hablaba con gran dificultad – creí que si tenías una ex a lo mejor habían temas no resueltos con ella… a lo mejor ella sufrió… yo no quiero sufrir… además, como no me lo habías contado… también creí que no confiabas en mi… por otro lado…

– ¿Pensaste en todas esas cosas cuando escuchaste la frase _ex esposa_? – preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Akane asintió en silencio. Entonces, la carcajada bien conocida de Ranma llenó todo el living del departamento. Era una risa campaneante, casi contagiosa. Y en ese momento, Akane reafirmó para sí lo mucho que quería esa alegría en su vida.

– Mira… U-chan siempre ha sido mi amiga, incluso cuando estuvimos casados. Todo fue producto de un arreglo que hizo mi… mi padre… – pronunció la última palabra casi con desagrado – con el padre de U-chan. Tú sabes, esa tradición estúpida de antaño donde se arreglaban los matrimonios.

– Cla… claro… – tartamudeó. Si él se enterara cuán bien lo sabía…

– Nos conocemos desde niños, y cuando teníamos 17 años nos casamos. Pero fue porque… – vaciló – bueno… yo acepté para ayudarla a ella… es complicado de explicar…

– Entiendo… no lo hagas si no puedes, yo te comprendo…

– A mí ya me iba muy bien representando a Japón… y luego, mi padre decide apurar las cosas… me dijo que tenía una deuda de honor… que el negocio del Sr. Kuonji iba muy mal… y luego U-chan me dijo que… yo no quería herirla, era muy joven, tal vez no fue una buena decisión.

– Kuonji-san dijo que nunca te enamoraste de ella…

– Vaya… – sonrió con tristeza – yo la quiero mucho, pero sólo como amiga. Intenté verla como mujer y no pude. Al final, ella decidió que nos separáramos. Fui bastante cobarde, no quería que sufriera por mi culpa y gracias a eso… terminé haciéndole daño igualmente… pero te prometo, Akane, que no fue intencional…

– Yo creo que fuiste muy dulce con ella si trataste de protegerla…

– Gracias.

Silencio, que se prolongó por unos minutos.

– Ranma… dime algo – hablaba lentamente – ¿por qué yo?

– ¿Eh? – frunció el ceño – ¿a qué te refieres?

– Verás… es que no lo comprendo. Sé que soy atractiva, pero no soy simpática con los hombres, tengo mal humor, no coqueteo, soy arisca... nadie había intentado estar conmigo como tú lo hiciste, siempre dejaron de molestarme muy pronto… pero tú no, así que dime ¿por qué te gusto, Ranma?

– _Esa_ es la pregunta más idiota que he escuchado en la vida – respondió, muy serio.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces, asustada porque en contadas ocasiones lo había visto molesto.

– Es que…

– Es que estás equivocada. Es como si yo te preguntara por qué me quieres a mí, siendo que tantos hombres te persiguieron durante estos años. No sea necia… ese tipo de cosas no se pueden explicar.

– Bueno… tal vez tienes razón… – dijo bajando la mirada – pero…

Ranma ladeó la cabeza, pensando que tal vez fue un poco duro con ella. Con una mano, le acarició la barbilla.

– Si te sirve de algo, tienes una sonrisa que me encanta – dijo con dulzura.

Para complacerlo, la chica desplegó ese gesto favorito de Ranma, mostrando todos sus dientes. Los ojos se iluminaron, y un ligero rubor le tiñó las mejillas. El joven pensó que se veía adorable.

De pronto, se fijó en la hora. Eran cerca de las 10pm.

– Iré a dejarte a tu departamento.

– No, gracias.

– ¿Cómo que no?

– Es que no lo necesito.

– Necia.

– Sí. Y por eso me voy sola – le sonrió.

– ¿Por qué…?

– Porque necesito estar sola y pensar, antes que Xian-Pu me acorrale con preguntas.

– Eres terrible… – suspiró – al menos permíteme llevarte a tomar el autobús…

– De acuerdo…

Dicho y hecho, encaminaron sus pasos a la parada más cercana. Como era verano no hacía frío, pero corría un ligero viento que movía la falda de Akane, provocando que Ranma se distrajera mirándole las piernas sin poder evitarlo.

Al llegar, se sentaron. Estaban absolutamente solos.

La oscuridad de la noche sólo era interrumpida por la luna, que iluminaba coincidentemente el rostro de Akane. Sus ojos brillaban, de esa forma especial que a él tanto le gustaba. Se giró hacia ella, clavándole la mirada. La chica se dio cuenta, y no fue capaz de eludirlo. Cayó en el mismo hechizo que los envolvía.

Pestañeó lentamente, como si le costara creer que estaba comenzando a vivir un romance, algo que renegó por años y que jamás quiso experimentar… hasta ahora.

Se sentía nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarse… no quería decepcionarlo con su falta de mundo. Tampoco quería acobardarse, a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro aún le decía que "estaba a tiempo de huir". Siempre era más seguro estar sola.

Pero había decidido arriesgarse a vivir el amor, aunque saliera herida.

Aprovechó que estaban sentados y muy cerca para extender los brazos y colgarse de su cuello con abandono, escondiendo la cara, sintiéndose extrañamente protegida.

Ranma, algo sorprendido, la recibió abrazándola por la cintura, acariciando sus caderas, concentrado en sentir el ritmo agitado de su respiración. Su cuerpo menudo despertaba en él primitivos instintos de deseo y protección, pero sabía que era muy pronto como para entrar en esos terrenos. Por el momento, debía hacer sentir a Akane que no se había equivocado al aceptarlo en su vida. No iba a espantarla de nuevo como esa ocasión en el bar stripper.

Con delicadeza, le acarició la espalda imprimiendo cierta presión, como demostrándole que ya no estaba _sola_. Ahora ambos estaban juntos en algo _nuevo_.

Akane sentía su pulso frenético bailarle en el cuerpo y estaba segura que Ranma también podía darse cuenta de la forma en que su corazón latía por él. Pero incluso ahora, tenía miedo.

El joven la apartó con delicadeza para apreciarla mejor, e inconscientemente se mojó los labios al verla, esos ojos brillantes y enrojecidos le miraban con ternura y algo de… ¿temor?, pero no hacia él… comprendió inmediatamente que se sentía vulnerable en su presencia, y sabía que eso sería algo difícil de cambiar, pero al notar esto apreció aún más el esfuerzo que significaba para ella abrir su mundo para él.

Ranma acercó su boca con cuidado, tanto que sus respiraciones se sincronizaron. Rozó los labios de Akane con cuidado, percibiendo lo suaves que estaban… pero no se quedó. Se trasladó a su frente y la besó, dejando a la chica expectante.

– C-creí que ibas a…

– ¿Eso quieres?, no sé si deba hacerlo… la última vez que intenté besarte, me abofeteaste y luego te fuiste por una semana a dos horas en tren de aquí…

Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

– Entonces… ¿en esa ocasión realmente ibas en serio?

– Así es… – le sonrió.

– Yo…

A lo lejos, el autobús venía acercándose. Ranma lo vio, y algo decepcionado, lo señaló. La chica comprendió y correspondió el gesto, mirándole también con tristeza. El bello momento se rompía para dar paso a la inevitable separación momentánea.

– Cuando llegues a casa, envíame un mensaje al móvil.

– Ok, pero estaré bien.

– ¿Nos vemos pronto?

– Sí… – contestó, sonrojada.

Akane caminó para subirse al autobús. Mientras subía, se giró para ver por última vez a Ranma… le sonrió, demostrándole con la mirada cuán ansiosa estaba de que pronto se juntaran de nuevo. Y el joven le correspondió el gesto, agitando levemente la mano. Quedó solo, sentado en la parada de autobús, pensando en cómo había cambiado su suerte. Jamás había encontrado una chica como Akane. Le encantaba que fuera ruda, autovalente, decidida y al mismo tiempo tan frágil, dulce y delicada. Esos aspectos escondidos de su persona lo cautivaban, como ir descubriendo un tesoro enterrado. Sólo faltaba algo por saber… ¿qué había motivado a la chica a crear un escudo tan duro para su vida?, debía tener paciencia… y no presionarla, pero ¿de qué forma iba a saber bien cómo tratar una chica si su madre no había estado con él?...

Ranma tragó saliva. En algún momento debía enfrentarse a su padre por ese hecho, pero eso podía esperar. No había vuelta atrás en ese asunto.

Akane, por su lado, iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras hacía el viaje de regreso a su casa. Aún estaba nerviosa, todo era nuevo para ella. Pero a pesar de sus miedos y resquemores, se sentía de alguna forma orgullosa de sí misma. Como si de a poco estuviera superando aquél incidente que la llevó a ser quien era. Sintió que Ranma había levantado su coraza y había visto dentro de su alma y eso, aparte de destrozarle los nervios, la hacía sentir extrañamente halagada. Sí, él era el único que podía hacerla abandonar su determinación de no enamorarse de nadie.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Akane volvió a la casa, estuvo horas y horas contándole a Xian-Pu todo lo que sentía, lo confundida que estaba, el miedo, y a la vez el orgullo, el amor incipiente, la seguridad, el deseo… su amiga la escuchaba con atención y en silencio, no quería interrumpir su sinceridad con preguntas banales. En esa ocasión, fue muy cautelosa y Akane lo agradeció internamente.

Unos días después, ella y Ranma por fin lograron ponerse de acuerdo para juntarse. El joven había tenido un combate y estuvo entrenando más que nunca, Akane por su lado tuvo varios exámenes, y todo eso impidió que se vieran antes… pero igual hablaban por celular, se mandaban mensajes de texto, la comunicación fluía a pesar de todo.

Acordaron juntarse en la entrada de la Universidad e ir a visitar a Ukyo, para agradecerle su intervención indirecta.

Akane ya estaba en el lugar acordado esperando, cuando divisó a un viejo conocido acercándose hacia ella. Su rostro se desfiguró y su corazón bombeó sangre al cuerpo con locura. Se dio cuenta que había pasado más de un año sin saber de esta persona que ahora la miraba con rabia evidente en sus ojos.

– ¡Akane! – exclamó, furioso.

– Ryoga onii-san… – saludó con tristeza.

El joven quedó de pie a centímetros de ella, inyectando en su postura la ira que le consumía.

– ¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste?

– No tenía caso, tu sentido de orientación es nulo… no habrías llegado a tiempo.

– Eres una… – masculló, pero se detuvo antes de pronunciar la palabra final. En vez de eso, se mordió el puño y prosiguió – me hubieras amarrado, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

– Perdóname, ya ha pasado más de un año…

– ¿Qué te perdone…? – exclamó, con los ojos desorbitados

– Por favor… escucha…

– ¡Cállate!... – gritó, tomando a Akane por los hombros y zamarreándola como un loco – ¡Por tu culpa no pude despedirme del hombre que me crió como su propio hijo… eres una maldita egoísta! – casi escupió, mientras lágrimas bañaban su rostro varonil.

– ¿Y tú crees que a mí no me dolió nada la muerte de mi padre…? – replicó, acompañando el llanto del joven con el suyo.

A estas alturas, la escena estaba siendo observada con atención por el resto de los alumnos, que prácticamente tomaban asiento para mirar el espectáculo. Akane se soltó del agarre bruscamente, y dirigió un vistazo asesino a los espectadores, quienes rápidamente se dispersaron por el campus. El genio de Akane Tendo era casi tan famoso como sus reiterados rechazos a los hombres que la rondaban.

La chica secó su rostro con torpeza y miró a Ryoga, que seguía desfigurado de ira.

– Te suplico que me escuches… no era mi intención dejarte fuera del funeral, simplemente no pude… estaba en shock. Por favor, no me culpes por eso. Siempre fuiste como un hermano mayor para mí, y cuando…

– Y tú sabes bien que... estaba tan enamorado de ti, y tú… cómo pudiste… ¡cómo pudiste dañarme así sabiendo cuánto te amo!

Ranma estaba cerca desde hace un rato, escuchando sin intervenir. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando vio el zarandeo, pero se contuvo al ver que fue breve y que no dañó a la chica. Le llamó la atención profundamente el hecho de que Akane no se defendiera, sabía que tenía fuerza suficiente para evitarlo o apartarse, aunque con darle una mirada al joven sabía que era un peleador y muy fuerte. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo…? necesitaba a toda costa descubrirlo. Pero cuando escuchó la frase de amor de parte del desconocido, una ola de furia le sacudió el cuerpo. Avanzó unos pasos, los suficientes como para que lo vieran claramente. Akane imaginó que esto podía ocurrir, pero rogaba en su interior que no pasara. Fue inútil, claro.

– Ranma… – murmuró, descolocada.

– ¿Me explicarías lo que pasa? – pidió el aludido, con cara de póquer.

– ¿Quién eres tú para pedir nada? – preguntó Ryoga, furioso.

– Primero, no vuelvas a tocarla. Akane es _mi_ _chica_, como le pongas otra vez un dedo encima te mataré – le amenazó sin alzar la voz, pero su rostro y la mandíbula apretada le daban un aspecto aterrador.

Akane, demasiado histérica como para darse cuenta de la frase que usó Ranma para referirse a ella, se asustó de verlo así, pues ni siquiera en sus combates parecía un demonio como ahora. Tragó saliva, definitivamente asustada. No temía por su integridad física, tenía miedo de que algunos detalles de sí misma salieran a la luz ahora, que no era el momento de dar explicaciones.

Ryoga, con el rostro desencajado, se volvió hacia ella.

– ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – gritó.

– Eso no te importa, mi vida personal no le pertenece a nadie… por favor, vete ahora onii-san, ya me disculpé demasiado contigo. Si no quieres perdonarme, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer – pidió la chica con inmensa tristeza.

– ¿Estás loca?, tú no puedes hacer eso – replicó Ryoga.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – preguntó Ranma, con tono desafiante.

– Porque ojisan… el padre de Akane, quería que yo fuera su esposo – le respondió, con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo en el rostro.

Ranma recibió la contestación como un latigazo. Se volteó hacia la chica.

– ¿Ese es tu gran secreto?, ¿no aceptabas salir con nadie porque tu padre tenía alguien con quien casarte?

– ¡No! – exclamó – y tú onii-san, siempre supiste que yo no iba a ser tu esposa, y se lo dije muchas veces a otosan, ese compromiso nunca se declaró, por lo tanto no fue válido, ni siquiera existió… siempre fuiste, eres y serás mi hermano mayor – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

– Ya me enteré que no quisiste respetar esa parte de su testamento. Eres la vergüenza de la familia Tendo, por eso te viniste tan lejos de ellos con esa amiga _fácil_ tuya ¿no?

La bofetada que Ryoga recibió se escuchó en todo el mundo. Ranma quedó de una pieza. Akane se quejó instantáneamente, su mano yacía inerte al lado de su cuerpo.

– No vuelvas a hablar así de Xian-Pu, ella ha sido mejor hermana que Nabiki – murmuró, furiosa – ¿crees que no me imaginé que ella te vendió mi dirección?... diablos, olvidé esos huesos duros que tienes…

– ¿Supongo que aprendiste de sus costumbres no?

– Mejor lárgate, idiota – le amenazó Ranma.

Akane sujetaba la mano adolorida contra su cuerpo. Ryoga se fue sin despedirse, pero antes alcanzó a dirigirle una mirada de alto desprecio a la chica, quien al verlo se sintió tan avergonzada que inconscientemente se escondió ligeramente detrás de Ranma, y éste último por supuesto no sabía qué pensar acerca de todo lo que había visto y oído. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver a la chica refugiada en su espalda. Casi le dio risa. Pero claro, no era el momento propicio para eso.

– ¿Akane…?

– Perdón, Ranma… no quería que vieras esto.

– Si vamos a estar juntos, supongo que de a poco sabremos todo el uno del otro ¿no? – se volteó para mirarla, la vio nerviosa y decidió acariciarle los hombros – ¿me contarás entonces lo que está ocurriendo?

– Es que… es complicado… – murmuró, acariciando su mano lastimada.

– Oye…

– Gracias… por ayudarme a que se fuera… él no es malo, es sólo que está muy enojado conmigo.

– Así vi, cuando te sacudió estuve a punto de… – y no pudo seguir, pues el sólo hecho de recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre de nuevo.

Akane clavó sus ojos en él, le costaba creer que alguien estuviera dispuesto a tanto por ella… y en respuesta, ni siquiera era capaz de contarle qué estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía miserable. Ranma notó que algo andaba mal.

– Entonces… ¿no quieres contarme?

– No es eso… te dije, es complicado…

– A ver, Akane. Quiero olvidarme de todo lo que escuché y sólo obtener una verdad única que provenga de ti. Estoy a punto de sacar muchas conclusiones y no quiero, porque realmente deseo que seas tú quien me aclare todo.

– Lo sé… pero…

Celos. Hace rato que venían molestándole los celos que sentía de, prácticamente, ser el único en escena que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Además, cuando vio a Ryoga tocarla… creyó que iba a reaccionar como un loco. Intentó controlar su ira, pero era cada vez más grande.

– ¿Me vas a decir que ese tipo tiene más derecho a recibir una explicación de tu parte que yo? – le habló casi sin pensar.

– ¿Qué dices, Ranma? – respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

– He respetado por demasiado tiempo tus rarezas, pero ya es tiempo de que hablemos como corresponde.

– ¿Qué te has creído para hablarme así…? Y ¿cómo que "_tus rarezas"_? – exclamó la chica.

– ¿Crees que ha sido muy fácil perseguirte sin llegar a acosarte?, ¿o piensas que cuando te fuiste a Nerima no me volví loco…? ¿Y aún así no eres capaz de decirme qué ocurre?

– Ranma… – murmuró, con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

– No has sido justa conmigo… te di tu espacio, no te pregunté nada por un tiempo, esperando que en algún momento hablarías conmigo con la verdad por delante. ¿Quieres saber por qué necesito tanto que me cuentes qué te pasa?, es simple: si no lo haces, no sé cómo nuestra _relación_ podría resultar. No puedo entenderte. No conozco tu pasado, no sé qué te motiva a actuar como lo haces, y sin embargo me cautivaste… pero sabes, eso no es suficiente para que estemos juntos…

Ranma se agarró la cabeza desesperado y dio un par de pasos por la acera, mirando el cielo. Akane, aún sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Se sentía enfurecida con él por tratarla así… sin embargo, también tenía razón. El remordimiento se hizo presente. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir, tal como temía.

– Si no quieres seguir… lo entenderé… – dijo con un hilo de voz trémula.

– Yo no dije eso…

– Perdóname… a Ryoga lo conozco desde que era niña, por eso le debía una disculpa…

– Claro, su relación es algo que no entenderé, pero…

El joven apretó los puños. Su rostro denotaba infinita frustración, y a Akane se le ocurrió una idea.

– Oye… ¿estás celoso de Ryoga onii-san? – preguntó, con expresión casi divertida.

– Por supuesto… estoy _horriblemente_ celoso, se lo dije… tú eres mía – respondió sin pensar.

Esa posesión que tomaba Ranma de su persona la descolocó, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura… se sentía feliz a pesar de la extraña situación. Ranma la miró de repente, y la descubrió contenta. Esa sonrisa que tanto le hipnotizaba estaba ahí, desplegada para él, y fue tal la ternura que lo invadió… no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa por el momento, sólo deseó disfrutar.

Akane no quería reñir con él… ¡estaban recién empezando _algo_ y ya tambaleaba por culpa de su pasado…! aunque Ranma se sentía celoso, al menos era justificado. Su terquedad, no. Con lentitud, se acercó a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo. Entonces, alzó los brazos y lo rodeó por el cuello, colgándose de él con toda su fuerza, descansando los pies en el aire de tal forma que uno de sus zapatos cayó al suelo. Ranma, sorprendido de nuevo, sólo atinó a abrazarla, sujetándola para que descansara los brazos y no se lastimara más la mano con la que abofeteó a Ryoga. Ahora, no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle, porque una vez pasada la rabia de sus celos, pensó que había exagerado un poco en su reacción.

– Oye… Akane…

– Te contaré todo lo que pueda, no sé por dónde empezar, pero… lo intentaré… te mereces saber, Ranma… – respondió, aún colgada de él.

– Gracias…

– No quiero recordar esto, por eso no lo hablo nunca, pero… yo… creo que mi padre murió por culpa mía…

* * *

**Hola! :) me demoré un poco más esta vez porque, de nuevo, no he tenido tiempo para nada xD gracias por la paciencia :) y entramos a la recta final de la verdad sobre Akane… qué será?, qué pasará? xD y Ranma no se queda atrás, también tiene sus problemas… tenía ganas de que fuera medio extremista xD este cap es más descriptivo que nada, pero el próximo… emociones a flor de piel y por montones xD**

**Gracias como siempre a Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Lin23radio, Yumita, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, linaakane, aio hyuuga, KarynaD, Nicki, maxhika, mechitas123, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra :)**

**Nos vemos en un par de días para el siguiente! :D saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sentados en una banca en medio del parque, Akane y Ranma bebían sendos cafés que este último había comprado. Ninguno se encontraba de ánimo para ir a un lugar más apropiado y por otra parte, ahí estaban solos y podían conversar sin preocuparse de que los escucharan.

Ranma había vendado la mano de la pobre Akane, que se había hinchado un poco a causa de los durísimos huesos de Ryoga. Pero no era grave, con el famoso ungüento hecho por ella misma pronto estaría como nueva.

Akane suspiró tras darle un nuevo sorbo a su café. Con los ojos cerrados, hacía el recorrido mental de todos los hechos que venía evitando desde hace años. Sorprendida, notó cuán frágil era su memoria, al darse cuenta que muchas memorias estaban cubiertas por la bruma del tiempo. O quizás era su propio subconsciente, tratando de impedir que recordara. Ranma la observaba en silencio, sin atreverse a romper el momento.

De pronto, Akane abrió los ojos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el joven, y en ella reflejaba el dolor que sentía al escarbar en su pasado. Era difícil, pero le debía una explicación. No estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de tener una relación con Ranma, el único que la hizo abandonar su orgullo. Él, en respuesta a esa mirada tortuosa le tomó la mano sana, imprimiéndole valor en su toque.

– Trataré de hacer el relato lo más sencillo que pueda para ti… pero he pasado tanto tiempo sin pensar en esto, que algunas cosas me cuesta recordarlas… – dijo Akane, con la voz enronquecida de tristeza.

– Tómate tu tiempo. Ni tú ni yo estamos apurados por llegar a casa – respondió el joven, intentando hacer el momento menos duro para ella.

Akane suspiró por milésima vez. Aclaró la voz, y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Tal vez lo más prudente era remontarse al año en que su madre murió, cuando contaba con sólo 10 tiernas primaveras. Tras una larga enfermedad, ella tuvo una falla hepática que le impidió volver a levantarse. Akane observó el deterioro paulatino de su madre con desespero, sin comprender por qué no mejoraba con remedios y mimos como cuando ella se enfermaba. Impotente, veía como la llama de su ídolo se consumía lentamente, dejándola sola con su padre y hermanas.

Cuando la señora Tendo comprendió que estaba pronta a morir, habló con cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. La última fue Akane, por ser la menor.

– Pequeña mía, acércate – dijo la pobre mujer.

– Sí, okasan.

– Querida, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Por favor, cuida de tu padre cuando yo no esté… sé buena con Nabiki, traten de no reñir tanto… y ayuda a Kasumi, ella asumirá mi lugar con ustedes… y Ryoga… quiérelo mucho, él es como si fuera mi hijo… el varón que no pude darle a tu papá… – rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Sí, okasan… – asintió la pequeña Akane, sin comprender todo lo que escuchó.

– Cuando seas más grande, entenderás algunas cosas sobre las decisiones que hemos tomado para tu futuro… todo será para protegerte, hijita de mi corazón. Porque yo no podré estar ahí contigo… no llores, cariño – dijo acariciándole el rostro empapado en lágrimas – no por mí…

El funeral de la Sra. Tendo fue bastante concurrido, pues se le conocía principalmente por su bondad y disposición para ayudar a otros. Para Akane, fue un golpe muy duro y difícil de asimilar. En su inocencia, guardó la idea por varios años de que su madre se fue intranquila al cielo por no poder acompañarla mientras crecía. Entonces, para complacerla cuando la mirara, se dedicó a ser intachable en los estudios, simplificó su comunicación con Nabiki a lo básico pues sabía que ambas eran muy diferentes y encontrar un equilibrio era casi imposible, ayudaba a Kasumi en todo lo que podía, y sobre todo cuidaba a su padre con esmero para que mamá no se pusiera triste. El apoyo de Xian-Pu por esa época fue muy importante para ella.

_« Yo estaba muy chica para entender todo – le dijo a Ranma en una pausa – y creo que me cerré mucho con Nabiki onee-chan, pero… no puedo tener una relación normal de "hermanas" con ella, tiene actitudes que no comparto y que a veces me duelen, como el hecho de que Ryoga onii-san me encontrara aquí… obviamente ella le vendió mi dirección… ella sería capaz de negociar con su propia familia y yo… no puedo…»_

Ryoga Hibiki por su lado prácticamente vivía en el dojo Tendo desde que nació. Como sus padres y los de Akane eran amigos hace mucho años siempre estaban juntos, y debido al famoso problema de orientación de los señores Hibiki que los hacía perderse por todos lados a cada rato, Ryoga pasaba la mayor parte del año con los Tendo. Aunque él mismo se perdía también, es por eso que Soun decidió enseñarle artes marciales desde pequeño, para sobrevivir sin problemas cuando le ocurriera.

Para Akane, Ryoga siempre fue un hermano. Lo respetaba, y se lo dejó muy claro desde la primera vez que conversaron al respecto.

Fue un día de invierno, cuando Akane contaba con 15 años. Ryoga la llevó engañada a un lindo lugar, donde se declaró abrazándola fuertemente.

– Eres la mujer que quiero… estoy enamorado de ti… – dijo envalentonado por haber cumplido recién los 20 y tener unas copas demás en el cuerpo por la fiesta que le prepararon sus amigos, y el hecho de ser legalmente mayor de edad.

– Estás loco… – respondió la chica, turbada por el abrazo y tratando inútilmente de zafarse.

– ¿Por qué?, eres linda, tienes un carácter que me fascina… y sé que en el fondo me quieres, admítelo – la desafió.

– Claro que te quiero… pero sólo como un hermano mayor – clavó su mirada en él – además, no hay chicos que me gusten aún… debo terminar mis estudios antes de pensar en eso.

Ryoga esbozó una sonrisa torcida, llena de soberbia. Era un buen joven, pero estaba seguro que no había mujer que se resistiera a sus encantos.

– Te preguntaré de nuevo en 6 meses más. Para entonces ya habrás cambiado de opinión. Te daré la ocasión de reflexionar… eres la primera por la cual espero – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

– Mi respuesta será la misma, así que no pierdas tu tiempo. Lo siento, Ryoga onii-san, pero no me gustas – replicó Akane, tajante y liberándose por fin del encierro de esos poderosos brazos.

– Eso dices ahora… ya veremos en unos meses. Deberías seguirle el ejemplo a tu amiga china, que anda con ese compatriota suyo, el _principito_. Parece que ya le quitó la virginidad…

En ese momento, Ryoga se ganó la primera bofetada de Akane. La primera de muchas. Y como siempre, terminó con la mano lastimada por los duros huesos del joven, parecían de hierro y nunca vio que le hiciera efecto algún golpe. Eso la frustraba.

– No hables así de ella… – le gruñó, con la mano trémula de dolor – eres un buen chico, pero engreído y eso te costará en algún momento. Por favor, Ryoga onii-san, deja de pensar en mí como mujer y sólo veme como la hermana que siempre seré. No me gustas, lo siento.

Pero tal como el joven lo había anunciado, continuó su persecución obteniendo pésimos resultados, pues la respuesta de Akane no cambió nunca, ni en 6 meses, ni al año siguiente, ni el subsiguiente.

_« ¿Así que el idiota ese te insistió por años sin cansarse? __– preguntó Ranma, muy molesto – cuando estuvimos en mi departamento me dijiste que yo fui el primero en no rendirse pronto al tratar de conquistarte… – añadió, enfurruñado._

_Oye… ¿estás celoso de nuevo? – inquirió Akane, saliendo un poco de la tristeza que le provocaba hablar de sus recuerdos._

_Sí… – afirmó, con los brazos cruzados y cara de niño castigado._

_El "acoso" de Ryoga onii-san no cuenta, ni siquiera puedo mirarlo como hombre… es sólo un hermano, por eso no lo nombré. Para mí eres el primero… – dijo la chica, con intenso rubor en el rostro._

_Ranma la miró de nuevo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Aunque igual se sentía algo molesto. »_

Cuando Akane cumplió 18 años, el Sr. Tendo la llamó para una conversación importantísima. Es algo que venía planeando hace meses, y consideró que había llegado el momento

– Querida hija, debo hacerte un anuncio. Por favor, escúchame con cuidado.

– Sí, otosan – asintió, sentándose frente a él.

– Cuando… – le costaba hablar – bueno, cuando tu mamá estaba viva… nosotros conversamos sobre esto… claro, pensábamos decírtelo juntos pero… – trató de aclarar su voz, para que el temblor pasara desapercibido.

Akane escuchaba en silencio, dolorosamente. Agachó la cabeza para que sus ojos húmedos no fueran vistos. Al igual que el Sr. Tendo, no permitía que nadie notara su tristeza.

– Yo… ya tengo muchos años, no podré estar contigo siempre, y debido a eso y a que eres la menor de mis hijas, decidimos hace mucho tiempo atrás con mi querida esposa que tú heredarás el dojo Tendo, será tu responsabilidad mantenerlo y que nuestro nombre continúe en la excelencia del _todo vale_.

– Sí, otosan… – murmuró, con los ojos ahora brillantes, pensando en el dojo.

– Pero… comprenderás, es difícil llevar este negocio solo… okasan me ha hecho mucha falta… y yo tengo muchos años de experiencia. Es por eso que también pensamos en una solución. Querida hija, perdóname por no decírtelo antes… pero desde hace años estás comprometida con Ryoga. Para casarse.

La mandíbula de Akane se desplazó en una milésima de segundo al suelo. Su memoria comenzó a trabajar caóticamente, uniendo cabos sueltos, comprendiendo, sacando millones de conclusiones al mismo tiempo. Recordó ciertas palabras de su madre antes de morir que no había entendido hasta ahora…_ "Cuando seas más grande, entenderás algunas cosas sobre las decisiones que hemos tomado para tu futuro… todo será para protegerte, hijita de mi corazón. Porque yo no podré estar ahí contigo…"_, claro… ahora sí tenían sentido. También el empecinamiento de Ryoga por conquistarla de repente, el hecho de perseguirla sin cansarse por años… entonces, él lo sabía. Posiblemente Kasumi y Nabiki también, la preparatoria Furinkan, Nerima completo estaba al tanto de aquello… menos la única afectada, Akane Tendo. Apretó los puños con desesperación, dejando ver su total desacuerdo ante la medida tomada arbitrariamente por sus padres. Nadie podía decidir por su futuro, excepto ella misma.

– Otosan, con todo el respeto del mundo, debo decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que han tomado, incluso si fue planeada para mi bien. Sólo yo puedo saber qué haré con mi vida… así que te ruego que consideremos esta conversación como inexistente. Por favor.

– Lo lamento, hija mía, pero debes cumplir con la voluntad de tu difunta madre – replicó, con ligero temblor en la voz.

– No puedo, no estoy enamorada de él. Es sólo como un hermano mayor, lo lamento. Puedo encargarme del dojo sola. No necesito un marido para eso.

– No es sólo por ese motivo, es porque no estaré siempre para cuidarte…

– Me has enseñado muy bien a valerme sola. Por favor, otosan, no insistas, no puedo hacer esto.

– Pero hija, dale una oportunidad… Ryoga es un buen joven, ha sido casi como un hijo para mí… es excelente artista marcial, ¿quién mejor que él para sobrellevar tu carácter?, estoy seguro que si le permites mostrarte…

– ¡Te dije que no! – exclamó desesperada, agarrándose la cabeza.

Soun miró a su hija con desaprobación. Sabía que no era fácil convencerla, pero creyó que al explicarle que la decisión había sido tomada en conjunto con su esposa, la chica lo aceptaría con relativa resignación. Parece que sería más complicado de lo que pensaba.

– Akane Tendo – dijo seriamente – te demostraré que teníamos razón cuando decidimos esto. Como ya tienes 18 años, te harás cargo del dojo sola. Tú dijiste que no necesitas casarte con Ryoga para mantener el negocio, entonces… hazlo.

La chica tragó saliva, pues su padre sólo la llamaba por el nombre cuando estaba muy enojado. Pero a pesar de eso, no estaba dispuesta a tranzar su libre albedrío.

– Que así sea, otosan – respondió con firmeza.

_« ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que sería un desastre, Ranma? __– dijo con desesperación – fracasé terrible, estrepitosamente. Conseguí que el dojo quebrara por mi tozudez. No estaba preparada, no sabía cómo hacerlo… sólo me interesaba demostrarle a otosan que no necesitaba casarme con Ryoga para llevar bien la empresa… nunca pensé que me iría mal por mi total falta de experiencia. Es mi maldito error y lo asumo… – cubrió su rostro con las manos._

_Hey… – Ranma pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Akane – no te culpes por eso, eras muy joven… ¿quién se hace cargo de un dojo a los 18 años?, y sola… no, tranquila, esto no puede ser tu responsabilidad – la confortó._

_Gracias… aunque lo sé, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… – musitó, disfrutando el contacto de sus cuerpos y lamentándose por sentirse "contenta" en un momento como ese. »_

En pocos meses, los alumnos que asistían regularmente al dojo dejaron de tomar clases, y esto llevó a la quiebra el negocio familiar. Akane se culpó incesantemente por aquello, aún cuando sabía que no era responsable, su terquedad sin embargo contribuyó al fracaso. Durante todo ese tiempo, el Sr. Tendo insistió en que Akane debía aceptar el compromiso con Ryoga, basándose en que "tenía razón desde el principio al señalar que necesitaba un buen esposo para manejar con éxito el negocio familiar", pero la chica continuó rechazando una y otra vez la posibilidad de casarse.

Ryoga, por su lado, insistió cada vez que podía, sin considerar los momentos en que se perdía y aparecía tiempo después. Akane sufría enormemente de los nervios con la situación y sólo hallaba consuelo en su hermana mayor Kasumi y Xian-Pu, quienes la apoyaban en su postura. Nabiki no intervenía, mientras Soun y los señores Hibiki se reunían frecuentemente (mientras no se perdieran) para afinar detalles de la inminente _boda_, sin prestar atención a la negativa de Akane, que hacía pública su molestia de todas las formas posibles.

Un día, mientras Ryoga se encontraba extraviado de nuevo, y los padres de éste también, el Sr. Tendo aprovechó para volver a la carga con el tema del matrimonio.

– Querida hija, es momento que reconsideres tu decisión – habló con firmeza.

– No otosan, lo lamento, pero no me casaré con Ryoga onii-san… por favor, no insistas más en eso. Ya hemos tenido tiempos muy difíciles como para seguir con esa necedad.

– ¿De qué hablas, Akane Tendo? – exclamó Soun, perdiendo evidentemente la paciencia – ¿te quejas de que perdimos nuestro dojo?...

– No lo digas… – rogó la aludida, con los ojos brillantes – ya sé que es mi culpa, pero por favor, no lo digas…

– Entonces, aceptas que deberías haberte ca…

– ¡No…! ¡Por favor otosan, no voy a casarme!

– ¿Quieres decirme que estás despreciando los deseos de tu madre?

En el clavo. Akane bajó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, enterrando las uñas inconscientemente en la piel. No quería pensar que eso era lo que estaba haciendo con la memoria de su mamá. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesta a tranzar su libertad.

– Okasan no me hubiera obligado a contraer nupcias con un hombre que no amo – sentenció.

– ¡No te atrevas a decir lo que ella habría hecho o no, jovencita! – rugió – ¡Si no fueras tan cabeza dura nada de esto habría pasado…!

– Piensa lo que quieras, pero no me casaré. Es más, no me casaré con nadie, ni saldré con chicos, no tendré citas, seré como una monja. ¿Estás feliz ahora? – le desafió.

El señor Tendo miraba a su hija con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula trémula. La actitud de Akane le parecía insólita.

– ¡Porque yo soy tu padre harás lo que te diga, y tu madre si estuviera viva estaría de acuerdo conmigo…! – alcanzó a gritar, cuando sintió un dolor agudo arrebatarle el aliento.

Se agarró el pecho, jadeando, como si un caballo galopara en su pecho. Trastabilló, luego intentó sujetarse de cualquier cosa para no caer y botó los adornos del estante. Ahora, Akane entró en pánico. Sostuvo a su padre cuando no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y notó que salivaba profusamente. Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y le secó los labios, arrepentida, pensando en aceptar cualquier trato que le ofrecieran con tal que su padre se levantara… y sin embargo, sabía que la muerte se hacía presente con cada nueva respiración. Pensó en hacerle primeros auxilios… pero no sabía cómo. Intentó sacar su celular y llamar a emergencias, pero no podía marcar de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Gritó los nombres de sus hermanas rogando que entendieran su balbuceo incoherente, porque estaban lejos de donde se encontraban. Un ronco llanto ahogaba su garganta, impidiéndole articular palabras, mientras sus lágrimas le impedían ver el rostro de su padre. Maldijo todas las discusiones que tuvieron antaño y sólo quiso decirle que lo amaba, que se arrepentía de ser tan necia… y se dio cuenta. La vida lo abandonaba suavemente, ya sin dolor, dejando en este mundo sólo desconsuelo para la menor de los Tendo.

Cuando las hermanas mayores llegaron, no había nada que hacer.

_« ¿Te das cuenta, Ranma?, lo maté… ¡si no hubiera sido tan necia, si tan sólo le hubiera dado en el gusto…! __– sollozó –__ tiempo después Kasumi onee-chan me contó que otosan tenía problemas al corazón que le habían diagnosticado poco antes, y no me había querido contar para no preocuparme… no puedo olvidarme de eso… otosan murió por mi culpa… ni siquiera alcancé a disculparme… _

_Ranma no sabía qué hacer. Sus padres estaban ambos vivos, y aunque con su madre no mantenía comunicación y con su padre discutía todo el tiempo y se llevaban pésimo, no murieron frente a él, así que no sabía qué decir o cómo confortarla. Se sentía inútil ante esta pobre chica que lloraba de nuevo como una Magdalena frente a él. _

_Una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Qué tanto influiría este descubrimiento en sus sentimientos por ella?, le gustaba mucho, pero no sabía qué tan "dañada" estaba. En algún momento pensó que su determinación por no aceptar hombres en su vida se debía a su propio carácter terco, pero jamás se le ocurrió que tuviera una historia tan triste detrás. Incluso sus problemas parecían pequeños al lado de ella. Tragó saliva. Necesitaba pensar. __»_

Cuando se abrió el testamento de los Tendo, también llegó una carta de Ryoga. En ella decía que, por alguna razón, había cruzado el mar y se encontraba en un país que no conocía (probablemente era Rusia, porque describió un país extremadamente frío, occidentales rubios y letras extrañas), pero que no se preocupara por él, que se las arreglaría para volver como siempre, y que le diera sus saludos a Soun _"dile a Tendo ojiisan que regresaré muy pronto para que podamos conversar sobre nuestra boda… ojalá este tiempo te haya hecho reflexionar"_ señaló vehemente. Akane arrugó la carta contra su pecho sin contener el llanto. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle en papel lo que había ocurrido…?

El testamento, por su lado, heredaba la casa a Kasumi, unos ahorros a Nabiki y el dojo a Akane, dejando estipulado que si quería volver a hacerlo funcionar como lugar de entrenamiento en el estilo Tendo debía casarse con Ryoga Hibiki.

– No te preocupes, Akane-chan – la consoló Kasumi – no tienes que desposarte con él, estoy segura que hay algún resquicio legal que podemos explotar para que esa condición no sea válida.

– Déjala sola, Kasumi onee-chan – dijo Nabiki secamente – por culpa de su terquedad otosan falleció. Lo siento, Akane, pero es así.

– ¡Nabiki…! – exclamó la hermana mayor, reprendiéndola.

– No importa… por favor, no discutan por mi causa… – intervino Akane – me iré de aquí, iré a Yamanashi a estudiar con Xian-Pu… ya lo he decidido…

– Akane-chan… – murmuró Kasumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No te preocupes por mí… viviremos bien, trabajaré si es necesario, y de alguna forma volveré a levantar el dojo Tendo…

– ¿Así que luego de todo lo que ha pasado huirás? – interrumpió Nabiki – eres una vergüenza, no sé qué vio Ryoga onii-san en ti.

Kasumi le plantó un bofetón a la mediana de los Tendo con furia inusitada. Nunca la habían visto así. Akane abrazó a su hermana deteniéndola, mientras Nabiki las miraba con ojos llenos de rabia y desaprobación. No volvieron a verse en varios años, hasta el día que Akane, luego de reñir con Ranma, las fue a visitar.

Ryoga por otro lado no logró volver a Japón en mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hizo, recibió la noticia de la muerte de Soun. Lleno de ira, buscó la forma de hablar con Akane y reclamarle por no haberlo buscado para decirle lo que había ocurrido, pero ella ya se había mudado hace años con Xian-Pu. Kasumi no quiso darle su número de teléfono y Nabiki lo desconocía, por lo cual no le quedó otra que sobornar, buscar, incluso llegó a utilizar las influencias de Mouse (que para ese entonces ya había terminado con Xian-Pu) para encontrarla y lo logró casi por casualidad. Había tomado el shinkansen (ya andaba perdido de nuevo) y la vio en el andén. Como un loco trató de bajarse, pero el volumen de gente se lo impidió. Entonces, gritó con toda su fuerza.

– ¡AKANE TENDO!

– R-Ryoga onii-san… – murmuró la aludida, sin salir de su asombro al ver que no era su imaginación el haber escuchado su nombre.

– ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? – chilló desgarradoramente.

– Lo lamento… lo siento… ¡perdóname…! – alcanzó a decir, antes que el shinkansen partiera nuevamente.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, un año antes que él la encontrara definitivamente… y además, saliendo con un hombre.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

El café hace mucho rato se había terminado. Ya era de noche, las luces iluminaban el parque, y como era verano no hacía frío. Pero Akane temblaba, pues había desenterrado sus recuerdos y eso dolía lo indecible. Nunca había contado nada, y Xian-Pu respetaba su decisión de no hablar, sin embargo se sentía de cierta forma aliviada… como si hubiera sacado de su sistema todo lo que la hacía sufrir en silencio, y efectivamente, dolía demasiado, pero era diferente ahora. No sabía por qué, algo había cambiado.

Ranma, por otra parte, aún no se atrevía a decir nada. Se sentía desorientado.

– Eso es lo que ha pasado en estos años… – fue Akane quien rompió la pausa – mi decisión de no tener pareja fue debido a lo último que le dije a otosan antes que muriera… es difícil de explicar, pero con todo lo ocurrido no podría manejar una relación con nadie… sin embargo… – sonrió con tristeza – contigo es diferente, no sé por qué… pero no quería hacerte daño, sé que estoy herida y que… no esperabas algo así de mí, quizás…

Ranma la miró con expresión extraña. Akane era más perceptiva de lo que pensaba.

– … tal vez luego de esto decides que no te convengo, que sería más adecuado salir con una chica que no tenga tantos problemas como yo… ¿no?, tú mereces algo mejor…

– Basta – la interrumpió, secamente – ¿de qué hablas?, estás desvariando. Además, hay algo que no encaja en esta historia.

– Yo… te conté toda la verdad… – murmuró la chica, sorprendida y asustada.

– No dije que mintieras. Dije que algo no está bien… – pensó un momento – la razón que me diste para no aceptar ningún hombre no es la verdadera.

– ¡No es cierto, es como te dije! – exclamó con cierta desesperación.

– Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero es más que eso. Te opusiste a tu padre, te opusiste a su testamento ¿y de pronto decides no tener una relación con nadie sólo porque fueron tus últimas palabras hacia él antes que falleciera?, no tiene sentido. No para mí.

– Ranma…  
– Recuerdo que un día, poco después de conocernos, me dijiste _"no tendría caso querer a una chica como yo"_ y sin conocer tu historia, esa frase podría dar a pensar que tienes una autoestima muy baja. Pero no, esto va mucho más allá.

Akane sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a medida que Ranma avanzaba en su análisis.

– Cuando te fui a buscar a Nerima me dijiste _"Te haré daño, Ranma. Por favor perdóname"_ y yo creí que sólo tenías miedo… pero estaba equivocado. No vi más lejos de eso. Ahora lo comprendo todo.

– Espera… – murmuró la chica.

– Akane… la verdadera razón por la cual huías de cualquier intención romántica es la siguiente: tú crees que no mereces el amor de nadie. Lo que te ocurrió te hizo pensar que no eras digna de que alguien se enamorara de ti. Ese fue el castigo que inconscientemente te impusiste.

Akane desvió la mirada, confundida. Y a medida que lo analizaba, se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. Una punzada recorrió su corazón… ¡eso había sido todo el tiempo!, la excusa por su padre era errónea. ¿Cómo había escondido tan bien eso de sí misma?

Volvió a clavar los ojos en Ranma, y éste identificó tristeza, dolor y… ¿agradecimiento?

– Tienes razón… – musitó, dedicándole una extraña sonrisa – no lo había notado, y tú lo descubriste… – le tomó una mano cariñosamente – Ranma… gracias…

Por respuesta, el joven la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente. Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida pues se le había pasado por la mente que quizás Ranma ya no se interesaría en ella como antes, luego de escuchar todo el relato de sus tristezas. Sin embargo, lo que ocurría era totalmente diferente.

– Te quiero… no por lo que me contaste, sino porque eres la mujer que esperaba para mi vida. No me importa qué tan dañada estés, o qué tanto hayas sufrido, eres maravillosa y por eso te quiero… y no te dejaré sola – dijo Ranma con lentitud, para que ella no se perdiera detalle de sus palabras.

– Te agradezco tanto…

– No lo hagas, ahora estamos juntos en esto. Si estás herida, yo te sanaré – declaró con vehemencia.

Akane, animada por esas palabras, se refugió completamente en los brazos de Ranma, dejando atrás su pasado para enfocarse en el presente. Nunca había estado más segura de su decisión. Definitivamente, Ranma la estaba enamorando sin remedio.

* * *

**Primero que todo, me disculpo de nuevo por la demora… tuve una semana horrible en mi trabajo que no me dejaba tiempo para nada T_T pero me las arreglé para escribir y hoy que es feriado afiné detalles y volià!, el esperado pasado de Akane Tendo se hace presente en un capítulo que casi me lo lloré mientras escribía xD**

**Como ven, es harto trágico cierto?, lo terrible es que hay gente que ha sufrido esto y más, así que pensando en esto no me pareció exagerado. Además, es ficción xD**

**Ahora, el tema no es sólo que haya confesado sus traumas a Ranma, sino el proceso para superarlos… no es como que se van de la noche a la mañana. Tendrá paciencia suficiente nuestro querido artemarcialista?, parece que por el momento sí **

**Quiero agradecer su paciencia, prometo que esta vez no me demoraré tanto en publicar :D mi trabajo tiene la culpa de esto! xDDD**

**Gracias también como siempre a ****Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Lin23radio, Yumita, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, linaakane, aio hyuuga, KarynaD, Nicki, maxhika, mechitas123, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra , Alice Bezarius Echizen :)**

**Prometo que nos veremos luego! :D ah, feliz navidad a todas y todos! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

La mirada de Akane iba proyectaba directamente a la mano de Ranma, que se movía al vaivén rítmico de su caminata. No sabía cómo decirle que se moría de ganas de tomársela y continuar paseando así, como cualquier pareja normal del universo… y le costaba mucho. Aún ahora seguía siendo difícil romper esa barrera física que mantuvo con el resto de las personas por tantos años.

Sin embargo estaba de suerte, porque el joven se dio vuelta y al verla descifró su deseo.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve de la mano? – le sonrió con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que estiraba el brazo para alcanzarla – ¿así está bien?

– Sí… – asintió, sonrojada.

– Para otra vez sólo pídelo… no siempre adivinaré qué necesitas – le guiñó un ojo con malicia.

Akane no supo cómo interpretar esa última frase. Una idea rondó por su cabeza y el ligero rubor que coloreaba su rostro se transformó en un show de fuegos artificiales. Sintió que un calor diferente le recorría el cuerpo, del centro hacia arriba, y temió delatarse. Desvió bruscamente la mirada, pero era un poco tarde, pues Ranma ya había interpretado el fulgor de sus ojos y sonrió, contento del resultado.

– ¿Entonces, iremos a ver a U-chan?

– Eh… ¿qué tal si te invito a cenar mejor? – Akane aún escondía sus ojos – Xian-Pu cocina estupendo y luego de eso… – no pudo continuar, le costaba ordenar sus ideas si Ranma la miraba tan intensamente.

– Cómo tú digas – respondió el joven, dedicándole una graciosa reverencia.

Encaminaron sus pasos entonces al departamento de Akane, quien iba extremada e injustificadamente nerviosa. A veces le daban ganas de salir arrancando, pero debía reconocer que cada vez eran menos esas ocasiones… las miradas que Ranma le dedicaba destruían todo su autocontrol, diversas sensaciones se mezclaban en su cuerpo cuando lo veía a los ojos, unas la impulsaban a abrazarlo, otras a robarle un beso (el primero como pareja, y además de toda su vida), y algunas a quitarle la camisa para recorrer su abdomen trabajado con la yema de los dedos. Cuando éste último impulso la agitaba, obligaba a su mente a distraerse… tenía que reconocerlo, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

Ranma por su lado hacía esfuerzos más grandes aún por no perder el control. No sólo la quería, la deseaba intensamente. Ese cuerpo era dulce y firme, y cada vez que lo sintió apretado al suyo creyó que no lograría frenarse, a veces pensaba que en cualquier momento terminaría pegando la cara en el pecho de Akane, tocando esos senos que le impedían dormir. A sus 23 años, las hormonas aún le causaban problemas. Sin embargo, no lo demostraría. La quería lo suficiente como para ir despacio, a su ritmo. No iba a ahuyentarla por nada del mundo.

Llegaron con relativa rapidez al departamento. Akane buscó a Xian-Pu y al no encontrarla, sacó su celular y la llamó. En tanto, Ranma se acomodó en el sofá, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa. El hecho de estar solos lo puso en estado de alerta.

– ¿Dónde estás, amiga?

– _Eh… salí un rato… no volveré pronto… perdona, no te dejé la cena hecha…_

– No te preocupes, cocinaré – dijo entusiasmada.

– _Ah… bien, estupendo…_ – replicó, desanimada.

– Te dejaré comida en el refrigerador para cuando vuelvas.

– _¡No te molestes, ya estoy cenando!_ – habló apresuradamente.

– "_Ja ja"_, idiota… que te vaya bien, nos vemos.

– _No sé a qué hora llegue, así que no te preocupes._

– Claro – colgó.

Miró a Ranma acomodado en el sillón y sonrió. Ahora debía pensar en qué preparar, algo que le saliera bien… el arroz con curry era una buena opción. Había practicado lo suficiente como para considerar el no pedir _pizza_ por teléfono. Sacó un delantal y se lo puso, sonriendo para Ranma, que clavó su vista en ella de forma hipnótica.

– Cocinaré para los dos – declaró fascinada – ¿te gusta el arroz con curry?

– No te preocupes, comeré cualquier cosa que tú hagas… – murmuró, aún sin despegar los ojos de Akane y su coqueto delantal.

– G-gracias… – respondió, ruborizándose con rapidez y desapareciendo en dirección a la cocina.

Por supuesto, sus nulas habilidades como _chef_ le jugaron en contra, como siempre. Aunque ella juraba a los 4 vientos que el arroz con curry lo hacía mejor que cualquier cosa, la realidad se hacía presente... era su platillo más _comestible_. Avergonzada, volvió a la sala llevando el fracaso sobre los hombros.

– Ah… Ranma, hay algo que no te he dicho… es que… soy pésima cocinera… creí que haría algo decente hoy para ti y… – vaciló, tratando de hilar sus ideas.

– ¿En serio? – alzó una ceja, sonriendo divertido – pues veamos qué podemos hacer.

Levantándose, fue a la cocina con ella. Probó la comida y contuvo la mueca con asombrosa habilidad. Sonriendo, consoló a Akane.

– Esto se arregla fácilmente…

– Perdóname…

– No importa, aunque es asombroso que una mujer no sepa cocinar…

Con ese comentario, se ganó un golpe en las costillas que le quitó el aliento. No pudo contener la risa.

– ¡No se puede confiar en ti! – exclamó la chica, furiosa.

– ¡Cálmate, era sólo una broma…! – replicó dolorosamente, intentando dejar de reír.

Mientras discutían, Ranma continuaba arreglando la comida usando los condimentos que encontraba en la alacena. Supo de inmediato que eran de Xian-Pu, recordó que Akane le había comentado que estudiaba cocina internacional igual que Ukyo, así que sabía qué buscar.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, la comida tenía excelente sabor. Akane, sorprendida, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de cocina, Ranma? – preguntó, saboreando un bocado.

– La misma razón de siempre: he vivido muchos años solo.

– Sí, pero… ¿y tus padres?

La pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría para Ranma, que sin darse cuenta rompió los palillos haciendo que éstos cayeran ruidosamente al suelo. Akane dio un respingo involuntario, alarmada por su reacción.

– Está bien… – murmuró suavemente para tranquilizar a la chica – supongo que no puedo escarbar en tu pasado arbitrariamente sin presentarte el mío ¿no? – sonrió incómodo.

– Perdón… yo no quise…

– No te disculpes. Yo mismo te dije que sabremos tarde o temprano todo el uno del otro, estamos en una relación… sería absurdo que me negara a contarte qué cosas he pasado, o cómo he vivido hasta ahora.

Con calma, retiró ligeramente el plato de enfrente y se acomodó en la silla, recapitulando mentalmente y pensando por dónde partir, porque no era fácil. Akane contuvo la respiración casi sin darse cuenta, ansiosa por saber más sobre él… era la primera vez que estaba tan emocionada de conocer la historia de alguien. Dejó los palillos a un lado y esperó.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Si bien la vida de Ranma estuvo lejos de ser traumática, hay que destacar la soledad inmensa que lo acompañó desde pequeño. El ser hijo de un famoso artista marcial definió su futuro casi al momento de nacer, lo que le significó interiorizarse en el negocio y competir para mantener el nombre de los Saotome en la cima del todo vale.

Cuando Ranma comenzaba a tener conciencia de su propia vida y de su entorno, papá se lo llevó por varios países para entrenarlo. Apenas mantenía contacto con su madre, no tenía amigos debido al constante cambio de domicilio, a excepción de Ukyo a quien conoció gracias a los contactos de su padre, pero la veía muy poco debido a los viajes. Los únicos chicos de su edad con los que compartía relativamente eran sus rivales en torneos y competiciones diversas donde representaba su familia y su país. Le iba muy bien, tenía habilidad natural y el entrenamiento duro que le daba su padre mostraba frutos. Pero se sentía solo.

El país donde más tiempo vivió fue China, en el cual pasó gran parte de su adolescencia. De nuevo, el casi nulo contacto con su madre y las diferencias de carácter irreconciliables con su padre lo hicieron un joven rebelde, sin tacto, tosco, mal hablado, busca pleitos por doquier. No iba a la escuela regular, sino que presentaba exámenes libres para tener tiempo de competir, sin embargo siempre se las arreglaba para pelear con jóvenes mayores que él para comprobar qué tan fuerte se estaba volviendo… hasta que un día se vio obligado a frenarse, pues no podía ir golpeando a la gente por la vida y ser un deportista representante de un país al mismo tiempo. Se dio cuenta que lo que hacía eran tonterías, y dejó esa mala actitud. Aunque eso no mejoró la relación con su padre.

Cuando contaba con 17 años regresó a Japón y volvió a encontrarse con Ukyo, que se había vuelto una hermosa muchachita experta en la preparación de _okonomiyakis_ y ansiosa por encontrar un buen marido y casarse. Estaba estudiando Cocina Internacional pero tuvo que dejarlo pues, por problemas con el Restaurante de su padre, ya no tenía dinero para pagar el instituto. Sin embargo lo retomó años después, en la Escuela Superior de Artes Culinarias de Yamanashi que pagaba trabajando como bailarina stripper en el bar donde volvió a encontrarse con Ranma.

Pero años antes, cuando le vio convertido en un adolescente de 17 con tintes de incipiente adultez, se enamoró perdidamente de él. Ukyo nunca había sido consciente de su propia belleza hasta ese momento, en que intentó conquistar a Ranma por todos los medios. Sin embargo el chico parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, esto en gran parte porque Ukyo nunca fue explícita en explicarlo. Se limitaba a prepararle _okonomiyakis_ y llevárselos de almuerzo, preocuparse que no le faltara comida, velar por su desayuno… pero no avanzaban. Creyó que su suerte cambiaría al escuchar una conversación de su padre con el Sr. Saotome, donde hablaban de un matrimonio arreglado entre ambos. Decidió que era momento de hacerle saber sus sentimientos sin tapujos, sin eufemismos, hablar claramente de lo que sentía. Encontró la oportunidad una noche en que ambos se encontraban solos en la casa de Ranma, pues los padres habían salido de copas. Durante la cena, Ukyo tomó valor.

– Ran-chan, quiero decirte algo… – murmuró, nerviosa.

– ¿Si? – contestó el aludido mientras comía.

– Bueno… verás… creo que ya debes haberlo notado… – jugaba con los palillos – yo… yo te… te quiero…

– ¡Qué linda, U-chan! – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¡yo también te quiero!

– ¿En serio? – exclamó, emocionada.

– Claro, eres una excelente amiga… – afirmó feliz – como si fueras mi hermana menor.

A la pobre Ukyo en cambio se le fue el alma del cuerpo.

– Yo no te quiero de esa forma… – replicó sin pensar en lo que decía – en realidad, estoy enamorada de ti hace tiempo.

– Ah… – no supo qué contestar.

– Quizás también sientes lo mismo y no te has dado cuenta… o tal vez no, pero sé que nuestros padres nos quieren casar… el tema es que… si aún no me quieres, podrías llegar a hacerlo… yo haré lo que tú me pidas, Ran-chan… te prometo ser una excelente esposa… por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo… – rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma no pudo decir nada esa noche. Y no contestó en los días posteriores tampoco, a pesar de la presión que ejercía su padre argumentando que _"las deudas de honor no se eluden, un caballero jamás hace algo así, y menos un miembro de la familia Saotome"_ entre otras razones, como las bajas en las ventas del negocio. Sin embargo, luego de unas semanas aceptó.

_«Fui un estúpido, sin lugar a dudas –dijo el joven en una pausa – no pensé en ella, sólo en mí. Me sentía tan solo que, a pesar de no quererla como mujer, me sedujo la idea de tener una familia… una esposa que me esperara en casa todos los días… tonterías así… qué se yo. No me justifico, pero eso unido a la presión de mi padre por la "deuda de honor" con el Sr. Kuonji, además de problemas económicos de su negocio familiar… me decidieron a intentarlo. Aunque a veces pienso que ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado._

_Yo creo que fuiste muy dulce con ella, Ranma – Akane apenas conseguía ocultar su tristeza – y contigo… está bien, no creo que hayas hecho mal las cosas, nadie más que tú puede entender lo solo que te sentías. »_

El matrimonio entre ambos nunca se consumó, en parte porque eran muy jóvenes, y por otro lado Ranma no se atrevía a entrar en esos terrenos, pues no podía ver a Ukyo como algo más que una simple hermana. Le dolía ver la forma en que la chica intentaba ganarse su corazón, y se sentía miserable por no poder corresponderle. Aún así, no fue totalmente infeliz, pues Ukyo suplió en cierta medida la necesidad de compañía que lo acosaba.

Ésta por su lado también fue bastante feliz. Ninguno quedó con un mal recuerdo de su matrimonio, a pesar de las circunstancias extrañas que los llevaron a casarse. Y aunque no podía decir que Ranma fue un _mal marido_, inevitablemente salió herida con la situación. Ella lo sabía, y aún así se arriesgó por amor. Pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudo compartir la habitación con un hombre que no la quería. Cuando eso ocurrió, cerca de un año después de contraer nupcias, le pidió que se separaran.

– Perdóname, U-chan. Te he hecho daño, aunque no haya sido mi intención – se disculpó el joven, en la conversación que finiquitó su matrimonio.

– Tú perdóname. Prácticamente te obligué a estar conmigo… realmente creí que te enamorarías al pasar del tiempo… supongo que estuve muy equivocada. Siempre seré una hermana para ti, y eso no cambiará jamás ¿cierto?

Ranma la abrazó fraternalmente como respuesta. No podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta de verla llorar y ser el culpable. Pero era lo mejor, ya no podía seguir siendo egoísta con ella, debía continuar su vida solo como siempre y permitirle a Ukyo encontrar el amor verdadero, que él no podía brindarle.

Quedaron como amigos, pero la chica no quiso volver a verlo por un tiempo, necesitaba con urgencia reconstruir su corazón dañado.

Ranma por su lado se trasladó a un departamento pagado por el gobierno, a cambio de que siguiera representando al país en todas las competiciones que pudiera. No era fácil estar solo a los 18 años, pues su padre infinitamente molesto por la ruptura del matrimonio sin consultarle, no quiso volver a vivir con él, de modo que pasaron años sin hablarse.

Aprovechando esa interrupción con el Sr. Saotome, Ranma intentó retomar comunicación con su madre. Descubrió que vivía sola en el distrito de Yamanashi y decidió cambiar su domicilio a esa ciudad, matriculándose en la Universidad de la zona para hacer una especialización en medicina alternativa, que complementaría con los conocimientos de medicina china que había adquirido durante el tiempo que pasó allá. Durante los 4 años siguientes, sus intentos por establecer una relación de verdad con su madre fueron casi infructuosos, pues ésta sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que ahora, luego de veinte y tantos años, trataran de recomponer lo que las decisiones del Sr. Saotome habían matado. Sin embargo, en algún punto cedió, aceptando que su hijo la necesitaba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Lo que Ranma no sabía eran las razones que motivaban a su madre a frenar el contacto. Le dolía, porque no estaba segura cuánto tiempo se quedaría con ella y cuándo se marcharía, igual que su marido. Tenía miedo de amarlo y luego perderlo. Probablemente, el joven intuía un poco esta situación, pero no podía estar seguro si la mujer no se lo explicaba.

Así, entre altos y bajos, Ranma entraba en la adultez cuando, luego de haber terminado la primera carrera y empezar la especialización en hierbas medicinales, supo de Akane Tendo, la chica que rechazaba a todo el mundo sin importar quien fuera. Le intrigaba conocerla, primero porque supo que era la única mujer que había mandado a volar al profesor Kuno y segundo, porque le llamaba poderosamente la atención todas las leyendas que se habían forjado en torno a su nombre. Escuchó un día que había saltado un muro altísimo huyendo de la declaración de unos estudiantes de pedagogía, después le contaron que había derrotado a todos los integrantes del equipo de judo que intentaban lograr _salir_ con ella (y que se le declararon al mismo tiempo), también supo que por poco le reventó los testículos al profesor Kuno de una patada, en fin, estas y muchas otras historias despertaron su interés, pero nunca logró encontrarse con ella. El campus era gigante y las posibilidades de conocerla eran mínimas… hasta que coincidieron en la clase de kinesiología básica de la profesora Hinako.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

– Ranma… – murmuró Akane, sin contener el asombro – ¿de verdad sabías todo eso de mí?, ¿por qué nunca me lo contaste?

– No pensé que fuera necesario mencionarte cada historia que escuché, podían ser ciertas o falsas… en realidad, lo que me interesaba era conocerte a ti – respondió muy serio.

A la chica no le quedó otra que esconder el rubor de su rostro y fingir que no había escuchado. El hecho de haber penetrado en el pasado de Ranma la mantenía en un limbo emocional, sentía que lo quería más que antes ahora que comprendía su forma de ser, el por qué parecía no hablar nunca en serio, la razón de sus cambios de humor, el motivo por el cual su actitud hacia ella era a veces tan torpe…

Se levantó de la mesa sin darse cuenta, trasladó su fisonomía hasta quedar frente a él, y lo abrazó con inmensa ternura. Su corazón latía con desenfreno, el pulso hacía que le dolieran las sienes, pero no quería soltarlo. Nunca había experimentado el amor y menos de esa forma, empática, llena de entendimiento. Sintió los ojos húmedos de emoción y quiso que el tiempo se detuviera por un rato, tener la cabeza del joven descansando en su pecho no la alarmó, porque implícita se encontraba la ternura en sus sentimientos.

Ranma rodeaba las caderas de Akane con los brazos, y pasada la sorpresa de recibir el abrazo sentado (posición donde la chica era vulnerable y él lo sabía, agradeciendo en su interior la naturalidad del gesto), notó el hecho de que, tal como había soñado alguna vez, su oído estaba pegado al corazón de ella. Cerró los ojos entonces, y se concentró en escuchar cada latido alborotado que sabía eran por él. Inspiró profundamente, embriagándose del perfume dulce de Akane y que le recordaba el aroma a flores en verano. Sus palmas, entonces, comenzaron a sentir más en profundidad el cuerpo de la chica, adosado peligrosamente al suyo. Abrió las manos y cautelosamente recorrió un poco más allá de las caderas, siguiendo la línea de la cintura, subiendo por la espalda… bajando de nuevo a la cintura y rodeando temerariamente el límite permitido entre las caderas y los glúteos femeninos, redondos. Reacomodó la cabeza por inercia y su rostro ya no sólo sentía el corazón de Akane, ahora era atacado por la suavidad de sus senos, a los cuales su rostro se adaptaba maravillosamente a través de la blusa. No se volvió a mover, ni intentó tocarlos con las manos. Ese contacto era más que suficiente para ponerlo en conflicto: se sentía frenéticamente excitado, y además lo invadía la ternura. Era terrible.

Akane por su lado había estado tan concentrada en sus sentimientos por él que no se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y su corazón no paraba de bombear alocadamente sangre al cuerpo, pero en el momento que sintió la cara de Ranma rozarle el pecho, aún con la tela interponiéndose… se paralizó. Al igual que él, se sentía en conflicto. Por un lado, las manos calientes del joven le quemaban las caderas más que nunca, su aliento cálido en los senos hacía que su zona sur se activara anunciándole de su presencia y su goce. Se mordió los labios intentando calmarse, pues por otro lado no se sentía preparada para ingresar a un terreno desconocido como el sexo a tan poco tiempo de iniciada su relación. Respiró pesadamente, intentando por todos los medios oxigenar rápidamente su cerebro y llevar algo de cordura al festival de hormonas que se llevaba a cabo en su cuerpo.

– Ran... ma… – gimió cada sílaba, añadiendo al momento una voz sexy que no conocía.

Quizás el hecho de escuchar su nombre, o la forma en que Akane lo pronunció (o ambas) hizo que el aludido se despertara violentamente de su instinto animal. Sin apartarse, la soltó un poco para poder observarla y la encontró tal como esperaba: labios rojos y húmedos, mejillas intensamente ruborizadas, respiración agitada. Sin embargo, aunque intuía el nivel de pasión que Akane estaba experimentando, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho de ponerla en ese estado de éxtasis.

– ¿Me sobrepasé…? – preguntó Ranma con suavidad.

– No… es que, estoy confundida…

– Tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras – le sonrió.

– No me refiero a eso, yo confío en ti – replicó, imprimiendo seguridad en la voz – es sólo que… no quiero decepcionarte con mi falta de experiencia…

Ranma entonces se relajó y soltó una gran carcajada. Akane, avergonzada, escondió la cara para no delatarse. No sabía cómo interpretar la risa del joven.

– Eres muy linda… – dijo con ternura, sujetándola con firmeza de las caderas y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

Akane descubrió su rostro y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Ranma… la mirada fija en ella la hipnotizó, quedándose prendada de esos ojos negros sin darse cuenta.

Delicadamente, Akane acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. Con mucha lentitud, avanzó hasta quedar a milímetros de esos labios, y luego de eso… tímidamente, presionó su boca contra la de él, disfrutando el momento y guiándose por su intuición. Estaba nerviosa porque era su primer beso y trató de no pensar, pues si lo hacía no tenía idea de cómo continuar. Ranma la ayudó entonces al notar que vacilaba, levantándose lentamente de la silla y tomando la cabeza de Akane por la nuca, sujetándola con la otra mano por la cintura, y envolviéndola en el más tierno y pasional beso francés.

La chica, a punto de perder el aliento, recorrió con los dedos el cuerpo definido de Ranma, tal como había soñado en más de una ocasión y no se decepcionó, era mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba extasiándose con sus pectorales cuando notó que el joven de la trenza hacía lo mismo con ella, desplazando una de sus manos hasta su busto.

Ranma actuó sólo por instinto, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya acariciaba fervorosamente uno de los senos de Akane. Cuando, pasados unos segundos de éxtasis sopesó lo que hacía, se detuvo bruscamente pero sin retirar la mano. La chica le miraba con ojos llenos de empatía y se sintió más tranquilo.

– Perdón – la disculpa de Ranma era sincera.

– No hay problema. Supongo que esto pasa porque te gusto mucho – le sonrió, altiva.

– Sí… puede que éste sea el caso…

– Oye… – el tic en la ceja iba en aumento.

– ¡Era broma! – rió, recibiendo un golpe suave en el estómago que más parecía un flirteo.

– Eh… ¿vas a dejar tu mano ahí para siempre? – preguntó ofendida.

– ¿Quieres que la retire? – levantó una ceja con expresión graciosa.

– Haz lo que quieras… aunque… bueno, no me molesta tanto… – terminó la frase ruborizada.

Ranma entonces decidió quedarse un momento más así. Aunque luego de unos segundos, la soltó.

– Akane… ¿te das cuenta que hace unos meses ni siquiera podía tocarte un cabello?

– Hago grandes esfuerzos por no reaccionar como antes…

– Lo sé, por eso prometo recompensarte. No te arrepentirás de haberme escogido – dijo con orgullo.

– Yo también me esforzaré más por no dejar de gustarte…

Ranma le acarició el rostro con suavidad, como diciendo _"ya me gustas demasiado"_.

– Ahora… creo que será mejor que me vaya, estamos solos y eso es un poquito peligroso…

Akane asintió en silencio, debían tener autocontrol por el momento. Había que tomarse la relación con calma. Sin saltarse etapas ni apresurarse… debían aprender a amarse con paciencia. La chica sugirió acompañarlo hasta la entrada del edificio, hacia donde se encaminaron.

Pero una vez llegaron allí, algo ocurrió. Akane apretó la mano de Ranma con rabia, mirando a un punto fijo.

Hacia el final de la calle estaban Xian-Pu y Mousse dándose un largo beso.

* * *

**Parece que cada nuevo capítulo lo he comenzado disculpándome por no actualizar rápido xD hola a todos!, feliz año!, perdonen mi demora pero… bueno, pueden culpar el fin de año, las vacaciones, el trabajo y mi paro creativo que me tuvo rehaciendo este capítulo por varias semanas… pero aquí está, y para compensar su paciencia quería sugerirles algo :D si lo desean, pueden preguntarme todas las dudas que tengan (es posible que en mi afán de ser descriptiva haya obviado detalles que les generen dudas acerca de la historia, pregunten todo lo que quieran ^^), en el próximo capítulo veremos la historia de Xian-Pu y Mousse y la evolución de Akane/Ranma, parece que les está siendo difícil controlar sus impulsos carnales (1313 xD), Akane se está relajando cada vez más con Ranma y se va sintiendo cómoda, pero eso no significa que estén exentos de problemas, como veremos en el próximo capitulo xD**

**Gracias también como siempre a****Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Lin23radio, Yumita, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, linaakane, aio hyuuga, KarynaD, Nicki, maxhika, mechitas123, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra , Alice Bezarius Echizen, Linda Luna, Rutabi, :)**

**Ahora sí que nos veremos pronto, ya mis vacaciones se acabaron y tengo bastante avanzado el siguiente capítulo ;) gracias por la paciencia!, nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

– ¡Esa idiota…! – exclamó Akane, al borde de perder la cordura.

– ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? – por supuesto, Ranma no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

– Ese tipo con el que la ves la trató como basura hace años… la dañó, la dejó destruida emocionalmente, tuvo la desfachatez de presentarse en nuestro departamento hace unas semanas ¿y ahora Xian-Pu lo aceptó de nuevo? – jadeaba de ira – ¿pero qué rayos tiene en la cabeza esa mujer…?

La escena romántica en tanto continuaba. Cuando volvieron a besarse, Akane no pudo contenerse más. Se abalanzó corriendo por la acera como un demonio y al llegar agarró a Xian-Pu por el cuello de la blusa, jalándola violentamente hacia atrás. Ranma desde su posición observaba con la boca abierta. La había visto muchas veces enojada, incluso furiosa, pero nunca a tal nivel de desesperación. Sin embargo cuando vio la bofetada que su chica le propinó a Mousse, decidió que era momento de mantenerse un poco al margen, pero vigilante.

– ¡Eres un maldito descarado! – rugió Akane, parándose entre el joven chino y su amiga, tirada en el suelo aún.

– No entender, Tendo – respondió el aludido, sobándose aún la mandíbula.

– ¡Akane, por favor…! – alcanzó a decir la pobre chica.

– ¡Tú cállate, Xian-Pu! – la interrumpió Akane – ¡pensé que tenías suficiente amor propio como para no volver a permitir que este imbécil te humillara de nuevo!

– Es que… tú no sabes…

– ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir!

Bruscamente, Akane agarró a la joven china por un brazo y la levantó del suelo, arrastrándola hacia la entrada del edificio donde Ranma se encontraba aún.

– Anda al departamento y me esperas.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me trates como si fueras mi madre! – reclamó Xian-Pu.

– ¡Ojalá ella estuviera aquí y viera las tonterías que has venido haciendo en estos años! – sabía que esas palabras le dolerían, por eso las usó.

En efecto, la joven china se fue en silencio. Luego, Akane respiró hondo un par de veces y se volvió hacia el joven de la trenza, que permanecía impávido y apoyado contra la pared.

– Ranma… discúlpame por lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero esto es imperdonable…

– Imagino que todo esto ha sido para proteger a Feng, pero sabes… ¿podrías escucharla primero y después piensas en golpearla?

Esa frase Ranma la pronunció con cuidado, intentando suavizar el ánimo de la chica. Y lo consiguió. Akane se relajó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho protector de su hombre.

– Tú no sabes cuánto la ha hecho sufrir ese tipo… no quiero verla de nuevo así… – levantó la mirada, mostrando sus ojos húmedos – ella nunca me dejó sola cuando ocurrió lo de otosan, y Ryoga onii-san… por eso yo…

– Entiendo, pero Akane… ¿no estarás siendo un poco sobre protectora?, aunque no sé qué ha ocurrido en el pasado deberías darle a Feng una oportunidad de explicarte… – limpió tiernamente el rostro empapado de la chica – cuando te fuiste a Nerima ella me ayudó a encontrarte, y sin eso quizás ahora no estaríamos juntos. ¿Qué te parece subir más calmada y apoyarla en su relato?

Akane le miró ladeando la cabeza, reticente. Luego, suspiró pues no podía dejar de reconocer que tenía razón. Se estaba portando irracionalmente con su mejor amiga, aunque fuera para protegerla. Brevemente, se refugió en un abrazo de Ranma buscando valor, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por su calidez. Era todo lo que necesitaba para animarse. Luego de eso, murmuró una disculpa y se fue rápidamente.

Entró al departamento con suficiente tranquilidad. Allí se encontraba Xian-Pu, sentada en una silla y mirando tristemente hacia la puerta. Akane tragó saliva, entristecida.

– Perdóname… – murmuró.

– Y tú a mí… – dijo la joven china, levantándose del asiento y abrazando a su amiga con ternura – lo siento Akane, pero… la verdad es que… estoy con Mousse de nuevo… empezamos a salir hace una semana…

La situación era más difícil de lo que esperaba. La ira se apoderó de ella por medio segundo, luego recordó que debía ser comprensiva. Con cuidado, se apartó de Xian-Pu e intentó dominar la rabia que sentía.

– Entonces… me estuviste mintiendo… ¿por qué?

– Porque sabía que no lo aprobarías…

– Está de más decir que me disgusta… pero finalmente es tu vida. Tus errores. Tú cargarás con la culpa, no yo… sin embargo… es que… ¿no recuerdas cuánto te hizo sufrir?

– No lo he olvidado, pero sabes, ha habido un gran malentendido en todo esto y yo no lo sabía… y ahora que me entero, yo… es… tú sabes que siempre ha sido él… para mi…

– Sí, sí… ay, Xian-Pu… qué vamos a hacer… – murmuró, abrazándola.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Cuando ambas chicas contaban con 15 años (y poco antes que Ryoga se declarara por primera vez a Akane), Xian-Pu comenzó a salir con Mousse. Se conocieron por casualidad en una tienda de música, al ser ambos chinos entablaron conversación rápidamente y unas semanas después ya estaban saliendo. Se llevaban muy bien, ambos con un humor similar y formas de ver la vida que se conectaban… cada vez más, Xian-Pu sentía que era su alma gemela, que era la persona que había estado esperando. Y aparentemente era mutuo.  
Pasaron los meses. Hicieron el amor de la forma adolescente: frenética, apasionada, desenfrenada, ansiosa. Se juraron mantenerse juntos para siempre jamás y sellaron su pacto explorándose el uno al otro hasta el más pequeño rincón de sus cuerpos. Ese primer año de relación ambos lo recordarían como el mejor de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, a mediados del segundo año las cosas comenzaron a enfriarse inexplicablemente por parte de Mousse. Se distanciaba notablemente y Xian-Pu desconocía el motivo. Un día por casualidad lo supo: el chico estaba viendo a otra mujer.

Esto fue suficiente para que Xian-Pu se desmoronara completamente por dentro. La persona a la que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma la estaba traicionando. No le cabía en la cabeza. Algo más debía estar ocurriendo.

Averiguando, supo cosas de la vida de Mousse que ignoraba, como que era miembro de la aristocracia china, algo que él nunca le explicó. Supo que tenía familia en la nobleza, en la política, que incluso tenía una muy lejana ascendencia de la línea de un emperador. También supo su verdadero nombre, Mut-Su Qing. Se asustó. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado?

A pesar de lo bien que se llevaban, se separaron por varios años.

Pero luego volvieron a encontrarse, cuando ambos ya estaban en los 20. Él la había seguido hasta Yamanashi para disculparse por haberla engañado. Tras varios intentos infructuosos y bofetadas de Akane, Xian-Pu accedió a darle una nueva oportunidad. Nuevamente, todo estuvo bien por un año y luego hubo otro cambio.

– Xian-Pu… debemos separarnos

– ¿Cómo?

– Lo lamento. Intenté que esto funcionara pero la verdad… nunca será así.

– No lo entiendo…

– Amor, eres una simple _plebeya_. Yo necesito una mujer de mundo, preparada, con _clase_. No es tu culpa… pero esa mujer no eres tú.

Xian-Pu no podía hablar. Es cierto, era una simple chica que nació en China y casi se crió en Japón. Su familia distaba de tener el dinero de los Qing, pero no por eso iba a aceptar que la llamaran _plebeya_. Avanzó un paso y le plantó una bofetada terrible, copiando la fuerza de Akane lo mejor que pudo.

– Si yo no soy lo que buscas está bien, pero no por eso permitiré que me insultes – le dijo secamente, intentando contener el llanto. No iba a permitir que el idiota la viera destrozada por nada del mundo.

– Perdóname por decírtelo tan bruscamente, pero es la verdad. No aguantarías mi estilo de vida, mi familia... esto es lo mejor.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?... ¡yo habría ido hasta el fin del mundo por ti, estúpido!

Mousse pareció turbado al escuchar su determinación. Apretó los puños y controlando el gesto frustrado de sus ojos, mostró una sonrisa torcida y poco natural.

– Eres muy ilusa. Gracias por este tiempo. Adiós.

Xian-Pu quedó sola, confundida, con un caos en la cabeza que no le permitía pensar. ¿Era posible que el hombre que amaba la tratara de esa forma, después que ella le perdonó el affaire con otra chica?, definitivamente algo no andaba bien en la historia, algo no encajaba. Todo fue de un día para otro… si siempre se sintió así ¿por qué nunca mencionó nada?

La venganza ocupó su mente y ahora sabiendo las conexiones de Mousse con la política, comenzó a tener sexo con gente conocida e importante en el medio, segura que el joven chino se enteraría rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no era sólo venganza. Era llenar el vacío que él había dejado de la peor forma posible. Sentía que no habían sentimientos puros por ella y dirigió su ira a disfrutar de los placeres carnales sin culpas. Akane nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto, pero tampoco logró convencerla de ir a un sicólogo o alguien que la ayudara a focalizar su tristeza. En el fondo, Xian-Pu lloraba en silencio y se sentía miserable, pero no permitiría que nadie lo supiera.

A pesar de eso, lo que ocurrió luego fue imprevisto. Mousse fue a buscarla luego de varios años y ella lo echó, pero él siguió insistiendo y a espaldas de Akane, se juntaron a conversar.

– He renunciado a mi posición por ti – fue lo primero que le dijo a la chica, sin explicarle nada antes.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Hace años cuando te dejé, fue porque mi familia me amenazó con intervenir en la estabilidad de la tuya. Y sé de lo que son capaces, los he visto destruir gente sin razón.

– ¿Por… qué…? – preguntó, turbada.

– Ellos quieren que me case con alguien del ambiente en que me muevo… y para conseguirlo iban a hacer cualquier cosa, lo sé. Perdóname Xian-Pu – murmuró, tomando las manos de la chica y apretándolas contra su pecho – me acobardé cuando me advirtieron lo que te harían si seguía a tu lado… debí renunciar en ese momento a mi status, protegerte yo mismo y sin embargo fui un imbécil… nunca quise perderte… tú eres la única… siempre has sido tú, y te he hecho tanto daño… – con cuidado, su mano contuvo la mejilla de Xian-Pu y la acarició esperanzado.

– Mousse… – la chica le miró directamente a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tantos años, lo amaba. Pero ese sentimiento no solucionaría ninguno de sus problemas.

– Sólo te pido que me permitas demostrarte que podemos estar juntos definitivamente… he dejado de ser uno de ellos. He perdido el status y la herencia que me correspondía por ti… y no me importa…

– Espera… ¿crees que todo estará bien sólo porque te han echado de la familia Qing…? – dijo decepcionada – estás equivocado, Mousse. Necesitamos más que eso para funcionar. Yo… no sé si puedo volver contigo… me has herido demasiado, yo sólo quería ser tu chica para siempre, nunca te pedí más que eso y sin embargo…

– Sí, lo sé, lo arruiné… pero yo…

Xian-Pu vio que en la mejilla del joven chino resbalaba una lágrima. Y cuando esto ocurrió, no pudo seguir frenándose. Se lanzó a abrazarlo compulsivamente por todos los años que no pudo hacerlo, y dejó que su llanto contenido por tanto tiempo saliera. Era la única forma de sanar sus heridas, permitir que el dolor la atravesara y no se quedara en su corazón. Mousse se desahogó con ella, porque estaba dejando a su familia y eso le dolía aunque fuera necesario. Eran las personas que lo acompañaron toda su vida y tenían muchos defectos, como no aceptar la mujer que él amaba, pero sin embargo era imposible olvidar los años que estuvieron juntos. Y a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, no iba a permitir que dañaran a Xian-Pu. Estaba escogiendo una chica por sobre su familia y normalmente eso no estaría bien. Pero aquí, la situación era un poco diferente.

Los Qing eran conocidos en China por ser casi una mafia. Apartaban a quien se les pusiera en frente sin dudarlo, y por cualquier medio. Estaban metidos en la política, en la realeza, junto con otras familias similares prácticamente manejaban el país. Mousse nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su manera de actuar, pero no se atrevía a hacerles frente. Hasta que se enamoró de Xian-Pu y recién entonces decidió que no sería uno de ellos. Ella le dio el valor necesario para renunciar.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

Akane apenas podía creer toda la historia. Tragó saliva. Había juzgado a Mousse muy duramente, pero no podía ser de otra forma dado que sólo conocía la parte donde había despreciado a su amiga. Y sin embargo… ahora había renunciado a su vida por estar con ella. No podía ser malo.

Entonces, Akane tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que le ocultó por años, la razón por la cual no quería tener relación con ningún hombre, por qué se había vuelto una persona dura, por qué había dejado de comunicarse con Nabiki, por qué Ryoga la despreciaba y la amaba.

Fue una excelente noche de conversación. Ambas se sinceraron completamente y todos los secretos se acabaron.

En muchos años no habían hablado tanto, y se sintieron agradecidas por estar juntas. No volverían a ocultarse nada.

Todo esto Akane se lo contó a Ranma al día siguiente. Estaban tomando café en la tarde, y el joven no dejaba de sorprenderse.

– Así que eso ocurrió… me alegro mucho por Feng. Pero tú te ves algo taciturna… ¿pasa algo más? – observó.

– No… simplemente, fueron tantas las emociones ayer que aún estoy procesando… vi a Ryoga onii-san, te conté de mi en la tarde, luego me dijiste de ti en la noche… y después lo de Xian-Pu… estoy acostumbrándome... no pensé que tener una relación contigo haría que tantas cosas nuevas ocurrieran, estoy algo turbada… – respondió, mientras su rostro lentamente se teñía de rubor.

– ¿Lo atribuyes a nosotros?, no lo creo… pero si piensas que en algo te he ayudado, entonces significa que he hecho bien las cosas…

Akane levantó la mirada con una sonrisa suave en el rostro. No podía quejarse, todo iba muy bien desde el día de ayer. Y con todas sus fuerzas deseó que continuara así.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban con rapidez, y sin darse cuenta ya era Octubre. El otoño se hacía presente desde hace rato con todas sus características: hojas y flores teñían las calles de color, el viento corría con más fuerza que antes y había que comenzar a sacar los abrigos. En Yamanashi no llueve como en otras zonas de Japón, aunque sí nieva bastante. Pero al estar todavía en otoño, faltaba un poco para eso.

Ranma continuaba sus estudios sin problemas. Seguía peleando en cuanta competición podía ingresar, y siempre con Akane velando por el bienestar de su físico. Trabajaban bien juntos.

La chica no podía dejar de observar el cambio paulatino en sí misma al estar con él. Cada vez se sentía menos incómoda y más tranquila, su humor había mejorado, incluso su comida estaba más pasable. Cuando Ranma la tocaba no sentía ya esa desesperación por salir arrancando que antes le impedía disfrutar y aunque aún faltaba para el cambio completo, iba en buen camino. Le costaba menos que antes sonreír, parecía que había superado el trauma de su padre, y se comportaba de manera más dulce.

Xian-Pu y Mousse seguían en el cielo y no miraban a nadie. Eso a Akane le daba risa, pero había aceptado la relación de ambos considerando las nuevas circunstancias. Veía feliz a su amiga y no podía negar que le estaba haciendo bien esa relación.

En la universidad todo iba bien. Akane ya pensaba en las festividades de fin de año y en que pasaría su primera navidad y año nuevo con pareja… el color abordaba su rostro con furia. Tenía que distraerse un poco.

Así estaban las cosas mientras la imaginación de Akane la acompañaba en tanto sorbía su jugo sin hacer ruido. Como se les había hecho habitual, fueron a cenar en el bar stripper pues era el lugar que más les traía recuerdos juntos. Era una forma sutil de _venerar_ su relación.

– ¿En qué piensas? – la voz de Ranma flotó hacia ella en medio del ruido.

– Eh… – enrojeció involuntariamente – bueno, en Navidad… y año nuevo… ¿qué harás?

– Nada.

– _¿En serio…?_ – pensó la chica mientras pestañeaba, incrédula.

– Sé que debes estar pensando que soy un antisocial o algo así – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza que enseguida cambió a una expresión sexy en el rostro – ¿quieres preparar algo especial para esas fechas?, no me molestaría que fuéramos juntos a algún lado… aunque quedarnos en mi departamento también es una idea tentadora…

– Ah… – por supuesto, la cara de Akane se incendió, mostrando todos los colores del arcoiris – sí… bueno… veremos cuando llegue Navidad… – intentó mostrarse tranquila, pero no le resultó.

Ver a Ranma con esa mirada sensual le dio una sacudida a sus hormonas. Sin pensarlo, pidió la cuenta y una vez pagaron, lo raptó hacia la parte de atrás del local. Allí, Akane desplegó su propia sensualidad antiguamente adormecida por tantos años de desinterés amoroso, y que en este mes y tanto de relación habían despertado bastante. Ranma vio que su chica tomaba la iniciativa y se sintió orgulloso de ella, recordando por medio segundo lo diferente que era cuando la conoció. Aceptó su avance un poco tímido y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso francés que la chica le regalaba, jugueteando con la lengua y acariciándole las comisuras, mientras esas caderas femeninas aprisionaban sensualmente las suyas. Sintió la suavidad de esos senos en su pecho y enloqueció por dentro. Seguía siendo difícil no perder el control. En las pasadas semanas habían tenido cuidado de no tentar demasiado las cosas, pero tal parecía que Akane se había olvidado de eso, viendo la forma en que le besaba.

Lo cierto era que la chica estaba un poco aburrida de evitar este tipo de contacto. No sólo Ranma tenía necesidades sexuales, también ella. La imagen de él ocupaba todas sus fantasías y considerando que en unos meses cumpliría los 23, no le parecía descabellado intentar algo más _profundo_.

Akane pegó a la pared el cuerpo de Ranma y metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, para ayudarse de él y atraer su pelvis contra la suya. Ese contacto íntimo la llenó de dulzura y lujuria, y sin darse cuenta cambió la mano de bolsillo… al de atrás.

Ranma pegó un respingo cuando sintió a Akane agarrarle el glúteo izquierdo, pero no se quejó porque le fascinó. La libido subió vertiginosamente, acumulándose en su _centro de placer_. Akane sintió su rigidez y no se sorprendió, ya lo había sentido reaccionar así. Sabía lo que provocaba en él, y le encantaba, por lo cual prosiguió con su apasionado beso francés.

Aprisionó aún más a Ranma sujetando una de sus muñecas contra la pared, mientras la otra mano continuaba sobando el glúteo. Quería tanto tocarlo que olvidó su forma de ser, sus resquemores, sus dudas y se entregó al placer hormonal que experimentaba. Usaba su lengua como una máquina de caricias y mordió el labio inferior del chico, tan suave que parecía un flirteo. La mano que le acariciaba el trasero cambió de rumbo, extasiándose con su pierna, su cadera y luego su estómago, esos abdominales marcados eran su perdición. Pero no se atrevió a bajar, porque no sabía si podría contenerlo (o contenerse ella) considerando que apenas lograba mantener la concentración.

Ranma notó que su chica empezaba a calmarse un poco y decidió que era su turno. Tomándola de la cintura, se giró y la apoyó contra la pared. La besó despacio, saboreándola y disfrutando su jadeo. Le succionó el labio inferior y comenzó a recorrer un camino no trazado de placer inminente. Su lengua se desplazó de su boca al cuello, sintiendo el pulso alborotado de la chica. Akane gimió sin poder contenerse, esa zona erógena la enloqueció totalmente. Subió los brazos y aprisionó la espalda de Ranma, pidiendo más. El joven comprendió, concentrando sus caricias detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Lamió ese sabor a flores en verano que le quitaba el sueño y lo saboreó, pensando que era mejor de lo que esperaba. Con una mano desabrochó la blusa de Akane y levantó el sujetador, dejándole un seno al descubierto. Entonces, la chica abrió los ojos.

– R-Ranma… – murmuró con la voz sexy que sólo aparecía en momentos como éste.

– Perdón… – fue la ronca respuesta del aludido, aunque esta vez no parecía arrepentido.

– No… no te disculpes, es… – vaciló – y si viene alguien…

– Lo dudo, las puertas del local están en direcciones diferentes a donde estamos, y además la acera no está cerca… tampoco hay un farol que nos alumbre… por otro lado… ¿no te excita todo esto?

Sí. No podía esconderlo, estaba excitada realmente. Y todo por culpa de él. Asintió sin decir palabra. A pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Ranma pudo notar el intenso rubor que daba color al rostro de su chica y, como siempre, pensó que se veía adorable. Continuó entonces su exploración con el seno al descubierto de Akane. Por primera vez lo acariciaba sin tela alguna que se interpusiera y le sorprendió lo suave que era. Grande, duro, firme y suave. Acercó su boca y lo lamió, provocando que el pezón se levantara. Akane gimió. Volvió a lamerlo y lo succionó suavemente, provocando. Sin contenerse, deslizó una mano por la espalda femenina y aprovechando que el sujetador era sin breteles, lo desabrochó haciendo que cayera al suelo. Teniendo entonces ambos pechos a su merced, se extasió de ellos como nunca. Luego, volvió al cuello, alternando besos y caricias, provocándola hasta el límite.

Akane apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma jadeando su libido, y sobrepasada por su placentera explosión hormonal, se levantó la faldita y llevó una de sus manos a su sexo, estimulándose. Ranma, pasada la sorpresa, se sintió violentamente excitado por eso. ¿Qué hombre no desea ver a una chica masturbándose delante de él?, también era algo más que eso… quería ayudarla. Volvió a besarla en el cuello y la sintió gemir, bajó su mano y tocó la de ella, con cuidado para no asustarla. Cuando vio que era bien recibido, se quedó a ver qué ocurría… y fue guiado a _ese_ lugar, cálido y húmedo por su culpa. La acarició trazando círculos por encima de la ropa interior, repitió el patrón de movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás, círculos y medias lunas, sintiendo el cambio de ritmo en la respiración de Akane que balbuceaba su nombre entre gemidos.

Seguía el patrón incansable. Continuaba las caricias a su sexo ardiente. Le daba un inmenso placer _provocarle_ _placer_. Era una sensación indescriptible.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, vehemente. Sintió cómo la chica se aferraba su anatomía, cómo se estremecía con cada caricia, cada círculo y media luna. Corrió la cara y su boca quedó pegada a la oreja de ella. Le susurró el nombre y su aliento cálido fue una corriente eléctrica para Akane. De pronto, sintió que le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y redobló el ritmo a sus caricias. Las intensificó, permitiéndole a Akane entrar en el orgasmo más placentero que había sentido en sus 22 años de vida.

La chica ahogó el grito de éxtasis escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Ranma. Resopló aliviada, aún disfrutando los efectos del clímax y volviendo paulatinamente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con un joven de ojos brillantes, mirada llena de orgullo y excitación. Enrojeció aún más cuando sopesó todo lo que había ocurrido. La faldita le cubría gran parte de las piernas nuevamente, eso le aliviaba un poco la vergüenza inminente que comenzaba a sentir. De pronto, notó que ella era la única satisfecha. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Ranma la contuvo con un maravilloso beso francés.

– No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo para que me agradezcas… – le susurró al oído, adivinando sus pensamientos.

– Ah… – Akane no sabía qué decir. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero sabía que no tenía sentido.

– ¿Quieres que te traiga un jugo?, dudo que pienses ir a la calle con las mejillas tan rojas. ¿O me equivoco?

Akane guardó silencio. Pasada toda la situación, su antiguo carácter se hacía presente y ella trataba por todos los medios de apartarla. No volvería a ser la persona cerrada de antes. El hombre que amaba le había dado placer, y eso no podía avergonzarla. Muchas mujeres jamás podrían decir lo mismo. Asintió sin articular palabra. Un jugo era buena idea. Se dejó caer al suelo agotada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era todo el agradecimiento que Ranma quería ver… claro, por el momento.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas! **** espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que al final se me puso tremendamente erótico xD como me dijo mi amiga Alex "no te contengas" así que le hice caso y escribí exactamente lo que me dictaba mi cerebro (y mi libido xDDD), ojalá les guste :D**

**Así que esto pasó con Xian-Pu y Mousse, ojalá logren encontrar la felicidad después de tanta tontería y malos entendidos xD **

**Gracias como siempre a****Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**Thanks to "kiko" that left an english review, I'm very grateful with you about what you said and I hope this story keeps surprising you ;)**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Lin23radio, Yumita, neko fogosa, wiloend, Natma, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, linaakane, aio hyuuga, KarynaD, Nicki, maxhika, mechitas123, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra , Alice Bezarius Echizen, Linda Luna, Rutabi, :)**

**Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo… será tan intenso como este?, capaz que más xD besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

– Xian-Pu…. anoche Ranma y yo hicimos el amor… – murmuró Akane, avergonzada.

A la aludida le costó cerrar la boca después de aquella declaración. Arrojó el libro que sostenía y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

– ¡Akane, por dios santo, pensé que esto nunca ocurriría! – exclamó orgullosa.

– Oye… – su tic en la ceja apareció como por arte de magia.

– Bueno, entiéndeme, casi 23 años de virginidad… es mucho, querida.

– …

– Pero dime, ¿cómo fue?, ¿lo disfrutaste?

– Sí… tengo muchas dudas porque soy novata en esto… pero fue muy lindo, Xian-Pu… – sus ojos brillaron al recordar.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ranma llevó a Akane a su departamento luego del momento _íntimo_ que tuvieron en la parte de atrás del local stripper. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sentía que estaba siendo dominado por su deseo de tenerla. Pero la chica le había dicho que estaba bien, así que… debía proceder.

Akane por su lado se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad. Pero quería hacerlo. Era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Entraron al departamento en silencio. Una vez cerraron la puerta, tiraron sus bolsos a cualquier parte y se enredaron en un abrazo posesivo y lleno de deseo. Jadeando, sus bocas mordían, lamían y succionaban cada trozo de piel que encontraban en su camino. Mientras se desplazaban a la habitación, sus ropas lentamente iban cayendo por el suelo. Al llegar a la cama, sin sentarse, Ranma apartó con delicadeza a la chica. La miró intensamente a los ojos, y finalmente se decidió a decirle lo que pensó en algún momento.

– _Akane… ¿estás segura de esto?_

– _S-sí… ¿y tú? _– preguntó tímidamente.

– _Por mí, claro. Pero… es más complicado en tu caso…_

– _No te preocupes, tomo precauciones…_

– _Yo también lo haré. Pero…_

– _Ranma… no pienses tanto…_ – tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos – _toda mi vida he controlado mis emociones, mis sentimientos… y… nadie me había gustado antes de conocerte… nunca necesité preocuparme de nada relacionado a esto, pero ahora… realmente, no quiero pensar. _

– _Es que… _

– _Lo sé… si lo nuestro no resulta… ¿eso te preocupa? _– Ranma dudó, pero finalmente asiente en silencio – _te lo dije una vez, no te necesito para cuidar mi virtud_ – bromeó, y luego rió ligeramente para sorpresa del joven, intentando distender el momento – _mírame… ¿eso qué importa?, no me arrepiento de que seas tú. Finalmente… has sido el primero en todo lo que se refiere a mis sentimientos…_ – terminó la frase con dificultad, mientras un intenso rubor daba color a su rostro.

No siguieron hablando. Ranma entonces se acercó a la chica y la besó con toda la intensidad de sus emociones. La despojó de su ropa interior y a la luz de la luna contempló su cuerpo, aquel que soñaba ver desde hace mucho. Hermosa, era la única palabra que venía a su mente. No sólo lo que tenía frente a sí, sino también su carácter, su forma de ser. Todo el conjunto lo hacía rendirse a sus pies.

Con suavidad, resguardó la mejilla de la chica con una de sus manos, acariciándola despacio. Recorriéndola con calma. Su otra mano descansó en la cadera femenina, desde donde la atrajo para abrazarla completamente. Akane se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Era él quien esperaba hace tanto tiempo, el que la sacaría de su empecinamiento. Había valido la pena rechazar tantos hombres, pues había encontrado el mejor.

Ranma se encontraba en el mayor éxtasis de su vida. Pensó en la entrega que le hacía Akane de su virginidad y tragó saliva, dispuesto a poseerla con toda la calma y ternura que no tuvo cuando la masturbó hace algunas horas. Ella se merecía algo más, no sólo pasión, sino amor.

…

¿Amor?... ¿había pensado en el _amor_?, entonces sus sentimientos eran más poderosos de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

Embelesado, con el corazón a mil por hora, comenzó a besarla lentamente. La saboreó relamiéndose entre cada ósculo, disfrutando el dulce que tenía para sí. Chupaba suavemente los labios de su chica y la mordisqueaba con cuidado, provocándole placer. Lo sabía. Sabía el efecto que tenía en ella, y viceversa.

Continuó besando y lamiendo la piel de Akane, pasando de la boca al cuello, luego bajando por el pecho hasta los senos, deteniéndose en ellos y dedicándole mayores atenciones. Los succionó con delicadeza, luego con mayor ímpetu. Su necesidad de ella hacía estragos en su interior, su respiración cambiaba hasta casi la taquicardia. Las hormonas controlaban todas sus acciones, como si fuera un esclavo de ellas… y nunca se había sentido así.

Ranma se trasladó lentamente de la plenitud de los senos de Akane hasta su sexo, cálido y húmedo. La chica notando lo que iba a hacer, instintivamente bajó una mano impidiendo la cercanía.

– _Ranma… espera…_ – gimió, con ese tono sexy que se hacía presente cada vez que él la excitaba – _me… me da vergüenza…_

– _¿Por qué?_ – respondió simplemente.

– _Es… que…_ – vaciló.

– _Me encanta_ – declaró Ranma, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Akane se fijó en sus ojos, que brillaban de deseo por ella. Entonces, apartó la mano y le permitió continuar con sus intenciones. Se concentró en disfrutar y olvidar la incomodidad inicial… no podía tener vergüenza con él. Finalmente, era el hombre del cual se había enamorado.

…

¿Amor?... ¿había pensado en el _amor_?, entonces sus sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que quería reconocer. Pero… ¿cómo evitarlo?, Ranma conocía la parte más oscura de su vida y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, con ella, acompañándola y cuidándola. Y le había dado placer sin pedir retribución, algo que según había oído no era común en los hombres.

Ella estaba ahí entregando su virginidad porque así lo quería, no había una pistola apuntando su sien, obligándola a actuar como no quería.

Bueno, pensándolo bien… sí que había un _arma_ apuntándola. Sonrió maliciosamente con ese pensamiento, llamándose _pervertida_ en su interior.

Con suavidad, Ranma la acomodó sentada en el borde de la cama frente a él, y le abrió las piernas para poder contemplar su sexo a la luz de la luna. Luego acercó la boca y comenzó a besar, a lamer despacio, a provocar con su lengua suave. Sus manos sujetaron a la chica por la cintura para que no se moviera demasiado.

Pero lo cierto era que Akane estaba experimentando aún más placer que hace rato. Sin la ropa interior, las sensaciones se intensificaron a tal punto que gimió sin poder controlarse. Cayó de espaldas en la cama, disfrutando del remolino de excitación que la envolvía.

Se retorció, aferrándose a las sábanas con desespero, conteniendo el balanceo de sus caderas que buscaban el orgasmo. Vio que Ranma abandonaba sus cuidados y se colocaba cuidadosamente encima de ella. Sus ojos se conectaron de manera hipnótica sincronizando sus emociones, sus ritmos, sus respiraciones. Vibraban al mismo tiempo, encendiendo los últimos cerillos de pasión con la mirada.

– _Akane… lo haré. Ahora. ¿Realmente estás lista?_

– _Sí…_ – murmuró, extasiada de la voz ronca de su hombre.

Entonces Ranma deslizó un condón en su masculinidad y se animó a hacerlo. Aprovechó que la chica estaba muy excitada, eso iba a facilitar todo. Bajó los labios a su cuello y la lamió al mismo tiempo que embestía una vez, rápidamente. Akane ahogó un grito de placer y dolor. Ahora, Ranma la mordió al compás de la segunda embestida. Por último, la besó intensamente mientras que con la tercera embestida deshacía el sello de la virginidad de Akane.

La chica se quejó, pero fue acallada por numerosas caricias que la hicieron olvidar la incomodidad que experimentaba por ser su _primera vez_.

Abrió la boca y se deleitó con el sabor de la piel de Ranma, con una barba incipiente y mandíbula dura, pero amable. Sus rasgos la excitaron aún más, mientras se perdía en el dulce placer del sexo.

Sintió que el joven la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo sudoroso y lo abrazó, clavándole las uñas en la espalda pero sin hacer daño. Ranma levantó la cabeza y rugió, arqueándose al contacto. Continuó haciéndole el amor con lentitud, acariciando sus pezones y masajeando su clítoris trazando círculos y medias lunas, como hace unas horas. Sabía que era difícil que Akane tuviera un orgasmo en su primera vez, pero se esforzaría al máximo para conseguirlo.

Se movían rítmicamente, acoplando sus cuerpos con rapidez. Tenían química sexual y todo se estaba dando como lo deseaban. Akane estaba agradecida del cuidado que Ranma ponía en su labor, pero pasada la molestia, deseaba algo más intenso.

– _Ranma… estoy bien… no te contengas… _

– _De acuerdo._

Entonces, el joven aceleró los embistes con cuidado de no dañarla, y notó que el interior de Akane comenzaba a estremecerse y contraerse firmemente. Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de su orgasmo y redobló sus esfuerzos para complacerla. La acarició, la masajeó, la besó y lamió por todos lados para provocarla.

Akane estaba totalmente extraviada en un mar de placer y sensaciones que conocía, pero no con la intensidad que ahora experimentaba. Todo se aceleraba, perdía la noción de sí misma hasta que, finalmente, explotó el clímax en su interior y se sumió en el grandioso orgasmo que Ranma le regalaba. Mientras su cuerpo se apretaba para intensificarlo, llegó también el del joven, que se le unió con un grito animal que reflejaba la maravilla que experimentaban juntos.

Se tendieron exhaustos en la cama, aún disfrutando de las sensaciones que acababan de sentir. Akane giró la cabeza para mirarlo, agradecida de la atención recibida. Le sonrió, estirando una mano para tomársela y apretársela de felicidad. Ranma respondió al gesto, rodando hacia ella y deteniéndose frente a su rostro, besándola con cuidado. Sería una larga noche de hacer el amor y descubrirse mutuamente.

* * *

Xian-Pu escuchaba embelesada. Era como leer una novela erótica - romántica y los suspiros sacaron a Akane de sus recuerdos. Había omitido los detalles más íntimos pero básicamente le había contado todo. Tenía dudas por supuesto, pero las aclararía de a poco. No había necesidad de apurarse en esto.

– Xian-Pu… hay cosas que quisiera preguntarte….

– Claro, adelante. Sabes que todos estos años he querido enseñarte sobre sexo y tú siempre mojigata al respecto. Me lo hubieras agradecido anoche… aunque parece que no tuvieron problemas, eso es genial – declaró con una sonrisa.

– Pensé que sería más… tú sabes, difícil…

– A Mousse y a mí nos costó. La pasé bastante mal al principio pero luego todo mejora… – rió – te acostumbrarás. Y si tienes suerte, serás multi-orgásmica como yo.

– ¿Qué? – miró a su amiga, confundida.

– Dime Akane, ¿Cuántos orgasmos tuviste por vez?

– Eh… uno y quedaba exhausta…

– Bien… puede que tengas más de uno al mismo tiempo… – le sonrió con malicia.

Akane se tapó la boca, sorprendida y deseosa de tener esa suerte.

Continuaron conversando durante el día. Era sábado y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Ranma iría a recogerla en la noche para ir a un combate y luego… quién sabe. En realidad, sí que lo sabían. Y las ansias por revivir el placer les consumieron esas horas de separación.

El sexo los unió más como pareja, si bien no era lo más importante, es una de las bases que componen una relación. Así que ahora no sólo se llevaban bien, compartían y se reían, también se acoplaban en la cama. Pasaron varias semanas arreglándoselas para encontrarse entre clases y encerrarse donde pudieran para saciar la sed que tenían de sus cuerpos. Se descubrían mutuamente cada vez más, y el cansancio no se hacía presente porque eran muy jóvenes. Era todo más fácil.

Pero el tiempo corría y empezaron a calmarse de a poco. Sus encuentros se hicieron un poco más espaciados, sin embargo comenzaron a tener la experticia que carecían al principio, y sus relaciones se cargaron no ya sólo de pasión, sino de habilidad y amor.

Llegó el invierno. Diciembre traía consigo a Yamanashi algo de lluvia y mucha nieve. Akane paseaba por la Universidad cantando alegremente, pensando en la Navidad que estaba cerca y en sus planes para una velada romántica en esa fecha, cuando vio a Ranma conversando con otra chica. Se detuvo bruscamente y se encaramó a la barrera del segundo piso para verlo bien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo…? Los celos comenzaron a incomodarla y el corazón se le aceleró. Aparentemente, no había nada que amenazara su tranquilidad. Suspiró, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Y de pronto… la chica abrazó a Ranma y él no se lo impidió.

A la pobre Akane se le cayeron los libros de las manos. El pulso se le aceleró terriblemente, las sienes comenzaban a latirle en la cabeza y vio todo rojo a su alrededor. Lo odió por medio segundo. Dominada por la furia, tomó uno de sus libros y se lo lanzó, sin esperanzas de acertarle y sin quedarse a ver más. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a donde los pies la llevaran… quería estar lejos y que nadie viera su tristeza.

* * *

Ranma la encontró sentada en el parque de la Universidad. Sonrió torcido y, con el libro en la mano, se instaló a su lado sin decir palabra. Akane tragó saliva, no se atrevía a girar la cabeza en su dirección.  
Permanecieron así, en silencio, por unos minutos. Hasta que Ranma carraspeó y rompió la quietud.

– Hey…

– …

– Hola.

– Vete.

– ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo a punto de echarse a reír.

Akane negó con la cabeza, ofendida por el tono liviano con que le hablaba, como si se burlara. Entonces, el joven de la trenza decidió cambiar de táctica.

– Hace rato y por alguna razón que desconozco, uno de los libros de inglés de mi _novia_ aterrizó en mi cabeza. ¿Sabes qué habrá ocurrido? – dijo, muy serio y compuesto.

– Oh, lo lamento por ti – respondió, ocultando la emoción que sentía por escucharle llamarla "novia" por primera vez – y no sé de qué hablas. En mi caso, recuerdo haber visto a mi _novio_ siendo abrazado por una desconocida. Y en ese momento, mi libro de inglés desapareció. ¿Por qué será…? – se preguntó, mirando al cielo.

– Ya veo – sonrió – entonces cuando fuiste testigo de eso, se te resbaló de las manos y así fue como lo recibí, en plena coronilla. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

– … – Akane tragó saliva de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué estás celosa?

– ¡No estoy celosa, idiota!,

– ¿En serio?, entonces ¿cómo le llamas a tu reacción? – la provocó, obteniendo resultados: la pobre chica se contrajo visiblemente y apretó la boca – ¿tú crees que ese abrazo significó algo para mí? – levantó una ceja.

– Eso… – dudó un momento antes de contestar – yo… no lo sé…

– ¿No lo…? – Ranma abrió los ojos, desconcertado – ¿qué rayos te ocurre?

– ¿Cómo te sentirías si me encontraras abrazando a un chico que no conoces? – le espetó.

– Como la mierda – gruñó bruscamente, sin querer imaginarse algo así – pero _yo no la abrazaba_. Ella se colgó de mí. Ya sabes que tengo algunos fans por mi trabajo. Además, me has visto dar autógrafos, sacarme fotos y todo eso, no entiendo por qué te molestas ahora.

– ¡¿Quién dijo que sólo me molesto _ahora_?! – chilló – por último mientras combates lo entiendo y tengo que callarme, pero aquí estamos en la _universidad_. Es diferente. Eres un simple estudiante, igual que yo.

Ranma abrió la boca para contestar… y la cerró casi de inmediato. Ese comentario era bastante acertado. La entendía, puesto que él mismo casi se había muerto de celos cuando vio que Ryoga Hibiki (había olvidado el nombre del joven) le cogía un brazo la vez que se encontraron. Está bien, iba a ceder.

– Si te molestaba debiste decirme, Akane – la reprendió suavemente.

– Yo… – vaciló, porque tenía razón en eso – yo… lo siento… – la chica le miró encogida, el arrepentimiento salía de sus ojos – no soporto que nadie te toque, o que te miren… pero tampoco quiero volverme una _novia bruja paranoica_. No sería justo.

– Yo tampoco soy partidario de verte con otro hombre que no sea yo, incluso si es sólo un amigo - hermano, como el tipo ese que te sacudió, el que vivía contigo y tu familia… – realmente no recordaba el nombre – no es que no confíe en ti. Simplemente… soy muy celoso – murmuró, con el rostro de piedra.

– Yo también… – suspiró, rendida ante la verdad.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, esto podría traernos problemas a futuro – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

– No lo sé…

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos.

– Hagamos una cosa – dijo Ranma finalmente, luego de una pausa – se me ocurre esto: por sobre cualquier malentendido, confiaremos el uno en el otro y antes de enojarnos, conversaremos. No vamos a permitir que nuestros problemas de celos afecten la relación. Esta vez no fue nada, pero no quiero que nos convirtamos en esas parejas que antes de hablar y solucionar el conflicto, se gritan y no se escuchan el uno al otro. No lo soportaría. Tenemos que hacer esto bien…

Akane se dio cuenta que el tono del joven tenía algo diferente. Se oía nervioso, a diferencia de cuando llegó, donde sonaba casi divertido. Apretó la boca sin atreverse a preguntar, pero _debía_ hacerlo…

– R-Ranma… – vaciló – es… ¿estás bien? – posó su mano en la de él, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que la mirara directo a los ojos – me lo dices de una forma que me inquieta un poco… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme…?

– Bueno… sí… – sonrió con tristeza – mis padres tenían ese problema, de lo poco que recuerdo. Una de las escasas veces que he conversado con mi madre me lo explicó un poco más. Y la verdad, con los graves problemas de comunicación que tengo con ellos… no puedo, no quiero más de eso. Por eso odié la semana que te fuiste a Nerima… quería hablar contigo a como diera lugar, explicarte, que me dieras la oportunidad de conversar y tú sólo huías…

– Ranma…– murmuró, sorprendida con la revelación. No tenía idea que su escapada había sido tan dolorosa para él – nunca me… Dios, lo siento tanto…

– Por eso quiero que la comunicación sea lo más importante entre nosotros, eso y la confianza. ¿Qué dices?

– Claro que sí…

– ¿Sigues enojada?

– ¿Eh? – se sorprendió de haber olvidado su enfado. Ahora estaba arrepentida, su corazón latía con fuerza – no… ya no, Ranma…

– Tú sabes que yo jamás te engañaría… eres la única para mí…

Akane lo vio tan desolado que lo abrazó instintivamente. Pensaba que su hombre era muy estable emocionalmente y la soledad era casi su único problema, pero también tenía conflictos como ella. Colgada de su cuello, levantó las piernas y se acomodó en su regazo, sin soltarlo. Ranma la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y se quedaron así mucho tiempo, sin necesidad de hablar.

– Quiero que sepas que no pensé que estuvieras siéndome infiel – habló quedamente, pero con firmeza – simplemente odié que lo permitieras. Que te tocara.

– Tonta, ni siquiera sé quién es esa chica. Ella quería una foto conmigo, es todo.

– Trata de que no ocurra… – empezó a decir, pero se sintió mal mientras lo hacía. Era lógico que mientras fuera un peleador de todo vale las chicas irían detrás de él. Pero Ranma sólo tenía ojos para ella, ¿no era eso lo único que importaba? – olvídalo, confío en ti. Haré todo lo posible para que no se me escapen los objetos de las manos si vuelvo a ver algo así.

– Te lo agradezco – dijo, con un agradable tono jocoso en su voz – eres muy considerada, señorita – bromeó, enterrando la cara en su cuello y aspirando su aroma a flores en verano – siempre hueles de maravilla.

Akane cerró los ojos, avergonzada de su propia excitación sólo con escucharle decir esas cosas. Enrojeció violentamente y sintió el conocido calor entre las piernas. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo.

– ¡Como puedes decir esas cosas tan tranquilo!

– Oye, llevamos ya un tiempo saliendo… ¿no me digas que aún te da vergüenza?

– … – no sabía qué contestar.

– Parece que es momento de volver a clases – dijo mirando su reloj – ¿hoy vienes a mi departamento?

Akane asintió en silencio, con la cara hirviendo todavía. Ranma rió y se inclinó para besarla, con ella en sus piernas aún era más fácil. Deslizó una mano por la nuca femenina y la sujetó, mientras su lengua se abría paso en la boca dulce de la chica. Disfrutaron de su beso francés con tranquilidad, en tanto la otra mano de Ranma levantó el abrigo y la falda, recorrió las piernas de Akane deleitándose con sus medias y las ligas, hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Tiró del elástico como una broma y el beso se interrumpió bruscamente.

– ¡Idiota! – exclamó la pobre chica, aún más roja que antes.

– ¡Es divertido avergonzarte! – Ranma reía a mandíbula batiente.

Akane se levantó rápidamente y se bajó la falda, haciéndole un gesto de disgusto al joven que no paraba de reír. Pero al verlo tan contento, se le quitó el enojo. Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso corto y casto para desconcertarlo, y lo logró.

– ¿Nos vemos más rato?, envíame un texto cuando estés listo.

– Claro que sí.

Ese día, y los siguientes, todo anduvo bastante tranquilo. Pero cuando faltaba una semana para Navidad, Ranma empezó a comportarse de manera algo extraña. Akane no lo comprendía, y pensaba que era por la época de exámenes que estaban enfrentando. Había mucho que hacer y casi no podían verse, así que intentó no darle más vueltas al asunto. Planeó una maravillosa cena en su departamento aprovechando que Xian-Pu y Mousse estarían fuera por unos días. No se atrevió a cocinar, encargó todo hecho y lo congeló hasta la fecha especial, el 24 de Diciembre.

Cuando Ranma llegó, tiró su abrigo y cogió a la chica por sorpresa, besándola apasionadamente. Akane lo sintió auténtico y se alegró, porque a diferencia de esa semana que estuvo distante, ahora sí era como _estar_ con él. Devolvió el beso y las caricias, sin atreverse a matar el momento comentando que la comida estaba lista. Pero eventualmente se separaron, y fueron a la mesa.

La cena de Navidad estaba dándose de una forma muy dulce para ambos. La primera que compartían como pareja, y además la primera _en pareja_. Estar en igualdad de condiciones les hacía sentir más especial aún su relación.

A pesar de eso, sin embargo, Ranma parecía algo distraído. Akane lo notó y se preocupó, recordando su actitud durante esos días. Atravesó la mesa con una de sus manos y la posó en la de su chico, sonriéndole.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí… pero tenemos que hablar –musitó.

Akane tragó saliva. Nunca era un buen indicio iniciar una conversación con esa frase, porque siempre iba acompañada de algún problema… se removió en su asiento, nerviosa. Retiró la mano y dio un sorbo a su jugo, mientras esperaba.

– Perdóname de antemano por no decirte esto antes. Creo que fui un poco cobarde… –se rascó la cabeza – no sabía cómo explicártelo. Es… me enviarán a otro lugar a entrenar – miró de reojo a la chica, aún se veía impasible.

– Oh… – Akane pestañeó un par de veces, confundida – genial, Ranma. Tu carrera se verá beneficiada – le sonrió forzadamente, para no mostrar su incipiente dolor.

– Gracias. Pero me iré un poco lejos – respondió bruscamente.

– Lejos… ¿qué tan lejos? – replicó asustada.

– Mucho… me voy a Brasil.

La mente de Akane comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Brasil… ¿dónde quedaba?, ah sí, continente sudamericano. Oh-oh, _Sudamérica_. Mierda. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, tratando de disimular el sentimiento de abandono que comenzaba a llenar su corazón. No debía ser egoísta con él. Era su carrera, su vida.

– ¿C-cuánto tiempo estarás por allá? – balbuceó, odiando que su tartamudeo traicionara sus intenciones de parecer serena.

– 6 meses.

_Medio año_. Tiempo que le parecía _un siglo_ a la pobre chica. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró abrazándose a sí misma patéticamente, en un pobre intento por consolarse del vacío que experimentaba. La cena de Navidad no estaba yendo nada bien.

– Akane… perdóname. Debí contarte antes, pero no pude… tenía miedo. No quiero dejarte sola… no sé si soportaría estar separado de ti por tanto tiempo… – habló mientras dejaba su asiento y se trasladaba al de ella, agachándose y abrazándola al mismo tiempo, confortándola – di que me disculpas por ser tan idiota…

– Yo… – suspiró pesadamente – esto… y… ¿cuándo te vas?

– En cinco días.

Cinco días.

_Cinco días_… esa respuesta comenzó a dar vueltas en la mente de Akane como un mal sueño. Una y otra vez se repetía. Menos de una semana. Y recién se venía enterando… esto no podía ser peor.

– Estás molesta. Lo entiendo – murmuró suavemente.

– No entiendes. Estoy _furiosa_, Ranma – masculló – estoy dolida, estoy… ¿cuándo supiste? – se giró hacia él y le clavó la mirada, reflejando en ella su triste estado de ánimo – ¿pensabas decírmelo realmente…?

– Sí. Pero no sabía cómo te tomarías el que yo…

– Mal, y soy una egoísta, lo asumo – dijo interrumpiéndolo – no quiero que te vayas… pero no te lo impediré. No me opondré y no te daré a elegir entre tu carrera y yo, porque sería muy injusto… además, siempre podemos comunicarnos usando Skype… correos electrónicos… – hablaba atropelladamente – no estamos en los años 20, todo es más fácil, pero…

– Espera, no me has dejado terminar – le interrumpió Ranma de vuelta – lo que no sabía era cómo ibas a reaccionar con otra cosa que debo decirte.

– ¿Hay más…? – se quejó Akane, derrotada.

– Sí… – asintió, aún arrodillado y abrazándole la cintura – quiero que te vayas conmigo a Brasil.

* * *

**Holas! :D cómo están?, espero que todo bien **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo ^^ y el final, el próximo continuará en este punto… **

**¿Qué hará Akane?, ¿dejará todo botado por él?, ¿será capaz Ranma de llevársela sin sentirse culpable?, etc, etc, muchas interrogantes xD**

**Gracias como siempre a Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Lin23radio, Yumita, neko fogosa, wiloend, Natma, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, linaakane, aio hyuuga, KarynaD, Nicki, maxhika, mechitas123, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra , Alice Bezarius Echizen, Linda Luna, Rutabi, LumLumLove :)**

**Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo… será tan intenso como este?, capaz que más xD besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Akane continuaba con la boca abierta luego de aquella afirmación "quiero que te vayas conmigo a Brasil". No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar… todo estaba siendo demasiado confuso. Miró a Ranma, que continuaba agachado y abrazándola, si no fuera por eso seguramente se habría desmayado de la silla.

– R-Ranma… – murmuró, sin salir de su asombro aún.

– ¿Qué dices… lo harías? – respondió.

– Yo… no sé… digo, no entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres _exactamente_ con irme contigo?

Ranma levantó la cabeza y la miró, extrañado.

– Si aceptas, puedo arreglar con mi asesor que te tomen este viaje como parte de tu práctica profesional, no perderás el año de estudios, sólo lo suspenderás por un rato. No deseo que dejes nada por mí… pero creo que estoy siendo muy egoísta y realmente lo lamento. No quiero ponerte en una posición complicada… pero pensé que te gustaría, no tienes familia que dejar aquí… me dijiste que tus hermanas viven bien y sin problemas… Feng está con su novio… – era notorio lo mucho que le costaba hablar.

– Esa parte la entiendo, pero Ranma… yo voy más allá… me refiero a nosotros… – su voz tembló – ¿tú quieres que nosotros nos… nos…? – no pudo decirlo.

El joven de la trenza se levantó entonces y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, frente a Akane. No entendía aún qué quería decirle. La chica levantó su dedo anular izquierdo y lo señaló. ¿Anillo…?

– ¡Ah! – exclamó Ranma, comprendiendo por fin el temor de Akane – ¿crees que te pido que nos casemos?

– ¡No sé…! – la pobre se tapó la cara.

– Ahora soy yo el que está confundido – musitó, rascándose la cabeza – explícame, ¿crees que te pido que nos vayamos casados a Brasil, que nos casemos allá, o tu condición es que nos casemos para viajar?

– N-ninguna… – tartamudeó.

– ¿Entonces?

– Es que… si me voy contigo viviremos juntos ¿no?, entonces no sé si deseas eso… el matrimonio, y yo…

Ranma levantó una ceja. Jamás pensó que Akane fuera capaz de pensar tantas cosas a la vez.

– Oye… – le tomó la barbilla con suavidad, para que lo mirara – si todo sigue igual como hasta ahora, eventualmente terminaremos casados. Pero… llevamos sólo meses de relación, ¿no crees que aún debamos esperar un poco?

– Claro que sí, pero tuve miedo de que pensaras en este viaje como una prueba para nuestra vida a futuro… – suspiró pesadamente, como si se sacara una gran preocupación de encima – estamos muy jóvenes… tenemos que esperar para eso… tenemos que madurar y superar conflictos… muchas cosas…

– Bueno, ya ves que no fue así. Pero no cantes victoria… ya te dije que eventualmente igual serás mía por la ley – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, provocándola.

– Sí… – Akane enrojeció imaginando ese momento…

– ¿Volvemos al punto principal? – sugirió – y antes que decidas, quiero que escuches algo. En realidad, me siento muy mal poniéndote en esta situación, donde debes elegir. Me preocupé de dejar todo listo para ti si te decides a irte conmigo. Sé que no es fácil, estoy siendo un maldito egoísta, pero no quiero estar sin ti… lo lamento, Akane. Aunque trate de convencerme que esto también será bueno para ti, principalmente es todo por mí. Si decides que no es buena idea, lo entenderé y las cosas seguirán igual entre nosotros. Pero quiero que lo pienses y me digas… sería un gran paso en nuestra relación y nuestras carreras. Si crees que no es momento, lo respetaré.

– Ranma, me estás dando con suerte un día para analizarlo… – murmuró – yo quiero estar contigo… pero también me pides que deje el país…

– Perdóname. Sé que no está bien. Sé que estoy metiendo la pata, pero… – se revolvió el cabello con desespero – te quiero y me duele pensar en estar 6 meses sin ti… qué egoísta soy.

Las lágrimas de Akane cayeron automáticamente por sus mejillas cuando escuchó los sentimientos del joven. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensible con él?

– Yo también… – sollozó – y no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo aunque lo desee, porque no quiero encadenarte a mí…

– Y sin embargo yo no puedo ser así de altruista contigo, pues te pido que me acompañes muy lejos de aquí… – suspiró pesadamente – soy tan idiota…

– No, no, espera… – tomó una de sus manos – no digas más eso… yo realmente aprecio mucho que me hayas considerado en tus planes y no te hayas ido así como así, no sé si me hubiera sentado bien que te largaras sin pedirme que te acompañe… – secó su rostro con la mano – así que no vuelvas a decirme que eres un egoísta, porque yo no lo veo así.

– Gracias… pero no me contestes ahora. Por favor, piénsalo y mañana me avisas… hazlo por mí. No me digas ahora mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

Akane asintió en silencio. Ranma aprovechó que sostenía su mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza. La chica hundió la cara en su cuello, sintiendo una inmensa tristeza ante el futuro de ambos.

– Magdalena… – dijo Ranma, mientras le frotaba la espalda suavemente – a pesar de que me estás mojando la camisa, eres hermosa cuando lloras – señaló.

– Sólo tú puedes decir esas cosas en un momento como este… – balbuceó, levantando la cara y dejándosela ver – ¿seguro que te parezco linda así?

– Tonta… – le sonrió – además, estamos en Navidad… y tengo un regalo para ti.

El rostro de Akane se iluminó a través de las lágrimas.

– ¿Es un anillo? – bromeó.

– … – Ranma perdió color en el rostro.

La chica se largó a reír compulsivamente, en parte por la cara que puso su novio, y también de los nervios que sentía. Era su forma de relajarse un poco luego de tanta tensión. Ranma lo entendió así también, y rió con ella una vez se relajó.

– Acompáñame. Vamos a ir a entrenar – dijo Ranma, ante la sorpresa de Akane.

Bajaron al gimnasio del edificio vestidos apropiadamente para ello y comenzaron. Era como la primera vez que salieron juntos, cuando la chica estaba deprimida y él la instó a relajarse intentando golpearlo. Entrenaron en combate un buen rato, disfrutando de lo que significaba para ellos: un punto más de unión en su relación. Terminaron sudados, con el rostro encendido y jadeando. Ranma miró a su chica con orgullo, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Ya estaban lo suficientemente relajados para el siguiente paso del regalo.

– Nos vamos a duchar juntos, Akane – dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Es parte del regalo? – preguntó, y el joven asintió con la cabeza – me gusta – sonrió.

Subieron nuevamente al departamento de Akane y una vez allí, ésta fue sorprendida por un beso apasionado que le robó el aliento. Subió las manos a la cabeza del joven y correspondió con todo su ser, aferrándose a su cuello y entregándose totalmente. El roce de sus cuerpos transpirados era de lo más excitante para ella. Las sensaciones se intensificaban y sintió sus pechos, su zona sur y toda su humanidad reaccionar. Llegaron al cuarto de baño tropezando con todos los muebles en el camino. El magnetismo que los rodeaba les impidió separarse para llegar a la ducha.

Abrieron la llave y el agua corrió tibia, aliviando en parte el calor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ranma se despojó de su ropa con cierta brutalidad, y le quitó a Akane la suya de forma atropellada, sobrepasado por su deseo de ella, tanto que ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa antes de ponerse bajo el agua. Ranma tomó un poco de gel de ducha y comenzó a frotarlo en el cuerpo de la chica con infinita paciencia, sin olvidar ningún rincón. Akane enrojeció cuando lo vio lavándole el sudor… era algo que al principio la cohibió. Y luego le gustó. Era tan erótico… ver a Ranma desnudo, frotando sus manos resbalosas por el gel en su cuerpo… lo sintió recorrer su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su estómago, sus glúteos… pasó por las piernas y la chica agradeció en su interior haber ido a su sesión de depilación hace 2 días. Luego subió una mano a uno de sus senos y acarició suavemente, apretando con delicadeza el pezón. Akane sintió que ese toque iba conectado directamente a su centro de placer y se estremeció de gozo. Disfrutó cada contacto sobre su piel, sus senos, su sexo. Era lo más erótico que habían hecho desde que empezaron a tener relaciones. Cuando Ranma concentró caricias en su clítoris, la chica sintió que iba a estallar rápidamente de placer.

El joven pegó su cuerpo al de ella bajo el chorro de agua y la apoyó contra la pared fría. La besó completamente, usando su lengua para acariciar sus labios y luego su cuello. La mordió despacio mientras su mano continuaba estimulando su clítoris. De pronto, la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura y la levantó.

– Sujétate de mi espalda – susurró, excitándola aún más.

Akane hizo caso. Se colgó de él con todas sus fuerzas y lo rodeó con las piernas, al mismo tiempo que él la penetraba suavemente. Iban a hacer el amor en la ducha, bajo el agua y de pie contra la pared. ¿Podía ser esto más estimulante?

Ranma la embistió primero con suavidad, luego más fuerte a medida que sincronizaban sus contoneos. La combinación de la pared fría, el agua tibia y el sexo ardiente de Ranma hicieron estragos en la mente de Akane, que dejó de pensar en sujetarse bien, o en moverse, o en aminorar sus propios gemidos, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era disfrutar. Sentía que era un animal dependiente de sus instintos, que tenía un amo y que era, además, la dueña. Todas las sensaciones agradables del universo se concentraban para ella, y Ranma era el causante.

Continuaron haciendo el amor bajo la ducha y Akane sintió que tocaba el cielo no una, ni dos, sino varias veces más. Tanto placer la dejaba agotada y no podía creer que el sexo fuera aún mejor de lo que ya era con Ranma. Le parecía mágico que tuvieran tanta química en todo sentido, y estuvo más segura que nunca que él era la persona que estaría a su lado toda la vida. No había posibilidad de que hubiera otro. Era sólo él, era el indicado.

Terminaron sentados en el suelo de la ducha, uno frente al otro, mientras el agua corría sin tregua sobre sus cabezas. Sonreían sin poder evitarlo, porque ambos presentían que, independiente de la decisión que Akane tomara, estarían unidos inexorablemente por todos los años que les quedaran de vida.

* * *

Akane despertó temprano en la mañana. Ranma continuaba durmiendo plácidamente… se veía tan bello que la chica enrojeció sólo de tenerlo cerca. Pero las circunstancias hacían que tuviera la cabeza en otro lado, le era imposible disfrutar el momento. Decidió levantarse de la cama y darse una ducha tranquilizadora, pero al entrar en el cuarto de baño, todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a su mente. Tocó con una mano la pared fría de baldosas, y sintió calor de nuevo entre las piernas. El solo pensar en todo el gozo que experimentó de la mano de su hombre… ¿estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él por seis meses?, ¿pudiendo acompañarlo sin perder sus estudios?, sólo se trataba de cambiar de país, de idioma, moverse a más de 17 mil kilómetros de su hogar…

Tragó saliva, el hilo de sus pensamientos sólo estaba empeorando su nivel de confusión. Necesitaba hablar con Xian-Pu lo más pronto posible. Debía darle a Ranma una respuesta clara, él se lo merecía. Sacudió la cabeza, llamaría a su amiga más tarde, aún disponía de algunas horas para estar con él sin pensar en el futuro. Sí, así sería.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Akane apareció en su habitación portando una bandeja con desayuno. Ranma se revolvió en la cama, gruñendo que no tenía ganas de despertar.

– Oh, por favor, no seas quejica – se burló – ni siquiera es temprano.

– Me dejaste agotado – murmuró, con la cara aplastada en una almohada – me has succionado la fuerza vital y ahora ¿qué será de mí?

– Bueno, si te sientas verás que intento reponer tus energías – gruñó, su tic en la ceja se hizo presente.

– A veeeeer – le hizo caso, incorporándose con pereza – ¿qué tenemos aquí? – miró el desayuno con recelo – ¿y con esto pretendes que me revitalice?, si te vas conmigo, ni pienses en cocinar – señaló, mientras daba vueltas un pescado quemado y unos huevos muy mal batidos.

– Argh – se mordió la boca para no insultarlo – eres un idiota. No debí molestarme en cocinarte una mierda. Ahí te quedas – le tiró la bandeja a la cama.

– ¡Espera! – saltó fuera de las sábanas, totalmente desnudo – era broma. ¿Perdonarías a este idiota? – la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, besándole el cuello al mismo tiempo.

– Mmmmm – gimió – no sé si te lo mereces…

– Hagamos algo bueno – desplazó su boca a la de ella, besándola con suavidad – vamos a desayunar fuera… – tiró de su labio inferior, jugueteando – así ambos nos salvaremos de pasar el día en el hospital…

– ¡Qué idiota! – le golpeó el brazo, pero sin dejar de besarlo – te perdono sólo porque es Navidad. Pero no abuses.

Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron, había nieve por todos lados y Ranma miraba el entusiasmo de Akane con disimulo. Le encantaba verla así, relajada y contenta, pero temía el momento en que tendrían que hablar de nuevo sobre el viaje. ¿Iría con él?, ¿dejaría su país por seguirlo?, no estaba seguro de estar tomando la mejor decisión al pedirle que le acompañara. Sin embargo, tal como le había confesado, la quería demasiado como para no pedirle que fuera con él. No quería separarse de ella, en esos meses se había enamorado a tal grado que incluso pensó en no ir a Brasil, para no perderla. Pero sus temores se disiparon al ver la entrega de Akane, a toda prueba, y supo que aún separados su relación funcionaría. Simplemente, le costaba estar siquiera un día sin su cuerpo, sus besos, su tierna preocupación por él.

Luego de comer, pasearon un rato por las calles de Yamanashi, jugaron haciendo bolas de nieve, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca solitaria, simplemente por disfrutar. Y también, aunque inconscientemente, para eludir la conversación que tendrían más tarde. En esos momentos, sólo deseaban amarse.

Para el almuerzo, fueron al departamento de Ranma. Habían decidido encargar comida, sería algo muy romántico e íntimo, Akane pensaba que en ese momento podría resolver todas sus dudas, que no eran pocas. Estaba segura de su amor por él, pero tenía miedo de apresurar la relación, de sobreexplotarla, ya que vivirían juntos y solos en ese país tropical. Bueno, quizás había que arriesgarse, tampoco deseaba estar lejos de él por seis meses…

– Hola, Ranma – saludó un hombre de mediana edad. Aspecto despreocupado, mirada llena de codicia y un pañuelo en la cabeza, que ocultaba sin éxito su total falta de cabello.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo? – respondió el aludido, de forma no muy amistosa.

– _¡Dios, el padre de Ranma!_ – pensó Akane, sin disimular su asombro.

– "Ja, ja"– no se veía contento – ¿es que no invitas a tu viejo a pasar?

– Ahora no es el momento. Si quieres hablar, que sea mañana – le señaló los ascensores, invitándolo a marcharse.

– Ni de broma. ¿Así que te vas a Brasil y no me habías contado nada? – levantó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo supiste?

– Siempre tan torpe, querido hijo. Te separaste de mi lado demasiado pronto… – enjugó una lágrima invisible – ¿ya olvidaste que tengo contactos en tu universidad?

– Deja de acosarme. Primero, me echaste de tu casa cuando U-chan y yo nos separamos, y segundo ¿qué te importa a dónde voy? – hizo una mueca de disgusto – a menos que esperes _suvenires_, no me molestes. Me iré y punto.

– Sigues siendo tan rencoroso… ¿no me presentas a esta linda jovencita? – señaló a Akane, quien no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

– Eso sí que no te lo permito – se adelantó, dejando a la chica a su espalda – casi, casi soporto que te metas en mi vida, pero con ella no. Déjala al margen de tus tonterías.

– ¡Qué carácter, hijo! – rió largamente – eres igual a tu madre.

– No hables de ella – murmuró, con la mandíbula apretada – me ha costado mucho conseguir que nos comuniquemos, y ya sé algunas cosas que le hiciste cuando estaban juntos, como ignorarla, serle infiel o impedirle verme para no _"interrumpir"_ mi entrenamiento – sonrió torcido – ¿y luego te preguntas por qué no me interesas en lo más mínimo?, eres un codicioso, egoísta, no te importó una mierda tu mujer y tu hijo, sólo pensaste en tu propio beneficio. Siempre me usaste, incluso cuando me dijiste que mi matrimonio con U-chan era por una deuda de honor, lo que te importaba era arrebatarles el negocio ¿no? – Genma se puso pálido – así que vete de aquí, no quiero asustar a mi chica y tú me has sacado de quicio – señaló de nuevo los ascensores.

– Bien, bien… venía a ofrecerte algo de dinero para el viaje, pero tal parece que no lo necesitas – levantó los brazos, como disculpándose.

– Hace años que me mantengo solo y muy bien, gracias a que me sacaste de tu casa. Podría ser la única cosa buena que has hecho en tu vida. Nos vemos, viejo.

Ranma abrió la puerta de su departamento y metió a Akane en él, cerrando rápidamente y sin fijarse si Genma continuaba ahí o se había ido. Dio un largo suspiro y apoyó la espalda en la pared, cayendo lentamente al suelo. Subió una pierna y apoyó el codo en la rodilla, sujetando su cabeza con la mano. Se sentía mentalmente agotado luego de encontrarse a su padre y agradeció la proximidad de su viaje, así no tendría que lidiar con él en seis meses.

Levantó la cabeza. Akane se encontraba frente a él, a su altura, pero no hacía ademán de acercarse. ¿Estaría asustada?… no, le estaba dando su espacio. Le agradeció con la mirada que fuera tan prudente. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento.

Akane se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Ranma. Cerró la puerta, cruzó el lugar y se sentó en la cama, marcando el celular de Xian-Pu. Estaba nerviosa.

– _¡Amiga!_ – exclamó la chica, al otro lado de la línea.

– Necesito hablar contigo – dijo apresuradamente.

– _¿Estás bien?, ¿qué ocurre?_

Akane le narró con detalles la encrucijada en que se encontraba.

– _¿Qué vas a hacer?_ – le preguntó Xian-Pu.

– Yo…

* * *

Ranma se encontraba en idéntica posición cuando Akane volvió de hablar por teléfono. La vio sentarse en el suelo frente a él, y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, como si le costara expresar en palabras lo que pensaba. Tabaleó los dedos, nerviosa, y finalmente dio un suspiro.

– Necesito empezar a hacer mis maletas…

– Entonces… has decidido irte conmigo – le sonrió. Pero sus ojos estaban oscuros.

– ¿No estás feliz?

– Sí. Pero… ¿qué te motivó a aceptar mi invitación? – bajó la pierna y la dobló – ¿te ha dado lástima ver lo que ocurrió con mi padre y por eso dijiste que sí?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó – ¡no tiene nada que ver con eso!, por dios Ranma… – se acercó hacia él, tomándole una mano – ¿cómo puedes creer algo así?, ¡jamás te tendría lástima!

– Bueno, si es así contesta mi pregunta – ladeó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

– Yo… desde el principio supe que iba a decirte que sí – murmuró, soltando su mano – pero tenía miedo de algunas cosas. No quiero saturar nuestra relación y estando allá, viviremos juntos… pensé que era muy pronto para eso.

– Sabes que tienes razón.

– Sí, pero después pensé otra cosa… – se sonrojó levemente – ¿podría quedarme con la duda?, ya no. Me has dado eso, Ranma. Antes, yo me habría negado a acompañarte sin siquiera pensarlo, para no salir herida, pero ahora me has entregado la seguridad que no tenía. Pensé… ¿qué tal si resulta?, ¿qué tal si, como sospecho, somos el uno para el otro? – su voz tembló ante la revelación que le hacía – me he enamorado.

– Akane… – se acercó a ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

– Tengo miedo de lo intenso que es mi amor por ti. No sólo porque eres el primero, sino porque presiento que serás el único. Quiero tanto que todo salga bien… que… – no supo cómo continuar. Agachó la mirada.

Ranma terminó con la distancia entre ellos, besándola con delicadeza. Era como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, le preocupaba que Akane aceptara el viaje por las razones equivocadas, sin embargo… de nuevo, ella le hacía entrega de su confianza absoluta, y él no podía menos que sentirse agradecido.

La besó despacio, con calma, saboreándola completamente. Su lengua acariciaba sin reparos, mientras sus manos jugaban en la anatomía de Akane, provocándole suspiros y gemidos que no podía frenar. Se levantó del suelo y la atrajo con él, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Hundió la cara en su cuello, como siempre deleitándose con su aroma a flores en verano…

– Gracias por decirme lo que sientes – sonrió – y no eres la única que tiene miedo.

– Ranma… – buscó su mirada.

– Supongo que si estamos juntos, todo saldrá bien ¿no?

Se besaron de nuevo, dando rienda suelta a la pasión incontenible que los envolvía.

– Tengo que ir a Nerima para despedirme de Kasumi onee-chan… – jadeó, con la voz sexy que siempre acompañaba su excitación.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – susurró en su oreja mientras jugueteaba con su lóbulo, provocándola encantado.

– ¿Puedes…? Ah… – gimió, pasando sus manos por la espalda masculina, deteniéndose en la cintura y luego bajando a sus glúteos.

– Claro que sí. Ya tengo todo listo para nuestro viaje – deslizó su mano por debajo del sujetador, tirando del pezón con suavidad.

Akane pegó su cadera a la de Ranma, balanceándose rítmicamente contra su marcada erección. Le encantaba ver el efecto de su toque en él, la hacía sentir poderosa. Lo hizo retroceder hasta que lo tuvo contra la pared, y una vez allí desplegó su mejor repertorio de besos, lamiendo su piel, saboreándola como el mejor de los manjares.

Evidentemente, el cosquilleo que sentían ante los 6 meses que les esperaban viviendo juntos en un país tan lejano hizo que tuvieran una sesión de sexo inolvidable.

Terminaron agotados, muertos de hambre e inmensamente felices. Pidieron por fin el almuerzo, que ya iba siendo la cena, y decidieron que al día siguiente, ambos viajarían a Yamanashi para contarle a Kasumi el motivo que la ausentaría por seis meses de Japón. Akane la llamó al celular y le pidió que la esperara en casa.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Akane sonrió, recordando que Ranma había ido a buscarla para disculparse por su comportamiento con ella… y ella intentó huir sin éxito. Esa fue la primera vez que lo abrazó voluntariamente…

– ¿Qué piensas? – Ranma estaba a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

– En lo idiota que eres – respondió, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

– Gracias – sonrió también.

Luego de pasar por el cementerio para ver a los padres de Akane, llegaron la casa. Kasumi abrió la puerta, invitándolos a pasar. Abrazó a su hermana pequeña efusivamente, felicitándola por tener un novio tan guapo. Luego se dirigió a Ranma, y él pudo apreciar que era tan bonita como Akane, pero en una forma diferente. Y también, su carácter era todo lo contrario. Aquella chica era muy suave, dócil, su voz parecía cantar cuando hablaba y tenía la virtud de calmar cualquier inquietud. Agradeció que Akane tuviera alguien tan preocupada por ella en su vida.

– Nabiki está aquí. Vino de improviso y, bueno, como la última vez que se vieron conversaron sin problemas… – dijo preocupada.

– No te preocupes, onee-chan. Está bien así – afirmó.

– ¡No sabes qué feliz me haces, Akane! – la abrazó de nuevo.

– ¿Puedo ir al dojo?

El semblante de Kasumi se oscureció un poco.

– Es… Akane… – vaciló.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ryoga… él vive ahí…

– Me da igual. Ya lo vi hace unos meses, supongo que las cosas con él podrían estar peor… ¿me acompañas, Ranma? – le miró con anhelo – quiero que conozcas el que era mi dojo. Es muy importante para mí.

– Por supuesto.

Caminaron por un pasillo, luego llegaron a un patio. El dojo parecía estar más adelante.

– ¿Akane?

– ¿Si, Ranma?

– ¿Estás segura de esto?, la última vez que viste a… a… – se le había olvidado el nombre, otra vez – bueno, a él, te trató como la mierda. Si vuelve a hacerlo… – apretó la mandíbula – no te prometo contenerme esta vez. No voy a permitir que el imbécil te toque.

– Gracias – le sonrió – pero no te preocupes. He tomado una determinación, y sobre Ryoga onii-san… si no puede aceptar que nunca lo he visto más que como un hermano, problema de él. No volveré a explicarle eso. Además, es probable que no lo veamos. Tal vez ya esté perdido de nuevo.

Llegaron. Akane abrió la puerta y sintió la nostalgia golpearle la cara… hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba en ese lugar… aspiró profundamente el olor a madera del lugar, y fue como si hubiera retrocedido 10 años.

– Akane… – Ryoga entraba en ese momento, alertado por su presencia.

– Hola, onii-san – le saludó alegremente.

– ¿Tú de nuevo? – señaló a Ranma.

– Acostúmbrate – le dedicó una mueca.

– Por favor, onii-san. No discutas con mi novio – y se sonrojó al decirlo.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Akane? – llevaba una toalla en el cuello, pues había estado entrenando hasta hace poco.

– Kasumi onee-chan me dijo que estabas aquí. Me lo imaginaba, dada las estipulaciones de otosan sobre este lugar… tomé una decisión que me rondaba la cabeza. Te cederé el control completo del dojo. Será tuyo en su totalidad.

Ryoga se quedó con la boca abierta. Ranma también. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– A-Akane… si es porque no quieres casarte conmigo…

– En realidad, no tiene nada que ver con eso. No me habrías desposado de ninguna forma, ya sabes que eres como un hermano para mí.

– ¿Entonces…?, creí que este lugar era invaluable para ti.

– Sí, pero… algunas cosas cambian. Dejaré el papeleo antes de irme, pero por mientras ya puedes disponer del dojo.

– Akane…

Ryoga la tomó por un brazo, reflejando inmenso dolor en la mirada. Ella entendía, pero no podía remediarlo. No era el hombre que amaba, y nunca lo sería. Desvió los ojos, incapaz de soportar más de su sufrimiento.

– ¿Dónde te vas? – preguntó finalmente.

– Lejos. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ahora iremos a tomar el té con Kasumi onee-chan… ¿quieres venir? – trató de zafarse.

– Oye, no me has contestado aún – apretó más el agarre – ¿dónde te vas?

– Suéltala ahora – intervino Ranma, tomándole la muñeca.

– ¡Tú no te metas! – rugió el joven Hibiki.

– ¡Ryoga onii-san, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! – chilló Akane, soltándose de un tirón – ¡si no puedes aceptarlo, es problema tuyo! – giró sobre sus talones, saliendo del dojo – vamos, Ranma.

Los dos hombres se retaron con la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que el joven de la trenza se dio vuelta y siguió a Akane.

Ryoga se quedó solo en el dojo, pensando que jamás lograría nada con ella. Tal vez lo mejor era salir en una cita con Akari, una chica que conoció gracias a las casualidades de la vida. Al menos, no estaría solo.

Ranma corrió detrás de Akane y la alcanzó. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

– ¿Estás bien?

– …

– Oye… – la vio. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor. Sin perder tiempo, la abrazó con fuerza – ¿qué está mal?, ¿muchos malos recuerdos? – frotó su espalda con ternura.

– Sí… – no era capaz de decir nada más. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al apoyo que su chico le brindaba, agradecida de tenerlo a su lado en los momentos difíciles. Así era desde que se habían conocido.

– Bueno, estaremos lejos por 6 meses. Tú podrás descansar de esto y yo de lo mío. ¿Qué mejor?

– Ranma…

– ¿Si?

– Quédate siempre conmigo.

La petición de Akane sonó maravillosa en sus oídos.

– Y tú que no te querías enamorar… – se burló cariñosamente.

– No sabía que me darías mil razones para amarte – murmuró, mientras buscaba su boca con ansias de besarle.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos!, primero que todo les debo una disculpa gigante por haber tenido botado este fic en tanto tiempo. La musa inspiradora me abandonó completamente con Ranma y Akane, y sólo tenía ideas para mi otro fic de Resident evil :/ por dios!, mi musa es terriblemente caprichosa. Intenté escribir muchas veces, y odiaba el resultado siempre, reescribía una y otra vez y no había caso, no podía quedarme conforme.**

**Hasta que ayer por fin logré lo que quería. Ojalá les guste, y me disculpen por la prolongada ausencia :)**

**El próximo capítulo será el epílogo. Si tienen dudas, sólo deben consultarme. Aprovecharé que mi musa me quiere y lo haré estos días, no estaré en paro otros 3 meses, sorry xD**

**Gracias como siempre a Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**También a quienes me leen por primera vez, o me siguen de historias anteriores :D Lin23radio, Yumita, neko fogosa, wiloend, Natma, Nadioshi, Kotokoasialove, aisakahyuuga, linaakane, aio hyuuga, KarynaD, Nicki, maxhika, mechitas123, Cami, Sasa-White, Jacquesita Saotome, Lobo de Sombras, Erick 661, Sirimar, Rosemary Alejandra , Alice Bezarius Echizen, Linda Luna, Rutabi, LumLumLove :)**

**Gracias a todas quienes me preguntaron cuándo lo continuaba, gracias y perdón :)**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo!**


End file.
